Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth
by Karma's Slave
Summary: AU/What If, Aqua hadn't been trapped, what if she was saved and sent to Destiny's Island, where she would help the next keybladers come into their own.warning,BBS Spoiler, PLEASE REVIEW, Chapter 21 now up, Complete.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form, nor am I making any semblance of profit.

Warning: an alternate universe to the kingdom Hearts series, all games will be incorporated. And importantly this AU is based on my vision of what Kingdom Hearts could have been, if there is any likeness to a future KH game, it is a mere coincidence.

Rating: T, until further notice.

Genre: a Mixture of Friendship/Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

* * *

Prologue

I could feel the inside of my head throbbing as I was starting to come back into consciousness, I could hear soft but high pitched voices calling my name repeatedly "Aqua" the soft voices crying over and over again. Making a low sounding groan being releasing from my throat from my still shut lips, a sign for as my body was physically starting to move; my eyes were still closed as small parts of my body beginning to twitch themselves awake.

I moved my fingers I could feel them moving against the sand, wet sand to be exact. "Am I on a beach of some sort?" my inner mind questioned but more importantly, "how'd did I get here?" again my inner mind questioning.

As the throbbing in my head increased, the answer came to me.

Terra

I grimaced as I was hit with a spike of pain in my head, I screamed gripping my head as if it could stop the pain; and all in fast flooding like nature, my recollections of the past few days had returned from my subconscious.

Ven...Was hidden

Master Eraqus was gone.

Terra, is alive but with that traitor living like a parasite, inside of him. He's in Radiant Garden, "I've to get there, just in case" her mind panicking; the pain in her head finally subdued. Though not fully focused, Aqua eventually became aware of her surroundings, whoever was around her just now had run off, most likely they were scared off by her 'sudden wake-up call'.

Now that she was awake, she had to go back to Radiant Garden, but that was when it finally occurred to the young key blade master.

Her key blade and armor, her only means of transportation between worlds was gone,

She'd given it to Terra to save him.

She could see it all clearly in her mind, as if Aqua were having an out of body experience; watching as she saw herself jumping in after Terra, summoning her rider. Grabbing him by his hand, flipping the rider around so, her body could have a hold on his as she controlling the rider.

She saw as they both wouldn't make it out at least not together

And that was when she made her decision; it was a hard choice to make. But Aqua knew she couldn't live with her self if she left Terra in the realm of darkness, but it was just as risky if Master Xehanort tried to take over his body again.

With an almost blinding light, Aqua dismissed her key blade and armor. Her armor held Terra's body; taking his hand, she placed 'Rain Fall' in his hand "Our bond" she said, making sure he had a tight grip for it. If it hadn't been for the mere fact that they were falling Aqua would have noticed, Terra was stirring.

Still holding his hand, Aqua went as close as she could to him. Before letting go, Aqua placing a chaste kiss onto his lips quickly pulling away and with a motion of her arm "GO" she screamed, sending Terra up as her tears went down her face.

"Ven, I'm sorry but it doesn't seem like I'll be able to wake you up soon, but someday I will" she said as she began to fall backwards.

Aqua didn't see the open dark corridor, that which had appeared before she had sent Terra to the surface. Her body going into the corridor, closing upon her entry, the last thing she heard was an impact of her body hitting water.

Aqua was brought out of her memory, by the tides of water that moved up on the sand. Her body ached, she had neither potions nor even the strength to use a heal spell.

She felt drained, her eyes drifting to close; from a distance she was hearing voices again, "Daddy, she's over here" cried a little boy's voice.

Aqua blacked out.

* * *

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Prelude

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter One: Prelude

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own the kingdom hearts franchise.

Warning: Birth by Sleep Spoilers

--

"_Terra!" she screamed as Aqua could only stand by and watch as her friend, fought for control over his own body, stabbing himself with the dark key-blade. _

Aqua gasping as she awoken from her realistic nightmare, "Oh thank goodness, you're awake" spoke a kind and gentle voice. Aqua confused as to where she currently was but from what she could tell was that she was in a bed, and in clothes that weren't her own. Aqua felt wet and hot all over her skin, her hands clammy and weak. She sat up trying to register, just where she was.

"My dear, you must lie back down" the gentle voice spoke again. Aqua lifted her head up, to see a woman in front of her, with dark light brown hair and blue eyes, staring at her. As the woman put her hands on Aqua's shoulders softly pushing Aqua back down on the mattress.

"You have to rest now, dear, you literally just broken out of your fever, caused from the hypothermia" the woman explained to her, Aqua tried to speak as she could barely make out a sentence "who?"

"Dear, I'm a doctor, my young son and his friend found you out on the island while they were playing, luckily my husband was still there at the time, to bring you here to me" Aqua nodded towards the woman as she explained some more of her medical situation. "You have some bruising and cuts somewhere light where others as like the one by your chest were deep. Fortunately you weren't in the water long enough for that type of infection." She said, "Now rest up, we'll talk more in the morning after you've a shower and a decent meal" the woman added

Again Aqua could only nod her head at this point her throat felt very sore on the inside, Aqua laying her head into the pillow she could feel herself start to drift off to sleep.

-- -- -- --- ----

The smell of meat cooking, made her nose twitch bringing Aqua out of her slumber, she slowly opened her eyes as she began to move, the difference from her last attempts was that she could actually move at her own pace and not because she was in pain or sick. Moving to sit upwards, bring a hand to her head to smooth out her hair which hadn't panned out since she could feel a huge knot in her hair. But soon that hand moved down to her face, with gentle rubbing her face to wake herself up more.

She felt rested and tired at the same time, Aqua couldn't really remember the last time she slept properly and not because she was completely exhausted after a battle and then she would pass out. But that's when she reminded herself, Terra; she had to find him and see if he was alright; to see if that...bastard was trying to resurface through Terra. But Aqua couldn't pick up a feeling from him, not even a weak trace to go on. It was like how he managed to contact her with his heart, just after she securely had hidden Ven away, to keep him safe.

He asked her to destroy him but she couldn't do it, even with that traitor inside of him. To Aqua, it was still Terra.

"I'm sorry, Terra" she whispered, "I failed you, not just as a master but as a friend" she added. Seeing the charm she made on the night table next to her; reaching for it. Lowering her blue eyes on it "I'll find my way to you, Terra and somehow find a way to bring you back and then we'll defeat that bastard Xehanort, afterword's we can go wake up Ven and we'll all be together again like how it should be right now. Aqua vowing to herself and to the non-existent Terra, bringing her hand over hand her heart.

"Losing Ven and Master Eraqus was hard enough, but I can't lose you too Terra, not again. You're just too important to me and if I did lose you, I couldn't bare it" Aqua said as silent tears ran down her face.

* * *

Elsewhere

Where as a young man with amber gold eyes and white silver hair, laid unconscious in a medical bed, being watched over by two figures, one and older gentleman with blonde hair and facial hair, wearing a lab coat with a red scarf draping over his shoulders; The other figure, a youngish, looking man with black hair and eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"_I won't lose you again" _

"_You're too important to me"_

"_Couldn't bare it"_

The sleeping man could feel his heart tugging, as these words from out of nowhere, where touching his heart with their emotion filled confession.

-- --

"Pathetic isn't it, that silly girl thinks she can still reach your heart" spoke the non-corporal form of Master Xehanort.

The non-corporal Terra just stayed silent as he took in Aqua's words, taking them into his heart, if he could find a way to respond back to her he would, but since he sealed Xehanort and Himself, right now it just wasn't possible or safe.

"You may have us sealed away in your body Terra, but don't forget, you're going to disappear, along with your memories and anyone with a recollection of you, especially Aqua and Ventus." mocked the dark key-blade master.

Terra glaring at the old master, "As will you Xehanort, but let me remind you of something; you seem to keep forgetting that I have more control over this body, then you'll admit. Even if you do manage to absorb me, I will always control this body!" Terra said as he stared down the old key-blade master.

* * *

"Good Morning, Aqua" said the good doctor as she entered the bedroom.

"I don't remember telling you my name." she stated. "Actually my son, Sora told me your name, he mentioned that the two of you met before" answered the doctor.

"Have I?" Aqua thought to herself; her mind quickly flashing back to a little boy with strange brown spiky hair and blue eyes, on the beach during a sunset. "I suppose we have" she said under her breathe.

"Here, I brought you some fresh clean towels to use and there is a bathroom, right behind this door" pointed out the doctor as she opened the door to the bathroom. Moving the blanket and sheets aside with a nice and slow movement, Aqua rose out from the bed, without having to lose balance from the lack of use of her legs.

Standing facing the doctor "Thank you, for all of you help and hospitality" she told the woman as she tried to bend down in respect but her muscles were all still all sore and stiff. "You're Welcome, my dear, it's not every day we are blessed to be in a company of a Key-blade master." She said with a respectful bow of her own.

"How... Did you know?" Aqua was flabbergasted.

"Well you told me, not intentionally I assure you; it was all while you were in the middle of your fever" the doctor explained, as she started too moved towards the exit of the bedroom. "You were screaming as if you were in a battle and before I could even register what was going on, with a jerk from your arm your key-blade just appeared out of nowhere." Explained the female, "I remember stories people would tell about Key-bladders from when I was a child, In fact there was once a resident here on the island, quite like yourself but he left the island so many years ago" she added

Aqua couldn't explain it, but she felt her heart go heavy with the mention of this unnamed wielder.

"now, I'll go and leave you with some privacy, once your all showered and ready, you can joins down stairs, for lunch if you like" the doctor as she now left the bedroom closing the door behind her. Aqua headed into the bathroom, heading right to the shower and turning it on. She turned around, lifting her head up and facing her own reflection; she looked battered and bruised discovering more bruises as she was taking off the borrowed clothes. She saw the bandaged on her chest, from where Terra...Xehanort grabbed her by the straps of her clothing, and where he tried to use Terra's fingers to dig into her skin, as barbaric way of getting her heart.

Running her fingers over the bandaged, logically she knew it was Xehanort behind this mark, but a part of her mind wouldn't let her forget it was Terra's hand.

"Damn It" Aqua muttered to herself.

* * *

Aqua had come down the stairs, heading to the kitchen; she just followed the smell of the cooked food. Entering the room, where she was surprised with a hug to her legs from a small boy. "Sora" his mother scolded, for a moment, the child acted like 'Sora' wasn't even his name.

And there it was again, that same light feeling, she had gotten from the boy, the moment she met him; that reminded her so much of Ventus, it was like he was right there with her. "Nice to see you again, Sora" Aqua said with a smile as well letting a small laugh out and a small blush of embarrassment.

"That's my boy" said Sora's father. Which was followed after by the sound of a hand slapping up sided the head.

Sora let go of his loose hold on Aqua, "Aqua, me and Riku were very worried about you" sound the young boy. "We're glad that your okay now, especially him" said Sora. A little confused by the statement, was he speaking of his friend Riku, or someone else. Was there more to this boy then anyone was realizing.

Bending down to be eye level with Sora, despite how much it hurt. "Well, thank you for your concern, yours and Riku's" she said so modestly. "Perhaps, you and Riku would like to show me around, once I'm all better." She said with a smile.

Sora, just let out a laugh and his arms, behind his head, 'just like Ven' she thought.

"Okay! I'm going to go play with Riku now, Bye" Sora said as he happily walked out of the room.

Aqua quickly got up and moved to sit down in a chair at the table; "Again, thank you for such kindness, but there is something I do wish to speak with you about, and I'm not sure how to tell it" she said to the doctor and her husband.

* * *

Sora opening the front the door, to already, Riku on his front step. "Riku! Guess what, that nice Aqua lady woke up today!" he said excitedly. "That's good, Sora, let's go play now, Tidus and Wakka are waiting." said the other boy, as he started to walk off.

"But the best part Riku, is that she wants us to show her around" yelled Sora as he went to catch up to his friend.

* * *

"So your saying that, you were able to sense the potential that these boys, could be the next generation of key-blade wielders" the doctor spoke softly and slow just to be sure of what she heard.

"Yes, I know it must be hard to hear, seeing you are the parents of Sora, and this is a conversation, I would also like to have with Riku's parents as well once I'm up to full health again." Aqua taking a sip from a glass of juice, before continuing "but from my first visit here and when I met the boys they both have this light, which is strong. As children, potential wielders are easier to detect because they're hearts are still so pure. And I say this from my own experience of being founded as a child, myself and a friend of mine."Aqua finished explaining.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't chosen ones, usually go away to be trained for these 'honors'" asked Sora's father. Both parents looked unsure of what Aqua's response could be.

"Yes, however, the situation has changed and I would like to train both boys here, of course with your permission and as well from Riku's parents."

"How as the situation changed?" the doctor asked out of pure curiosity.

"To be honest with you, there has been betrayal among the remaining Key-Blade masters and their apprentices, one of which may or may not come back to finish me off, or possibly even attack any potential who could wield a key-blade. So I ask you again, May I train your son so that he will grow strong to defend himself and the rights of others, and as well to keep balance between the worlds." Aqua finished.

"You may train him, to do what is necessarily to keep him safe and others" said his mother as she tried to mask, the sad emotion.

"Thank You"

* * *

A Year Later

A trio, that consisted of a teacher and two students camping out on an island.

"Now, Riku, Sora, which one of you can tell me, why aren't I using my key-blade to make this camp out easier?" Aqua questioning them, the camp fire making cracking noises from the wood it was burning.

"Because you just aren't" said Sora, Riku rolled his eyes at his friend. "Because your showing us, that we can't always rely on a key-blade, otherwise you won't learn anything else." said Riku.

"Very good, that's correct. Because you can't grow stronger if your only sticking to one skill of trade. Now I know you two, want to summon your blades now, but you haven't a reason for them to truly call upon yet." She said. "Which is exactly why, I make you study magic and martial arts along with your fencing."

"Now, trick question. Which one of you remembered to bring supplies for smores" she said. "I did", said Sora, pulling the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers out from his bag.

But while the boys started to make smores. Aqua turned her attention elsewhere; she felt a dark presence but from one location to another. She stood up, and walked off, 'he could be moving', Aqua thought to herself.

"I know you're here, Xehanort" she said, making the key-blade appear.

As she saw a hooded black cloaked figure, Aqua could tell it was a man, it looked like he had a strong a build. He was tall, like Terra. "Could it be?" She thought to herself.

"Stranger, state your name and your business here."

The figure didn't speak, "Xehanort" She said, Key-blade in hand,

He didn't answer, "Xehanort" She said again and that's when she could finally make out his features, her blue eyes widen.

"Terra?" she questioned but softly, but he still didn't answer, all he did was turn around and exited through the dark corridor. "No Terra Wait!" she screamed but the corridor closed.

"MASTER AQUA" she heard one of the boys scream. "Oh-no" she said, quickly running to them; she made it to them to see, them just fine, "But look" Sora said as he dragged her arm. To where on the coastline, a figure of a child was laying.

Aqua, looked down to the child, she knew this child, she was from Radiant Garden, "Kairi" was all Aqua said as she remember the girl's name. "Okay boys, go and put out the fire and get the boat ready. We have to get help for her and fast. The boys went off, to do as she asked. Aqua picked up Kairi in her arms.

"What if Terra...No he wouldn't, but to get what he truly needed, would he turn to the darkness?" Aqua question as she headed to the dock, with the boys and their unexpected visitor.

--

End Chapter One.

Coming Soon: Chapter Two: Nine Years Later.


	3. Chapter 2: Nine Years Later

Kingdom hearts Rebirth

Chapter Two: Nine Years Later

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Spoilers, and Spoilers from KH: Ultima

-- -- --

"Ten years, hasn't felt like it" Aqua thought as she laid awake on her bed, holding her charm tightly in her hand to a point where Aqua could feel it digging into her glove and then her skin. "I miss you, guys so much"

It was such a cruel irony for the bluenette key-blade master. This charm was based on a legend of a fruit; saying people could be tied together in destiny, belonging to a world where she was now a resident of, her azure eyes, drifting to the open window the sun was beginning to rise.

A lot had happened, over the last nine years. Aqua fulfilled her duties as a Key-blade master, well as much as she could. Aqua recalling the day, she'd asked Sora and Riku to be her apprentices; Sora was excited for a four year old, even though he didn't completely understand the concepts of the key-blade, back then but he had improved so much in the last few years. The only thing was Aqua didn't perform the ceremony to choose Sora. Aqua was afraid, that Sora and Riku would fall down the same path as her and Terra; that led them to be opponents.

Unlike Sora, Riku was chosen, but by Terra, himself, figured that one out for herself; she also understood how much alike they were in personality and in determination. Aqua swore to herself right then and there, to make sure Riku would never fall into darkness and she wouldn't fail him, like she did Terra.

And then oddly enough her thoughts moved to Kairi and her situation, after she and the boys brought her from the island to the main land. She felt empathy for the young girl, having come to this world in a similar fashion; Kairi had woken up to a new world and she barely recall her old life in Radiant Garden, fortunately she knew who she was, but everything else after that was like a puzzle only Kairi could piece together with time. This girl had strong heart for someone of her age, practically pure. It reminded Aqua of the women she met, Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora. Aqua was curious to see if Kairi could be wielder, with heart like hers but Aqua didn't have the heart to do it to the young girl.

Aqua, now living on the island away from the main land; when after she healed up, thanks to Sora's mother. The Boys took Aqua, all over the main land showing her the places, they would play and hangout with their other friends however when they took her to the island, they had taken her to a somewhat small looking cave by the islands grotto. They showed her something; Aqua never thought she'd see.

The door to Destiny Island

Aqua could look back at her own shock of amazement of the sight before her, remembering how weak and light her 'wielding hand' had felt as her fingers ached as well as her own heart ached to summon Master Eraqus, or much rather Her key-blade now.

Aching to open the door,

Aching to go to Radiant Garden

To find Terra and save him

And that's when Aqua realized, this was a test of her of her own will and as noble as saving a friend was.

Aqua couldn't do it, as she didn't know what opening that door could do to this world. Her heart felt more than enough heavy with guilt about Terra, Silent tears rolled down Aqua's face as she remembered that day. Still holding the charm in her hand; "I'm so sorry" she muttered to herself, lucky that neither of the boys had heard her.

Her gaze locking with the charm, Aqua did sometimes wonder how far their bond within the charms, could go. Her mind randomly flashing back to a few days after, they found Kairi.

== Radiant Garden, Nine Years Ago==

As a man, with sliver white hair and amber gold eyes, within his hands, a blue and gray like weapon. The pain screamed as he stabbed himself in the chest. A pinkish-light was released from the man; the pink-light was a heart! And somehow it was taking on a non-corporal form of its own a form of an old man. "Terra, what have you done, we weren't supposed to cast off, you foolish child!" it screamed. With his remaining movements Terra, sent off Xehanort with a parting gift, his middle finger.

-- At Destiny Island -- --

Aqua was sitting on the beach, her arms resting on her knees and her chin on her arms as the water hitting her bare feet as it pushed up on to the sand. Where in less than a second aqua fell on her back clutching her chest, as she felt an excruciating pain hitting her heart, Aqua screaming in pain, until she blacked from not being able to withstand any more pain.

By the time she came too, she quickly went over to the main island, in search of the doctor. When she reached their home, Aqua later learned Sora, suffered from a similar attack.

== Present time==

"What was that?" she asked herself.

Shaking her head at the memory soon after looking out the window, the sun was up and the sky finally settling on one color. She could see a small boat, with six figures in it.

Aqua, backed away from the window as her mattress was placed next to the window. Getting up from the bed as she went to change into her outfit which consisted of her light silver sleeveless shirt, her corset, but it was tailored, into a different corset type. No longer did her, where stockings that was almost high thigh, but now she wore black leggings. Her white arm bells now replaced with black arm-warmers. Her pink straps, now rest along her hips like belt, with Master Eraqus symbol as a buckle.

She also had a black/gray leather trench coat, in which Aqua attached her armor accessories to the short sleeves of it.

Placing her boots on. Aqua was finally dressed. Grabbing a wooden sword and headed out the door, where Aqua would only train Sora today, in the art of mediation, to access, the dive.

-- -- -- -- -- --

End Chapter 2

Upcoming Chapter 3: It Begins.


	4. Chapter 3: It Begins Part One

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth

Chapter Three: It begins, Part One

By: Karma's Slave

Warning: Birth by Sleep Spoilers, as well as Kingdom Hearts 1 one spoilers, for those who haven't played (though I can't imagine who hasn't played it)

Note to FlightFoot, That stabbed was supposed to be when the apprentices released their hearts.

P.O.V.'s will be changing from this point on.

* * *

Sora watched in awe as his master summoned her key-blade right before his blue eyes, he watched the bright light that surrounded the blade as it appeared before the fourteen year old boy. In the ten years Sora has been learning under Master Aqua, she had never really had shown the boys her key-blade unless it was for magic.

"Sora, a Key-blade is more than what it seems to be" She said, as the shining light, now dimming as it slowly dissipated.

Sora nodded his head, at Aqua's words. "It's not just a weapon for light or even darkness, its balance Sora." Aqua added on; Sora nodding at Aqua again.

"And it's our goal as key-blade wielders, to maintain that balance" Aqua finished, as held the key-blade right in her face staring at it with a proud expression on her face. Which then Sora noticed how softly her expression changed into a sad one. "I'm not going to lie to you, Sora, because I feel that you and Riku need to learn this now, then to find out later, where it can be too late." Said Aqua with regret in her tone of voice as well as her pitch going lower

'Well then shouldn't Riku be here as well then," Sora questioning his teacher.

"Riku has been well informed of this and I've given him and you the rest of today and tomorrow off, well after you complete this lesson." Aqua, said to the boy, with tiny smirk forming in one of the corners of her mouth.

"Oh alright, thanks Master Aqua!" said the spiky haired brunette as his arms went behind his head and a smile on his face.

"Sora, Focus!" Aqua said sternly.

Sora jumped at the tone of her voice, and randomly fixing his posture. Aqua took a sharp breath from her nose, closing her eyes, _"I can't let them follow the same path as us,"_ as Aqua's own words from ten years ago, flashed through her mind. _"Something is coming, something big; I can feel it in my heart."_ Aqua thought to herself, opening her eyes, making direct eye contact with Sora.

_"It goes against what I would have wanted for these boys,"_ thought Aqua as her eyes drifted from Sora, over to Riku and Kairi, where it looked like they were building the raft she heard them talking about one day. _"Did Riku have a choice when Terra had chosen him?" "But I feel like, we're running out of time" _Aqua kept thinking to herself, bringing her attention back towards Sora.

Aqua turned the Key-blade around, the handle facing Sora, "Sora, take hold of the key-blade" he did as told.

Aqua, could feel a light coming from Sora, and as well the key-blade. Her thoughts drifting as Aqua finally taking into account, she performed the ceremony.

"_Sora, Riku, I'm sorry to have involving you at such young ages."_

"_Ven, I'm sorry for not stopping Vanitas and or Braig in time,"_

"_Master Eraqus, I'm sorry, if I have failed you in anyway"_

"_Terra, for whatever has happened to you, I'm truly sorry_" it was at random times like these Aqua hated, it's where the guilt she felt from her heart would truly eat at her. She hated that feeling so much and today was the ten year mark of her residency on Destiny Island.

"Very good, Sora, you can let go now." said Aqua, pulling the key-blade back towards her. Sora he took his hand away, he was tempted to ask his teacher, what the point of that was but he didn't take the chance just in case he insulted the key-blade master with that question.

"Sora"

"Yes, Master Aqua"

"Do you remember when we had first met; did you remember what I told you?" Aqua asked from pure curiosity of her own intentions. "Uhh, I'm sorry I don't remember Master Aqua" replied a nervous Sora; he placed his hand on the back of his head, scratching his head out of his lucid nervousness.

"Its okay, Sora, I'm not going to scold you for it...this time" Aqua replied as she headed down to the coast line. Sora followed her. She sat down in the sand, making a gesture for Sora to sit down next to her, " you can sit next to me Sora." Again he did as she asked.

"Why did you ask me that question before, Master Aqua?"

"When I'm not teaching you two, you can call me Aqua, and as for your question, did you know or even realize that it's been ten years since I came to your world and in those ten years, I've gained some form of peace in my life, mind you there's nothing wrong for anyone wanting a bit peace in their lives however Sora, when you're a key-blade wielder, a luxury like a peaceful life is a bit hard to imagine especially when you have insights on danger, that no one but another wielder could possibly understand." She answered as she watched the ocean waves from her kept distance.

"I do remember, what I told you, I asked to watch over Riku, to make sure he didn't stray from his path." Said Aqua, Sora didn't say anything as he tried to think back towards that day,

"Sora, Riku was chosen to be a wielder, at five years old. And I as well had chosen you back then, the difference between you and Riku being, I prepared you to be a wielder before I performed the key-blade ceremony on you. Riku was chosen by another, who at this time couldn't fulfill his duties to train him, so I took the initiative to train you both."

"Did something happen bad to this other wielder?" Sora asked with uncertainness if he was crossing a line. Aqua didn't use words, she simply nodded 'yes'. Sora didn't want to pry, however before he could ask anything else. "Sora, I need you to get back to you lesson now," she said with her stern teaching voice, a tone Sora was all too familiar with.

Choosing not arguing with someone who practically just bore their soul to pre-teen, "Sora, just close your eyes and don't think, just simply breathe, block out the outer sounds of the outside, sounding you." She said as she watched Sora do as he was told.

"_This is going to take a long time"_ thought the bluenette and within a fast motion and with luck none of the island kids not seeing this as Aqua had hit Sora on the base of his neck knocking him out cold.

Sora fell back on the sand.

"Sweet dreams, Sora' Aqua said as she got up.

End Chapter Three.


	5. Chapter 4: It Begins Part Two

Chapter Four: It Begins Part Two

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts Is owned By Disney and Square Enix.

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts, and Birth by Sleep.

Note: Okay, I know Nomura, confirmed the voice speaking to Sora, in his awakening is Mickey, however for this story, he's not. And the dive/awakening is pretty much the same as in the game, but lightly tweaked.

* * *

"_Sweet dreams, Sora"_

* * *

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like any of this is for real or not?" _Thought Sora as simply stood there, looking around this strange place where the only light was coming from the floor. The floor was an image of a girl with short black hair, her skin looked as white as snow and her lips red.

"So much to do, so little time" spoke a voice. Soon after, three pedestals appeared up from the ground followed by three items appearing on them. A sword, a shield, and a small staff

"Take your time"..."Don't be afraid"..."The door is still shut"

"Now, Sora step forward, Can you do it" asked the voice, Sora not saying a word before taking small steps towards the pedestals.

"Power sleeps within you Sora, if you give it form; it will give you strength." Said the voice,

"Choose well, Sora", he nodded his head at the voices words. Walking to the middle pedestal, taking the handle of the sword into his hand "you've chosen the power of the warrior, invincible courage and terrible destruction." Spoke the voice. "Is this the power, you wish to seek Sora?" the voiced asking the fourteen year old.

"Yes" responded Sora.

"Tell me Sora, what will you give up in exchange?" Sora went to the pedestal on his left, "I see you've given up the power of the mystic.

"Then your path is set, Sora, you have chosen the path of the warrior" replied the mysterious voice. The third item disappeared and the pedestals had sunken down into the ground. Sora backing away from them; the ground shaking underneath Sora until there was a shattering sound, Sora looking to find that the floor was breaking apart.

Sora's screams were muted as the floor had completely broken. Leaving Sora to fall until he landed on a floor similar to the last one; only this time the woman on this floor had blonde hair, and a blue dress.

"Sora, you've gained the power to fight." The voice started speaking again, "you must use this power to protect yourself and others." The voice added.

Sora heard a noise coming from the other side of the area, he looked to see little black creature forming before his very eyes. "Sora, there are times you will have to fight, my advice to you is to keep your light burning strong" added the voice. The creature took notice of Sora, and headed for him' Sora held the sword closer to himself closing his eyes, an image of him and Riku young, and sparring with wooden swords as Master Aqua watched from afar with her arms crossed. Sora opened his eyes to time, to swing the sword at the creatures and one by one and to Sora's surprise they faded away.

"I did it" exclaimed Sora, in his small excitement Sora, didn't see one little black creature appear from behind, "Sora! Behind you" yelled the voice; Sora quickly turned around and terminated the little creature. Before even a seconded had passed, the ground was beginning to be covered with darkness. Sora, panicked not knowing what to do, as his feet were beginning to sink into the darkness. Panicking even more as the rest of him sunk in as well, Sora, waving his arms and legs about until he was completely gone

* * *

Meanwhile

Aqua lifted Sora's head gently, placing a small homemade ice pack, near the base of his neck, Aqua being careful not to disturb Sora in his transition of the awakening. One wrong movement could destroy all Sora's worked for. Aqua gently and softly lowering her hand back down to the sand as she held Sora's head, almost treating him, like a mother would and infant, pulling her hand back, Aqua releasing a sigh of relief at her small success of not waking Sora.

"That way it won't sore later on, maybe bruise but it shouldn't bother him too much" Aqua said, outwardly talking to herself, getting up off the sand, "I knew I shouldn't have hit him so hard." She added.

"Is Sora alright?" asked a girl's voice from behind Aqua.

* * *

Back with Sora

Sora was still waving his arms and legs around, like an insect that had fallen on its back. That he didn't notice the darkness was starting to disappear around him; eventually he began to feel the weight of the darkness that he was thrusted into, he felt nothing surrounding him. His eyes opening up to a bright and colorful stained glass floor, getting up from the floor, a small red and gold colored chest had appeared. On to the platform, Sora went over to the chest and took the sword that was still by chance in his hand. And as if it were a second nature to him, Sora tapped on the chest with the sword opening it and gaining a healing potion from the chest.

Soon after, the only door on the platform, had unlocked it's self. Sora walked towards the door, "hold it right there, Sora, the door won't open just yet. Hey do you think you could tell me more about yourself"

"What's most important to you?" asked the Voice

"Friendship" replied the fourteen year old boy.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" asked the voice

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Getting old" Sora said honestly,

"Getting old is that really so scary for you Sora?" Sora didn't answer.

"Well what do you want out of life?"

"To see rare sights"

"To see rare sights, huh"

Sora, just nodded, "well let's review then, you want friendship, you're afraid of getting older and you want to see rare sights" the voice went over.

"_Well no duh, we just did this_" thought Sora, as he felt a little annoyed at the voice.

"Sora, your adventure begins at dawn, as long as the sun is shining, and your journey should be a pleasant one" spoke the voice

"Sounds good to me" replied Sora.

"Just remember this one thing, the day you open the door is both far off and very near." And with a flash of light Sora found himself in another room with another image of a long haired blonde in a blue dress. A light peered down on the stained glass floor; Sora went to it, the closer her got to the light, a staircase made of stain glass appeared right in front of him. Going up the stairs, lead Sora to a pillar just like the ones from before however this one had an image of a brunette woman in a gold dress.

"Sora another piece of advice, and this comes from experience, the closer you get to light the greater your shadow becomes." The voice said.

Sora's own personal shadow stretching away from Sora; he turned around to see this, his shadow lifting its self off the floor. Sora was scared, he immediately backed away.

"But don't be afraid Sora" the voice told him.

Sora watched on in fear as his own shadow was taking on a life of its own, its image changing right before his own eyes turning into a massive dark creature, with golden eyes.

"But never forget Sora"

Sora tried to run, but the stained glass stairs had vanished, and Sora nearly falling off the edge of the pillar right then and that's when Sora made a decision to fight this creature. He took a deep breath as he slowly turned around to face the creature. Taking a stance with the sword in his hand, _"I can't let them down"_ thought Sora,_ "not Riku, not Master Aqua, and I can't especially let down Kairi or anybody else down for that matter_" he thought.

The large creature, threw its fist down to the floor, where Sora made his move, attacking the creature's fist. This went on for about a good while till the creature was finally defeated. Sora was breathing heavily; he reached for that potion he obtained earlier and immediately drinking it. He went butt first down on the ground as the massive creature began to melt away but once again, like earlier, darkness appeared on the floor, right under his body, while the mystery voice again was telling Sora to not be afraid.

"Never forget Sora, you hold the mightiest weapon of all" spoke the voice as Sora was swallowed into the darkness.

"So, don't forget, you're the one who 'will' open the door." added the voice.

* * *

Birds chirped, as Sora opened his eyes, he sat up yawning, but he felt a small pain by the back of his neck. He went to lie back down until blue-violet eyes appeared in front of his face.

"Whoa" he yelled

A giggle in response, "gimme break, Kairi," said the boy

"Sora, you lazy bum, I knew that I would find you still snoozing here after you lesson with Aqua" said the red-headed girl

"No, Kairi you don't understand, I was swallowed by this huge black thing and I couldn't breathe and...Ow!" said Sora as he rubbed his neck

"Are you still dreaming Sora" asked the girl as she gave him an odd expression.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? Oh I don't even know anymore" he said, "_what was that place? ...So bizarre!"_ he thought

"_Good he's up_" Aqua thought, as she watched Sora from the waterfall.

* * *

End Chapter 4

Chapter 5, will finish Destiny Island, and begin Traverse Town.

Note: Each world after Traverse will be its own chapter with the exception of Traverse, since how many visits it has. I'm trying to get to Days/Re :Chain of memories quickly, so I can get to KH2's plot.


	6. Chapter 5: It Begins Part Three

Chapter Five: It Begins Part 3

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, there I said it! Now stop calling me about crack pairings!

Note: BBS Spoilers and KH 1 Spoiler and Coded Spoilers

Note to FlightFoot, do you mean a dive for Riku, or what was Riku doing while Sora was knocked out?

Thanks to those who are reading this, and have reviewed.

Thanks to those who haven't reviewed, but I would like to see what you think as this story continues.

* * *

"_Good he's up_" Aqua thought to herself, as her face wore a content expression. Aqua sitting on a boulder sized rock by the water fall, although she couldn't hear what they were saying, Sora and Kairi, reminded Aqua of a similar interaction with Ventus and herself, the night before the master qualification exam. Getting up from her seat, walking a bit forward to her left, as she was standing in front of the secret place; even though she wasn't even remotely close to the entrance of the cave for a brief moment Aqua could feel a small dark presence but then that feeling had quickly dissipated.

In that short moment it was then Aqua, realized their time was up.

"_But could the boys be ready, for whatever is to come"_ thought the keyblade master as her stern glare was facing towards the cave.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi, what was your home world like?" Asked the brunette boy

"I've told you before Sora, I don't remember" replied the girl as she walked toward the shore with small steps with her hands behind her back.

"Nothing, at all"

"Nothing"

"Kairi, would you ever, you know, want to go back?" Sora asked.

Kairi hesitated on the question as she thought about it, "I'm happy, here" she answered her friend. "Really?" he queried. "Well honestly Sora, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi answered as she went into a deep thought. _"I wouldn't mind, seeing her again"_ thought the girl as thought of the elderly woman; she'd meet in her dreams at night.

"I'd like to see it too, along with any other worlds out there, I want to see them all!" said Sora with a dreamy eyed expression written all over his face at thought of leaving Destiny Islands.

"Well Sora, what are we waiting for" Kairi said as she turned to face Sora, staring at him with a wide smile on her lips.

"Hey! You two better not be forgetting about me." Said a voice Sora and Kairi turned to see Riku standing behind them, carrying a log. "So, I guess, I'm the only one working on the raft then?" Riku added. As he tossed the log at Sora, who could barely catch it by the way. "And Kairi your just as lazy as Sora is" as he walked up to the girl.

"Ah, so you've noticed, after all." She said with a giggle, "well, let's go back to work on it, the three of us." Suggested Kairi, "oh and let's have a race to the raft too, come on you guys" she added with excitement.

"Huh" Sora's response

"Are you kidding me Kairi?" questioned the silver haired boy.

"Ready...GO!" she yelled as she watched Sora and Riku take off from the sand to the other side of the island where she followed behind, on her own pace.

The trio of friends had spent most of their afternoon, gathering supplies for their raft, till the sun was already starting to set.

* * *

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right" asked Sora.

"We'll never really know that, by staying here on the island." Replied Riku as he leaned back into a tree.

"But how far could a raft actually take us" questioned the fourteen year old.

"Honestly, who knows, if we have too, we'll think of something else alright?" answered Riku.

"Riku, suppose you do manage to get to another world; what would you even do there?" asked Kairi as she looked at Riku. "well, I've never really thought about it that way, it's just I can't help but wonder why we're here on this island; if there are really any other worlds out there, then why did we land on this one? Riku asked but not really excepting any answer from his friends.

And suppose there other worlds; then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else right?" Riku added.

"I don't know" said Sora, as he laid down on the bended tree,

"And that's exactly why we need to go and find out and just sitting here isn't going to give us answer, it's the same old stuff every day, so let's just go already."

"You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you Riku," Said Kairi

"Thanks to you and Master Aqua" replied Riku "if it weren't for you or Aqua coming here, I never would've thought of any of this," he added, _"and that guy who also came here, or where ever he is now"_ thought Riku.

"So, Kairi, Thanks"

"You're welcome, I guess."

"Ah so that explains why you three are building a raft" a female voice came from behind the Trio, they all looked to see Aqua standing behind them, she had taken her boots and trench coat off. "Isn't time you guys head back with the others." Said Aqua as she went toward the trio "yeah, we should be," replied Kairi as she and the boys had left their spots and heading down to the boats.

"Riku," Aqua stopping her pupil, "I'm very much aware of much you want off this island and go off and see so many things; but heed my warning, Riku, one must not be too careless with the desires for fulfilling goals, one can lose themselves into those desires." She said to him, he nodding his head at her, before he continued to walk off.

"Hey Sora, you wanted one of these right," Riku said to the boy as he threw a somewhat big star-shaped fruit at him.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora said in a small confusion. "You said you wanted one didn't you" Riku said to the younger boy. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined; they'll remain a part of each other's lives forever. Riku walking past Sora, "oh don't be stupid Sora, you know very well who you want to share it with, to have your destinies intertwined forever" mocked the silver haired boy.

"Oh, shut up Riku" said Sora as he tossed away the fruit and ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"_You'll remain a part of each other's lives forever." _Riku's words stung Aqua like a bullet. Her hand went to her charm, which she now wore like a necklace her own way of keeping Terra and Ven even closer to her heart. Going forward towards the bended tree, where Aqua took a seat on, stretching out her legs, the hot but now cooling sand hitting against her bare feet; taking a few moments of basking in the sunset which still looked beautiful to her, even after ten years.

Her gaze then drifted off from the sunset to the small boats that the kids would use to come into the island, she watched them as they headed back to the main land.

"I guess they're as ready as they can only be" Aqua said out loud talking to herself." "I know Master Eraqus' tried to prepare us for everything, as much as he could but none of us saw it coming." Still only speaking to herself. Recollecting the last ten years of her life sighing as she went back to watching the sunset grow darker.

* * *

Meanwhile on another world; a duck dressed in a mage themed outfit was walking down the hallway of bright castle, where charmed brooms carrying buckets filled with water passed him by stopping in front of a pair of mammoth sized purple double doors. He knocked on it, revealing a smaller door, which opened allowing him into the throne room of Disney Castle.

"Good Moring your majesty" said the duck as he walked down the long red carpet that leading to the only throne chair belonging to the King of Disney castle. "It's nice to see you this mor--, WHAT!" screamed the duck as he took a notice of the throne lacking its king.

However a canine head had popped out from behind the throne, with a letter in its mouth. The duck took the letter from the king's dog, and read it; before he ran out of the throne screaming angrily and with panic at the top of his lungs.

The duck made his way to the castle's garden, where he knew the king's head Guard would be. The head guard was sleeping as the angry duck approached him. "Wake up, Goofy, this is serious" said the duck; however, Goofy had just kept sleeping with a loud snore. Naturally this angered the already angry duck; with a finger held high the duck summoned a thunder bolt on the sleeping knight.

That woke Goofy up alright, "Good morning Donald" he said as he yawned. "We've got a problem, but you can't tell anyone, do you understand me" said Donald

"Queen Minnie,"

"Especially not even the queen" replied the duck

"Daisy'

"NO!!!" cried Donald.

"Morning Ladies" Goofy greeted, "WHAT!" Donald screamed as he slowly turned around to found Queen Minnie and her Lady in waiting Daisy and neither woman was looking happy.

"He...he...he..., Figures" Donald muttered to himself.

* * *

Destiny Islands,

The next day; Aqua had woken up to finder herself lying on the beach. Aqua had spent her entire night training herself in her martial arts, magic and of course incorporating those skills into and with her keyblade. She must have passed out from the exhaustion of over training, something she had always done back in the land of departure which was a horrid habit she picked up from Terra. Shaking her head to get whatever sand was in it out.

Aqua could hear the voices of the island kids, standing up, she could see Kairi talking with Selphie, Wakka was by the grotto, Riku must have been at the cove with the raft and Sora was wooden sword fighting with Tidus. But soon after she saw Sora lose, as a teacher she felt proud that Sora was able to take some defeats with humility while as a friend she sometimes wished he'd knock the block of that Tidus kid, whom was getting way to entirely cocky after each win.

Aqua decided to head down to her home, to shower and eat a meal.

* * *

Sora headed to the cove where Riku was, "Sora, what should we name the raft?" asked Riku.

"Um, I don't know, uh how about, Excalibur or something" said the younger boy.

"How about the usual, we race for it" said Riku; "Let's do it" replied Sora.

"Are you guys at it again?" asked Kairi as she walked by the two competing friends. "Sora, first one to touch the tree and make it back, wins" declared the older boy. "Fine then, I'll be the judge, same rules apply guys" said Kairi. "Take any route you want" she then added.

"Okay, so if I win, I get...to be captain! And if you win"

"I'd get to share a paopu with Kairi" Riku said with confidence.

"Huh?" Sora exclaimed

"The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi, deal" Riku said firmly.

"What!..wait a minute here" Sora hesitated

"On my count; 3...2...1...GO" interrupted Kairi.

After the race; Sora won, "alright, 1 to 0," he said with excitement as well as doing a happy dance.

"Sora, lighten up it's only a name!" said Riku as he just stared at Sora with an odd expression, that wasn't jealousy.

Afterword Sora spent most of his day, collecting items for Kairi. One of the last items sent him into the secret place. He collected the mushroom that just so happened to be in front of a drawing him and Kairi drew of each other some time ago Sora putting his hand against the drawings as he smiled from the memory.

He knelt down and picked up a rock

* * *

"Where's Sora?" Aqua asked Wakka, as she passed him by.

"Oh, he went into the secret place, just now" answered Wakka, "Thanks" Aqua said as she quickly walked into the direction of the secret place.

* * *

Sora, putting down the rock as he finished his addition to Kairi's drawing of him, he drew himself giving a paopu to Kairi. His eyes lowered somewhat to the sand floor, but he shot up fast as he heard a noise from behind him. "Who's there?"

"I've come to see the door to this world" Sora looked to see a cloaked figure hidden somewhat well but still able to see the figure to some extent.

"Huh"

"This world has been connected"

"What are you talking about?'

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed" spoke the mystery voice of the cloaked figure

"Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!"

"Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from" Sora asked the stranger

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door" spoke the figure. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little" the figure ignoring Sora's question.

"Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there" spoke Sora, as if he were making a vow.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing" said the cloaked figure. Sora turned his attention away from the figure and turned to look at the door but when he moved his head back the figure was gone. Sora couldn't find a way to describe but there was something about that man that made his heart heavy like he knew him, but it wasn't a good thing.

"Sora!" the voice of his teacher calling to him as she entered the cave, "Aqua" he responded, "There was this guy, who was here just now but I don't know how he was gone, just like that" he explained to her.

"Sora, What guy? What did he look like?" she questioned him, "Well, from what I could tell, he was wearing a cloak and it looked like it was hunched over but I couldn't see his face or anything."

"_Xehanort!"_ thought Aqua. "Sora if there is anything else you need to tell me now is the time to do it" She said with such firmness. "Well, he mentioned, something about the world being connected but I don't know what that means." He told her.

"Alright Sora, go on and get out of here but I need you to act like nothing has happened alright"

"I'll try Aqua ...I mean Master Aqua"

"Sora, one more thing; don't mention this to Riku."

* * *

They came out of the cave together; Aqua had gone back to her home to gather her thoughts over this.

Sora went to where Riku was. "Where were you and why was Aqua with you?" asked Riku. "Oh, I was just being scolded by Master Aqua again; I'm not too sure of this but I think sometimes she enjoys yelling at us" Sora said with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah...sure Sora, that must be it" Riku added sarcastically. _"Or maybe it's cause your such an idiot at times"_ Riku mentally added.

* * *

By the time it was sunset, Sora and Kairi, were sitting on the end of the dock.

"You know, Riku's changed" spoke Kairi

"What do you mean? Kairi" asked the brunette.

"Well..."

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Let's take the raft and let's go, just the two of us" randomly coming out of Kairi's mouth

"What? What's gotten in to you?"

"Just kidding" she giggled.

"You're the one that's changed Kairi"

"maybe, you know I was little afraid at first but now I'm ready, no matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always go back here, Right?" Kairi said; as she confessed her once worry.

"Yeah, of course!" replied Sora.

"That's Good." She said.

"Sora, don't ever change" said Kairi as she stood up.

"Huh"

"I just can't wait, once we set sail; it'll be great" she said

* * *

Back at Disney Castle

Donald, Goofy as well as Queen Minnie and Daisy, went over the king's letter. "Oh my, what could this mean?" said the female duck.

"It means, we'll just have to trust the king"

"Don't worry, your Highness, We'll look for the king and this 'key'

"Thank you, the both of you" said The Queen.

"Uh, Daisy, could you look after the-," "Of, course, now you too, be careful now" Spoke the lady in waiting.

The queen, turned to the desk of the study, "I'd almost forgotten Jiminy will be accompanying you to record your journey." Donald looked towards the cricket on the desk, the notary of the castle he was.

"We hope; for all of you to return home safely please help the king" the queen spoke with such emotion in her words.

Donald took a last glance a Pluto, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy....wait Goofy!

"You're coming too!" Donald yelled as he dragged the knight with him to the holding place of the gummi ships.

* * *

Destiny Islands, Night time

Aqua was stalking around the island, looking for any traces of Xehanort; she knew she sensed him earlier in the cave, Aqua regretted that she dismissed so easily but then again living in nine years in peace would have that effect on you. She was like a predator hunting its prey; dressed in the re-tailored version of her old outfit, while wearing her black gray leather trench coat. Her somewhat now long hair still in its layers, were moving about in this wind. Aqua knew something was coming and it wasn't a storm that the islands would usually get.

The blade of her master was in her hand, she was ready for a battle and Aqua couldn't deny the fact that she wanted revenge more, then saving a world, so in one sense Aqua was happy that Terra, Ven and Master Eraqus, wouldn't see this side of her.

She may have lived in ten years of peace, but there was something about betrayal that'll always stays with you.

* * *

Back on the main land, Sora was simply resting on his bed, waiting to be called down for dinner. _"Something doesn't feel right"_ thought the fourteen year old; looking out his window, where the island was in clear view, he saw lightening shoot down "A storm?...Oh no the raft!" Sora said as he got up and jumped out his window being easy since he lived on the ground floor of his parent's house.

"Sora, dinner's ready, Sora?" his mother calling out to him.

* * *

Riku and Kairi were on the island, by that time the winds got heavier. "Come on let's go to the secret place." He said to her, "Riku what about the raft and Aqua?" she asked her friend

"Fine! I'll check on the raft. Go to the secret place Kairi" Riku yelled at her and she did just that, he walked off into the direction of the raft. "What the" as Riku encountered a strange sight, a cloak, that seemed to be worn by no one but it looked like it was standing. The cloak fell to the ground as Riku could only see a pink light rush at him. His back fell to the ground but he got up quickly he smirked as darkness surrounded his body. But the darkness dimmed and Riku headed back towards the secret place.

* * *

"Riku and Kairi's boats, they're here too" before Sora could finish his thought, "what's that" he screamed as he looked up towards the sky, just what was going on.

Sora, didn't know what to do as he saw the creatures from his dream appearing on the island. _"That's not possible" _he thought as he ran from the creatures. Fortunately for Sora, saw Riku by the bridge, which led to the bended tree, where they always sat together.

"Riku! Where's Kairi, I thought she was with you?" panicked Sora.

"The door has opened." He said

"What, Riku?"

"The door has opened Sora; we can finally go outside this world." Riku spoke so calmly

"What are you talking about, we got to find Kairi?" Yelled Sora

"Kairi's coming with us"

"Once, the three of us step through; we might not be able to come back, we may never see our parents or even Aqua again, There's no turning back from this Sora, but this maybe our only chance we can't let our own fears stop us, I'm not afraid of the darkness" he said as he turned around sticking out his hand towards Sora.

"Riku" Sora said, sacred, this wasn't the Riku he knew, who this person.

A dark purple portal opened up underneath Riku.

"Sora!" "Riku!" Aqua screamed at the top of her lungs as she fought her way through the pureblooded heartless. Aqua learned of them through master Eraqus, but they were so rare to see since they resided in the realm of darkness but apparently not any more.

Sora, looked to Aqua, but he and Riku were sucked into the darkness. Sora tried to reach for Riku but he just couldn't make it, it was all the darkness between them and then there was a light, and Sora found himself back on the island and the small creatures were gone. But strangely Sora heard that voice again. "Keyblade" was all it said. And so Sora looked down to see he had finally summoned a keyblade. "Sora, you summoned a keyblade and wait where's Riku, he was with you" as Aqua finally made it to him. "I don't know, he went willingly into that darkness, that opened up and he was saying the strangest things like that guy was"

That was all Aqua needed to hear,_ "oh-no not again, just like Terra"_

"Aqua, you've got to help me find Kairi, she's here too!" pleaded Sora

"What? Oh my god. where would she be Sora?"

"I don't know, maybe the secret place?" suggested the boy

Aqua, grabbed Sora by his arm "Come on" running off into the direction of the cave.

* * *

They made it to the secret place without much trouble. And luckily they did find Kairi. "Kairi" Sora, said as he stared at the girl's back

Aqua stayed quiet, "_some things not right with her, she's different some how" _thought the bluenette.

"Sora" Kairi spoke with a monotone voice as she turned to face them. And out of nowhere a gush of wind propelled Kairi to Sora, where she disappeared. However a second gush of wind came trying to knock Sora down, but Aqua went behind her pupil to catch him however the wind was strong enough to knock Sora and Aqua out of the cave. It took them to what was left of the raft. Sora tried to grab on to it. And Aqua tried to keep herself and Sora grounded as parts of the island were being sucked into and broken up into the dark vortex in the sky.

But their grips caved as the raft was starting to be lifted in the air as it now was breaking apart. Sora's log piece broke off first and Aqua, let go of hers so she could catch Sora. Never the less they were still in the air being pulled further in the vortex.

Aqua brought Sora closer to her, into an embrace so she wouldn't lose him into the vortex, to where it would ever lead them.

And just like that it all went black

* * *

End Chapter Five

Next Ch6: Traverse Town.

I never thought this chapter would never get done.


	7. Chapter 6: Traverse Town Part One

Chapter Six: Traverse Town

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix

Warning: Big Birth by Sleep Spoilers.

* * *

"Oh no a star is going out" as Goofy pointed up towards the night sky, of traverse town.

"We've got to find that key, Goofy, lets hurry" responded Donald as the pair walked about the empty streets of district one. "Donald, ya know maybe we ought to find Leon, like the king asked us too" said the taller creature, climbing up a small set of steps.

Donald and Goofy had begun to part ways, "uh Donald, I think this is the-"

"Aw! What do you know you big palooka!" said the duck as he continued to walk off.

"Hmm, what do I know?" Goofy asked himself. "Come one Pluto" Goofy calling out to the king's canine; Pluto already separated from the two as he was now heading down into corner that lead to the ally of Traverse Town.

Where behind some crates, Pluto had come across a boy sitting upright against the wall of the building while a woman with blue hair laid passed out on the ground, where large cut opened up on her face bleeding, Pluto let out a small cry for the woman.

Pluto sniffed at the woman, before turning to the boy; taking a few sniffs before licking the boy's face.

Sora was starting to come back into consciousness, "uh, what a dream" he muttered softly, his eyes half way open, "mom?" As he looked in Pluto's direction, Pluto nudging the boy with his paw, "That wasn't a dream is it?" as she shot up from the ground. "Oh no, mom and dad!" trying to catch his balance, "Kairi and Riku" he said to himself. "Uh, where am I?" as Sora finally took note of his current surroundings.

Pluto barked to get Sora's attention, looking down towards the dog, "I don't suppose you know where I am" he asked the dog as his hand reached out to pet him.

Petting him on the head, Pluto moved his head to point out the still unconscious Aqua.

"Master Aqua!" cried out Sora, as he went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her body, "She needs help" Sora said out loud as he found the open cut on Aqua's face. Pluto barked and then began to run off. "Hey wait!" Sora called out to the dog, while as he tried to pick up the older woman; Sora got Aqua to sit upright as he put her back against one of the crates. Sora knew he wouldn't be able to hold Aqua for a certain amount of time, "What am I going to do?" he asked himself as he put his hands behind his head.

Sora, didn't even know what was going on. First that weird dream, then those monsters in the dream and those same monsters on the island. Sora was so confused he didn't even know what to think at this point. "Wait a minute, if those monsters were real and that keyblade was real, then maybe" Sora thought as one of his hands reached down into his pocket. His eyes widen when his fingers came into contact with glass; pulling it out of his pocket, it was the potion Sora had gotten from the treasure chest in his dream or at least he used to think it was a dream.

"I hope this helps" he said as knelt down on the ground; moving Aqua's head more towards himself. Taking the lid off the potion; putting its edge to her mouth, which Sora kind of held open. Slowly pouring the potion down in her mouth, Sora adjusted her head, so Aqua wouldn't choke; Sora pulled the small jar away as soon as it was empty, setting the jar down, Sora waited a few moments. He could feel his chest grow heavy with worry and guilt as he kept looking at Aqua's unconscious form.

From what else Sora could remember was being pulled into Aqua's arms, holding him like his own mother would do. As they we're pulled into that storm or whatever that was something else Sora didn't know. He remembered when they had begun to fall, Aqua had some out flipped them around, so it would look like Sora was on top of her. At first he didn't know why she did that but now was he was staring at her with concern written all over him.

He realized, she did it to protect him. Recalling that second, as Aqua had hit the ground, she releasing sounds of pain. On impact she had let go of Sora who had stumbled back towards hitting his head on wall behind him. Sora rubbed the aching spot on the back of his head.

"Aqua, I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen but please don't leave me alone, right now I feel like you're the only one I have left" confessed the fourteen year old reaching for his master's hand and held it with in his. "Aqua, please don't go"

* * *

Elsewhere a young boy with Silver lavender hair, had awoken as he got up from the ground. He didn't recognize his surroundings, which to him was a good thing. The ground looked like frozen ice but at the same time it wasn't and the sky was purple.

"Where am I?'

* * *

"_Am I dead?"_ Aqua questioned has she had opened her eyes, to find herself surround by light and all things white.

"Aqua" a voice from behind Aqua, greeted her.

"_That voice sounds so familiar"_ she thought to herself, she turned herself around as she gasped in a surprised shock to see Master Eraqus, "No, Aqua, you aren't dead; as you're still needed." He said as he walked closer to his formal student.

"Master, how is this possible, I thought you were" her own hand cutting off her sentence as she tried to keep her

"I am dead Aqua; however there is a little piece of me that will always be with my students, watching over them."

"Sora, Kairi and Riku, they'll need you now more than ever" he said firmly. Aqua focused. "Its Xehanort isn't it, I knew I sensed that bastard, I knew it" She said. Eraqus nodded his head towards his head to aqua.

"Aqua, you were my best student and I know you've done a fine job as a master towards those boys, But Aqua you have to remember you're still only human, it's natural for you to be confused on matters that question your character" he said to her, crossing his arms.

Aqua froze at his statement; it was like he searched her mind and was reading her private thoughts of vengeance. "I just wished I could've remembered that when Ventus came back to me as a scared child but all I could see was Xehanort's key for destruction; "Terra had been right to stop me from making a mistake."

"Terra?" she questioned as her mind flooded back to her conversation with the retired Master Yensid.

"Xehanort struck me from behind, destroying my body but as for my heart, it had taken refuge within Terra. But I'm afraid it left Terra rather ...lost." spoke the old master. "And I know, you know the story from there." He added.

Aqua shook her head 'no', "No, not all of it" she started off. "What happened to him after I saved him from falling further into the realm of darkness?" She asked.

"He saved you, when he opened that portal"

"After that" she said, almost afraid of the answer.

"He spends 10 years of his life, in Radiant Garden, with Xehanort and himself locked away in his body, fighting for control, due to the actions of sealing Xehanort and himself, it was a cost of his own memory."

Aqua putting a hand over her charm, which lies over her heart.

"He finds a recently orphaned little girl with a heart of pure light, it reminds him of a similar girl he once he knew"

"_Could that have been Kairi?"_ thought Aqua.

"A year later, He releases Xehanort (unknowingly it released me aswell) from his body permanently, with the aid of your keyblade; He was successful in that, but Terra could not be complete, a piece of himself was missing. "His own darknesshad taken over, trapping himself and his heart within his own body. I spent ten years watching helplessly as his body would do horrible things"

"What was Terra missing?" asked Aqua

"A piece of his soul, when Xehanort took possesion of his body, Terra's soul had broken in half, in an attemp to stop him" answered Eraqus.

"_This is my entire fault,"_ she thought to herself. "_If I had just...done what he asked of me, He wouldn't be like this"_ Aqua thought, while tears began to fall.

"And then he drops that girl off on to, Destiny Islands, and I had followed him, but as a roaming heart it can have its limitations, what I didn't except was to see you, I waited till you got back from helping that girl and that is when I had taken a place inside your heart."

Aqua was speechless by this point, her face streaked with silent tears. "wh-what about Xehanort? What happened to him?" she asked when Aqua finally did regain some of her voice. "Like myself, he became a roaming heart, from that point on, I do not know but I too, have felt him recently even in my current form"

"Now it's time for you to wake up, I don't know when will be the next time we speak,

"Master Eraqus, "You '_knew'_ what he did to Ven and what he was planning on afterward, you were well aware of these horrid things he could do, and you just stood by as he took us apart one by one. You _'knew'_ he playing us for fools; when he came back for the exam and you didnt do anything"

He stayed silent, "So I have a question for you"

"What is your question?"

"Why didn't you try to save them?"

Silence

"How could you just stand by; Ven is living proof of a monster he's become. Look what it drove Terra too and he was a _son_ to you! and you may have titled me a master but I was still young. We still _needed_ you. "How could you abandon us, leaving us to that monster?"

Again Silence

"I'm going to wake up now and be where I know, I'm needed" she said firmly as she looked at him.

* * *

"Aqua....Aqua..." Sora said over and over.

"Sora" was the first word out of Aqua's mouth.

"Thank god, you're awake"

End Chapter six.


	8. Chapter 7: Traverse Town Part Two

Chapter Seven: Traverse Town Part Two

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers from Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 1.

Please Review.

* * *

Sora, holding on to Aqua's arm as he, helped her get up from the ground, "Sora, the first thing we need to take care of, is finding out where are we." Aqua said releasing a groan from her mouth as her muscles tried to wake up. Sora nodding at his teacher's words, "well there was this dog that was here before and I think used that direction to leave" Sora suggested to Aqua

"Alright, Sora, I'll take your word for it, now you've got to help me walk, using that potion earlier was good thinking Sora, but it wasn't strong enough to heal the rest of me, So, hopefully we can find an item shop here" she said to him as they began to move out from the alley; walking straight and then turning around the corner. Heading out to an area with many brown brick buildings and lights, "Wow, this is so weird. We're actually in another world" exclaimed Sora as the duo headed out, further into this unfamiliar world.

"Despite, the circumstances Sora, I can understand how this can be all over whelming for you" Aqua spoke, as she witnessed the mixed expressions on Sora's face.

"Look Aqua an accessory shop, maybe they can help us out" said Sora.

"Alright", Aqua and Sora heading into the shop, Sora went in first while Aqua leaned against the building.

"Hey there, how can I...it's only a kid" said a tall man blonde man, with a deep and rough voice in a southern accent, along with a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! And the name is Sora" Sora, said to the man as he walked up to the main counter of the accessory shop.

"Okay, okay, Simmer down" he said putting his hands on his lips. "So why the long face Sora, you lost or something?" asked the tall man, as the side of his mouth was playing with the toothpick.

"Yeah actually, I am, well me and my friend Aqua, she's outside, don't know where we are?" asked Sora. "We came from Destiny's island and there was this big strange storm and somehow she and I ended up here" added the fourteen year old.

"Huh' replied the shop owner; "This is Traverse Town" answered the older man.

* * *

Outside, with Aqua

"_Could have those really been heartless?"_ she thought to herself, "_but they reside in the realm of darkness, how is it possible that they've been roaming about Destiny Island or other worlds for that matter_" she continued thinking to herself, as her body leaned back into the brick wall.

Aqua's right hand becoming a fist, "_Xehanort, I'll find out what you're up to and when I do, I'm coming for you!_" Aqua tightening her fist too hard, a speck of blood appeared from the exposed skin of her hand and into the dark arm warmer.

* * *

"So gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked, without any realization of his rudeness. Putting his hands on the counter "Don't call me gramps kid, the name is Cid," said the older man, obviously offended by Sora's tactlessness. "Not sure, what you're talking about Sora, but this sure isn't your island." Cid added, taking the tooth pick out of his mouth for a seconded, before placing it back in.

"Hmm, alright then, thanks for your help then" Sora moving away from the counter, then going to the door _"Besides we should be looking for Riku and Kairi anyway"_ Sora thought to himself.

"Hey, ki-...Sora, if you and your friend run into trouble, you two just come to me and I'll look out for two" Cid said with such sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks, we'd appreciate that."

"Well, good luck with whatever it is your trying to do"

And on that note, Sora left the shop.

* * *

"The shop keeper, said we're in Traverse Town" Sora told Aqua. As they were now walk around the town, this time Aqua was able to walk by herself now but at careful pace.

"I see" She responded to Sora, not completely paying attention to him, Aqua was lost in the mess that was once her thoughts, she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Eraqus, about Terra and Xehanort, it just hurt to think about it. As well as, Riku and Kairi, _"they could be anywhere, or in any world, the odds are very slim In finding them here"_ Aqua thought to herself, she didn't have the heart to say this to Sora, just in case they couldn't find Riku and Kairi, here in this world. Because Sora was right, as of right now they only have each other to rely on.

They stopped in front of two large doors, with a sign on the side that said, second district and they entered through the doors. Where they immediately encounter a man running in fear, he trips, Sora tries to go over and help the fallen man, but was stopped as a pink light was being emitted from the man's chest, Sora, froze in fright as the pink light had turned into a heart.

Aqua, with her own looks of surprise written all over her face, she leaned forward reaching for Sora, "Get behind me" as her eyes were locked with the heart. They watched as that heart floated towards that small speck of darkness; watching it turn into, a small black creature dressed in blue, with head gear, that looked similar to a knight's helmet but then the creature disappeared.

Nonetheless before a moment had even passed by, Aqua and Sora were surrounded by heartless. "It's the creatures from the island" he screamed to Aqua. "Sora, I'm going to need your help. I can still barely move, I need you to summon your keyblade and fight with me," she said with such sternness as she took a stance and summoned her keyblade. Sora nodded, he wasn't sure how, he did it back on the island but he needed to figure it out and fast and with taking a quick breathe in and concentration, in his hand appeared the keyblade once more. _"I did it!" _

Aqua, was destroying the small heartless, as quick as she was able too, being at somewhat of a disadvantage. "_I should of have used, cure when I had the chance too_" thought the bluenette warrior. Aqua could feel the muscles in her legs begging her to stop moving. Another three slashes, destroying more heartless at once.

Sora, swinging the keyblade around taking out whatever creature he could; if someone had told him years ago, that one day he'd actually be fighting monsters similar to ones that Master Aqua would described, monsters that didn't seem real to him and Riku, he would have thought they were nuts. Aqua spent nine years preparing him and Riku for this and it was like everything he learned was locking its self up inside of him. He noticed that most of the creatures were ganging up on Aqua, but Sora stood in amazement at his master for her abilities.

He watched as Aqua changed her stance, lifting the keyblade, "Thunder!" she said so strongly and with that all creatures surrounding her were gone, even the stragglers that kept a distance, to the ones by him.

"Wow!" Sora muttered under his breath. But quickly lowered his head to the ground as he realized a mistake, he committed or rather didn't.

Aqua breathing at a pace, in and out her mouth; lowering her keyblade but not dismissing it, her bright blue eyes immediately targeted Sora.

Sora, could feel his master's eyes on him, he was afraid to look up at her, to see that disappointing look only in her eyes and then that scolding expression on her face. _"Well, I better face the music before I make her madder"_ he thought to himself. He could hear her boots coming towards him, he lifted his head and without a doubt, there was 'that' look on her face. Sora gulped.

"Sora, when in battle, no matter who your opponent is you never turn your back to them, never"

He nodded

"Sora, I'm well aware that you received your keyblade in less than 24 hours ago, but I have been teaching you for nine years, you should have known better.

Sora nodding again

"And as of right now Sora, it really is just us at the moment and I am not saying this to be mean, I am saying this because we don't know what's going on Sora and I can already tell you, this is a part of something much bigger" finishing her 'scolding'.

"Yes, Master Aqua"

"Alright then, let's head back to the first district and try to find a place to stay for the night" heading straight forward towards the double wooden doors.

"Hey, Aqua, I know you don't want to hear this, I mean, I know, I let you down and all"

"Sora, you didn't let me down, you reacted like any other fourteen year old would do, and I'll let you in on a secret, when I was thirteen, I messed up my first time out against creatures like those" she said to Sora, looking back at him, with a smirk at the corner of her mouth

"_**Yeah I know Terra, told me about, which is why he won't let you live it down**__" _Aqua froze as she heard that while as watching Sora's mouth move but the words didn't match up and that voice, "Sora, did just say something?", she heard him say it.

"I said, whoa, I mean it's really hard to imagine you messing up" he answered with his head behind his hands. "Well, it was just the once" Aqua said as she turned around.

"You know, Master Aqua, you're a lot to live and work up too"

"_**I've told her that many times, except the master part, didn't get a chance too**_," Now Aqua knew she heard that, has her hand been flat against the door. "Well, I thought it'd give you and Riku a challenge" she replied heading into the first district with Sora right behind her, with their keyblades still in hand.

"_Am I really hearing Ven's voice, or is all that wrapped up guilt finally getting to me?"_

* * *

"They'll come out at you out of now where"

Aqua and Sora looked in the direction of the voice. "Who are you?" asked Sora, a man with short dark but not too dark brown hair, with blue eyes and a scar on his face approached the duo.

"And they'll keep on coming at ya as long as you continue to wield the keyblade" the man pointed towards Sora's keyblade.

"And that's why he has me," Aqua, stepping up the man, her keyblade still out in the open as well.

"So answer me this, why would it choose a kid like him?" He asked putting his hand to his fore head, "HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" responded Sora.

"Never mind, now let's see that Keyblade" he said as he held out his hand, walking towards Sora. "What, there is no way you're getting this?" Sora exclaimed as he took a fighting stance with the keyblade.

"Hey! In case you hadn't noticed there two of us, and if you take any more steps towards him, I'll make sure, your real acquainted with my mine" said Aqua as she defended Sora.

"Alright" replied the stranger as he pulled out his own weapon, which was a sword with its handle designed like a revolver. "Have it your way then" he added with his blade over his shoulder.

He made the first move as he slashed down his sword, Aqua jumped back to dodge the movement, she dodged a few more of his attacks, and Aqua had to be real careful as she still attempting to recover from the heartless fight.

As Sora watched the fight, he started feeling tired and very weak from that fight with those creatures had taken some energy from him, but everything from all before that was starting to hit him. His body felt wobbly, and with his eye lids fluttering, Sora hit the ground hard as he passed out.

Aqua had her keyblade against his sword, a test of might if you will imagine. They both looked towards Sora, seeing him passed out. "_Shit!"_ thought Aqua. _"I have to end this fight now_" she added. But before she could the stranger had made a move first, using the handle of his blade, he knocked Aqua out with one blunt hit to the head but before she could fall, he had caught her in his arms.

"Hey you found it, nice going Leon...uh whoa, who's that?" said a female voice as she pointed to Aqua, Leon look to the voice; seeing a girl watching over the boy; Leon adjusting his psychical hold on Aqua carrying her bridal style.

"A sign, a true sign clarifying that things are worse than we thought, a lot worse," as he showed the girl Aqua's keyblade

"That makes two Keybladers, no three! If you include the king" said the girl.

"Yuffie, get the kid, let's talk about this back at the hotel, we don't know if it's safe here to talk" said Leon, he felt like someone was watching him.

* * *

A figure stood tall from atop one of the buildings, the figure was tall, but with a well outer muscle build; he wore a black coat, its hood concealing all of his face, he saw the whole fight from his position. His hands clenched tightly as he watched the brown hair man, holding the bluenette woman. His eyes glaring at that man; a portal opened behind the man, backwardly walking into it, closing upon his entrance into it.

* * *

End Chapter Seven.


	9. Chapter 8: Traverse Town Part Three

Chapter Eight: Traverse Town Part 3

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form. I'd like too but I don't.

Warning: Spoiler from BBS, Kingdom Hearts 1

Please Review, even though you can not see me through your computer screens (....or at least i hope so) but i am on my hands and knees. i'd like to know what think on where i am taking this story.

* * *

"Gawrsh, Donald there's nobody here, it sure is spooky." Said the tall, dog dressed in a green turtle neck with a black vest over it and beige pants and an odd brown shaped hat on his head as the due were walking down the back alley of traverse town.

"Ah phooey! I'm not scared of anything!' said the almost always angry duck while as a light skinned hand was about to tap Donald on his shoulder, "AHHHH" screamed Donald as he jumped high into the air; latching on to Goofy from behind.

"Excuse me, but did the king send you?" said a calm feminine voice, Goofy and Donald turned their heads toward the voice to see a beautiful woman being them, her hair brown and up in a ponytail style but with a bow and she was dressed in pink dress, she tilted her head at the strange duo.

* * *

At Traverse Town's only hotel

"Come on you lazy bum, wake up!" said a voice, a groan releasing from Sora's mouth as he slowly begun to wake up.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked him

"I guess" Sora muttered as he sat up, "those creatures that were attacking you and your friend were after the keyblade; but it's you hearts their really after because you two can wield the keyblade." The voice spoke ever so softly. Sora opening his eyes, to find Kairi, standing before him, "I'm so glad that you're okay Kairi!"

"Kairi?" questioned the voice, "Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie said with such exclaim and excitement. Sora's eyes focused in as he saw a somewhat taller girl, with short black hair before him.

"Squall, I really think this kid hit the ground harder then it looked, said Yuffie. "For the last time, it's Leon!" said a deeper voice as he walked over to the other side of the bed with a small ice pack in her hand. "Hey! You're that guy from before, and where's Aqua?" spoke Sora, "Kid, would you keep it down; your friend is right behind you, she's resting" pointed out Yuffie.

"My name isn't kid! It's Sora and hey! Our keyblades as he spotted them against the wall over by Squall or Leon, well whatever his name is. "Yeah we had to get them away from you guys, to shake off those creatures and it turns out that's how they can track you too, specifically." Yuffie explained to Sora, as Leon, as he brought the ice pack over to the top of Aqua's head, placing it in the spot, where he had hit her with the handle of his gun-blade. Lifting Aqua up from the mattress, and then moving her body more up the bed, then placing her back against the head board, the act of kindness; causing Aqua to come too,

Opening her eyes at a slow pace, light being the first thing she saw, the second blue eyes starting at her, as brown hair, hung in front of the person's face. "Terra?" she questioned softly, only Leon could hear her mumble. "I think you over did it with that hit to the head Squall!" Or so he had thought he did.

Ignoring Yuffie, "it was the only way to conceal your hearts from them, but I don't how ling that'll keep working for you two." spoke Leon, as he walked away from Aqua, whom was up and 'slowly' waking up, as she now held the ice pack to her head." Leon added to Yuffie's explanation.

"I can understand, your friend being chosen to wield" as he walked toward the keyblades, "but it is still hard to believe that, you of all people are one of the chosen ones" as Leon held the kingdom key in the air, until it and Aqua's keyblades had returned to them. Aqua's keyblade was dismissed "however I do suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"how about you two, start making sense and tell us what's really going on here" Said Aqua, as she was back to her regular old self, she felt completely rejuvenated from her head to her toes. Well save for the small headache other than that Aqua was ready for anything.

Sora turning around; "Aqua!" Sora said with a happy relief in his tone as he looked towards his master.

* * *

Meanwhile with Donald and Goofy,

"Okay, you know that there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" asked the woman in the pink dress as she sat down on the bed, of the red room they were currently located in.

"Yeah" answered Donald as he nodded his feathered head.

"But they're supposed to be a secret!" said Goofy putting both of his hand over his mouth.

"They've been secret, because they've never been connected, until now. When the heartless came, it changed everything"

* * *

"The Heartless," Sora said in confusion.

"Sora, don't you remember anything I teach you," Aqua stood up from the bed, adjusting her trench coat.

"Those dark creatures that attacked you before" Yuffie, told him. "They originally reside in the realm of darkness; it's a mystery how one of them can get to another world, let alone groups of less heartless" Aqua said aloud.

"Beings without hearts" said Leon, "not exactly, their hearts wrapped in darkness." interrupted Aqua.

"The darkness in people's hearts that what attracts them and there is darkness within every heart" Leon, continued to talk.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of Ansem?" Yuffie randomly asking the two key wielders, as she now interrupted Leon.

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy asked with his hand placed under his chin.

"He was studying the heartless; he recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report"

Donald didn't say anything, as he crossed his arms. Goofy reached his arms out to the girl, "Gawrsh, can we see it"

"If it were that easy, unfortunately the pages of his report were scattered everywhere." She told the animal duo.

"Scattered!" Donald and Goofy said at the time.

"Too many worlds"

"Oh, then perhaps the king went to find 'Em" suggested Goofy

"Yes! Those were my thoughts exactly."

"We've go to find him and fast!"

"Wait!" interrupted Donald. "Aren't you forgetting something, you big palooka, we need to find that 'key' first."

"That's right, the keyblade"

* * *

"So, what you're saying is, the keyblade is basically, the only way to fix whatever is going on"

"Exactly" confirmed Yuffie. "The heartless have great fear of the keyblade, this is why they'll keep coming after the both of you, no matter" added Leon

"Remember Sora, Heartless are all heart, no true mind of what was once their humanity is gone" Aqua, told her pupil. Sora nodded to her as he listened to her words.

"But I didn't want this" he said, unknown to him, he caught Aqua's attention. "Well, Kid, the keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you, Sora" said Yuffie.

'So tough luck, kid" responded Leon, as he was leaning against the door of the green room.

"How did all this happen?" Aqua asked Leon.

"You know what? I really don't know" he said to the bluenette keyblade master. "Sooner or later, the heartless will find you, the both of you; I hope you two, are best prepared." added Leon. Aqua and Sora didn't anything else after that.

"Yuffie, lets regroup with Aerith, she should be there with the other visitors by now" spoke Leon. "Alright, Whatever you say Squall" said the petite ninja.

"It's Leon!"

Before anyone had time to move, that dressed heartless from the 2nd district appeared in the room, "Oh-no!" shouted Yuffie,

"Yuffie go!" Leon said to her, she ran out of the room and into the next one.

"Aqua, Sora, let's go" yelled Leon as he chased the heartless, the heartless jumped out the window with the trio right behind it.

* * *

Donald headed for the door, but before he reached the handle. The door opened and connected with his small feathered body while as slamming him into the door.

"Yuffie!" screamed Aerith, as the dark haired girl ran into the room and grabbed the brunette by the arm, dragging her away.

The door moved and Donald eventually slid down from being 'planted' into the wall.

Master and pupil fought the heartless, as Leon ran up ahead, he had mentioned, not to bother with the small fries, but it wasn't something Aqua want to chance in case an innocent came into the cross fire. They found themselves back into the very same alley, they had woken up in.

"Sora! Let's go catch up to Leon, the heartless are moving in his direction, now." She said as she began to run off, Sora followed her.

Oddly enough, they were back in the seconded district, where there were more heartless here than in the alley, Aqua immediately went to the bigger groups, destroying them with magic. Sora focused on destroying with the keyblade itself; doing better than his performance from the first battle.

The keyblade pair, fought till all the heartless in the area was gone.

"Sora, let's go and check the next area for more." Aqua said to her student.

* * *

Back Donald and Goofy,

Goofy, ran to the end of the balcony, his gut bumping into the railing. Goofy, looked to the ground area of the 3rd district, he saw a boy and woman enter the area. Meanwhile, a heartless appeared before the human acting dog.

Goofy turned around his shield in his hand, "Gawrsh, are these the heartless guys"

"Let's go get 'Em goofy!" said Donald with his mage staff in hand.

Less than a moment later; "AHHHH" the animal duo screamed as they were propelled into the air.

* * *

"Hmm" Sora stopped for a moment, "ugh, Master Aqua, do you hear that?" he asked his teacher. Aqua headed back to Sora. "Well it sounded almost like..."

Aqua looked up as her eyes widened, "like Screaming, Sora move now!" finishing his sentence for him.

"Uh"

However it was too late for a Aqua and Sora to move. They were plowed into the ground by Goofy and Donald.

"Hey, the key!" said Goofy, "And there's two of them" exclaimed Donald.

However the heartless as well as some form of barrier appeared from nowhere, it was now time to fight some more. The four being, all took a stance, as they prepared themselves mentally for this battle. It seemed like it had been an hour until all the heartless were gone.

Sora was about to say something, but then from the sky came giant armored pieces, it looked like a heartless, they pieces put themselves together.

Aqua, took the initiative, " alright, I know we just met and all, but there are four of us, if we work together, we can defeat this guy, a lot quicker, by each of us taking a part to fight with, then on the main piece, we'll finish him off,' they quickly agreed and set off to do so.

Soon, after the heartless creature began to tremble, his head falling off, and the heart contained within him, was freed.

Aqua finally getting a better looks at their new companions "Donald, Goofy?" she questioned.

The two turned to look at her; it was while before they had even recognized her. They had only met once at the home of the retired Master Yensid, when Aqua had saved King Mickey.

--Later—

"So you guys, were looking for me" She said to the animal duo, "yes, but not specifically by name" added the duck.

"They too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade" as Leon and Yuffie came up to the now foursome, "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Sora perked up as soon as he heard that offer coming from Goofy.

"I wonder, if I can find Riku and Kairi"

"Of Course" said Donald.

"Are you sure?" questioned Goofy.

"Who knows, but we need them to help us find the king." Donald muttered to only Goofy.

"You two, should go, especially if you want to find your friends." Intervened Leon.

"I guess" Sora said, with a bit of sadness.

"but you can't come looking like that, understand!" said the duck

"No frowning, No sad face, okay," explained Donald,

"Yeah you got to look funny like us." Added Goofy.

"Happy? Huh", a minute passed, Sora looked at the animal duo with the worlds oddest facial expression., the duo started to laugh out loud, " that's one funny face," muttered Goofy.

"okay, we'll go with you guys, "I'm Aqua, in case you had completely forgotten."

"And I'm Sora"

"Donald Duck"

"The name's Goofy", as their hands were all atop one another, "all for one and one for all," added Goofy.

* * *

End Chapter Eight,

Chapter Nine: Wonderland or Tarzan


	10. Chapter 9: Wonderland

Chapter Nine: Wonderland

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Birth by Sleep Spoilers.

Note to Readers:

I am trying to get through the filler worlds as fast as possible, so don't be surprised if I skip minor but definitely NOT important parts, just to get to the plot.

Does anyone know where I can find the full script of KH: 358/2 Days? And Re: chain of Memories? Cause Days is really pixel and hurts my eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW, I'm BEGGING YOU, and WHAT IF FICS LIKE THESE NEED ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT THEY CAN GET!....yeah, as if you didnt notice, I hit desperation!

Edit

to FlightFoot: Aqua is NOT a POH, "**_her heart is pure but not as bright as it once was"_** , as For Ven's voice, he is in Sora's heart but, you guys, the readers have to figure how he's doing this. it'd be less of a surprise, honsetly its easier then it looks.

* * *

The image of Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy were frozen as it was a miniaturized holographic image of the newly made foursome. The small image of the foursome remained on pause on the table of darken room; the table itself was surrounded by six uneasy looking characters.

The room was so dark that it was hard to make out any of the figures in full detail; they all seemed to be wearing clothing of dark colorings save for a three of them.

"That little squirt, took down that heartless, who'd of thought it" said the figure with flames for his hair, his clothing style based on that of the Greeks, only his were black and gray. "Hey, wait a second, I've seen that broad before, she not only cost me a soul but also my best titan!' his hair turning orange for a split moment as he ranted on.

"Such power is the keyblade, the child's strength is not his own, but it is the woman is protective of this boy either way." said another man, with an extremely bony figure; he also held a golden snake staff.

"Why don't we turn him and the girl into a heartless? That'll settle things quick enough" spoke a woman as she was laughing at the simplicity of her plan.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys!" said a very slurred but scratchy voice. "Swoggle me eyes, they all look like bilge rats, by the looks of them." He added.

'You're no prize you're self" Said a voice, with almost an upbeat in it as he spoke and laughed at his comrade expense.

"Shut Up!" yelled the scratchy voice.

"Enough!" coming from another woman, and they listened. It was clear this woman was holding a majority of power of them. The flamed haired man turned away from her, clearly not liking the idea of being seen as her 'minion', for someone of his status.

"It is he, the keyblade has chosen" she continued speaking, "Will it be he, who conquers the darkness or shall the darkness swallow him, like so many others?" stopping for a moment, "Either way, this boy can be quite useful to us" as the woman maliciously smiled to her comrades. "Ah yes, I do recall this woman as well, however she was younger then, but what's this, her heart is pure but not as bright as it once was, that is interesting" another evil smile coming on to her lips as held her own staff.

* * *

"I Hope, you four are prepared. For whatever is out there; we don't know how much the heartless have been spreading around the worlds." Said Leon as he, Yuffie and Aerith, saw them off in the first district.

"Good Luck!" cried Yuffie

"I hope you find your friends." Said Aerith as the foursome now headed off to the world's exit. "Look out for each other and keep your spirits up" Leon called out to them. "Geez, I didn't think you'd care Squall" taunted Yuffie. "For the last time, it's LEON" he screamed.

Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy, all sharing a laugh at Leon's expense, "The gummi ship is right outside, said Donald as they were reaching the double doors; "the what?" questioned Sora. Aqua was puzzled by this as well only she wasn't so open about it like Sora tented to be.

"That's our ship" replied Donald.

"Yeah, wait till you see it"

"Was there anything else we needed to do while we were here?' Asked the duck, "Hey, how about introducing me?" came a small voice, Jiminy, popping out from where he was hiding on Donald. "Gawrsh, sorry about that Jiminy, we meant to introduce you, but been busy with the heartless 'en all." apologized Goofy.

Aqua and Sora, looking down to see a cricket, wearing a small suit and top hat, "I've been sent with Goofy and Donald, to help keep track of the journey. That way incase anything should happen later on future generations will know what to do." said the small bug as he looked up at the two key wielders before going back into his hiding spot.

"We really should be heading out now, since we are searching for the king as Riku and Kairi" Spoke Aqua. As now exited the world and into the gummi ship.

-- -- Later -- --

"Wow! This is amazing" Aqua observing the ship as it was motion.

"Yeah, a few years back the King had developed this as way of traveling along the worlds." Goofy informed them.

Aqua looked to Sora, to see how he was handling the trip_**. "I Guess Mickey, finally got tired of his star fragment having a mind of its own!" **_Said that voice again. _"Where is that voice coming from?"_ she questioned, she knew, it wasn't Sora talking to her, because he was looking a green, from possibly motion sickness, so he clearly wasn't talking much and well Donald and Goofy have very distinctive voices. _"Okay Aqua, now it is not the time to be going insane"_ she mentally told herself, shaking her head as they had reached the next world a lot sooner then she thought. _"Just why does it have to sound so much like Ven?"_

* * *

Leaving from the Gummi ship to themselves into a field of grass and flowers, Sora ran out the ship quickly wanting the fresh air to settle his motion sickness, he ran all the way up to a big old looking tree. His hand on his knees as he took deep breathes in and out his body. Aqua and the others came up to him from behind. "Are you alright?" Aqua asked Sora from behind him, slightly spooking him, but oddly it was enough to send him standing straight, but Sora lost his balance and he fell backwards into a hole that they also hadn't seen; the hole was between the tree and the ground, "Sora!" Aqua yelled, not thinking twice she jumped in after him, not worried about anything else.

Donald looking down the hole, he clearly didn't want to go in that hole, "Come On, Donald" said Goofy as he grabbled Donald by the arm. But unfortunately for Donald it was not his call.

Goofy whom was no longer holding on to Donald; Donald could be heard screaming and yelling at Goofy as they were falling down further into the hole, Donald in fact was trying to reach over to Goofy, Donald holding his hands out in front of Goofy's neck but the angry duck could not just reach it, while as Aqua, was in a straight, arms to body and legs together position, in hopes of catching up to Sora.

Sora, landing feet first on the ground, "whoa" he mumbled to himself, surprised at the likely hood of landing on his feet. However, Sora wasn't attentive enough to what was going on above him, he groaned heavily as he felt a body, no, make that three bodies landing into his small one. "Ow" he said, as his air was suppressed due to being knocked into the ground.

"Sorry, Sora, are you alright," Aqua asked her student as she and Goofy and Donald quickly stood up.

"I'll ...be okay, just give me a minute" he said as if he was recovering from being scared to death. Meanwhile the others were looking around their new surroundings, furniture and other objects decorated the walls.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers," said a small almost fat-ish white rabbit, "I'm late, I'm Late, I'm late" he added as he ran down the hallway, of wherever it is they landed. "Oh, dear, Oh dear, Oh dear; I'm here, I should be there" the rabbit added some more, as he panicked.

"Oh, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late; the Queen, she'll have my head for sure" he screamed as he was now out of their plain sight. The foursome weren't sure how to react to the scene they just witnessed.

After Sora, finally composed himself, "that was unexpected" Aqua commented, while they all just nodded in agreement with each other. "Master Aqua, do you think we should follow him?" Sora questioned her, "Yeah, he may know our way out of here, since the way we came isn't exactly an option anymore" Aqua answered, a little unsure.

And with that they hurried to catch up to the white rabbit; the foursome made their way to the end of the hallway, Aqua being in the lead, she opened the door in front of her to find another door. "That's... not normal, around here, is it" she asked rhetorically, finally after opening the last door, the entered into the next room.

Inside the bizarre room

"How did he get so small? Even for his size" asked Sora has he knelt down in front of the only other door in the room, that wouldn't lead back to the rabbit hole everyone kind of huddling around Sora, due to a lack space for all four of them.

"No, your simply too big" spoke an old and tired voice, The group of four taking a step back once they realized where it came from, the doorknob; as it started to snore.

"What, it talks!" exclaimed Donald.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up!" the doorknob speaking rather rudely. "Good Moring" Goofy said cheerfully. "Good Night, I need more sleep" as the knob began to drift back off into sleep.

"Wait, how do we get small enough to fit through the door?" Aqua asked the doorknob. "Why don't you try, the bottle? It's right there on the table."

They turned to back to see a table appear before them. Aqua looking back at the door, she realized they wouldn't be able to get through the door without waking the doorknob again but that was when she saw it, a hole in the wall, near the door but blocked by a bed. going over to it, putting her hands on it; trying to pull it towards her but it wouldn't shove and that was when a rather odd idea had hit her, instead of pulling, this time Aqua pushed and the bed as a whole, disappeared into the wall.

"And there's our way in boys," she said as Aqua turned to face them. "Ready?" she then asked the trio. There was a moment of silence, Sora was the first to drink the bottle the Donald, Goofy and then Aqua; within a matter of moments, the foursome had begun to shrink down to the floor. Afterword they headed into the hole in the corner of the wall.

* * *

They soon found themselves to be in some form of a garden. Walking ahead, they saw short blonde hair girl, dressed in blue and white and across from her and sitting high above everyone was a big unpleasant looking woman and she was looking angry. They spotted the white rabbit from earlier, he was walking up the steps next to the blonde girl; a trumpet in his hand and once in his position he began to play the trumpet, after word, "Court is now in session" he said aloud for all to hear, it was easy to tell that this rabbit was out of breathe and the other beings were, red and black playing cards!

The foursome was watching all of this unfold before them. "I'm on trail! But why?" asked the blonde girl

The rabbit didn't answer the girl; "her majesty, the queen of hearts, presiding"

The Queen began to speak, "This girl is the culprit, there is no doubt about it; and the reason is...because I say so, that's why!"

"But that is so unfair!" cried the blonde girl. "Well, have you anything to say in your defense, girl!" replied the queen.

"Of course, I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Answered the blonde haired girl, "you may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so mean!" added the girl.

"Silence! You dare defy me." screamed the Queen at the top of her lungs, Aqua wasn't sure how long she could simply stand by and watch this horrid Queen, 'rule'

"Hey, guys shouldn't we help her?" asked a concerned Sora. "Yeah! But the..." Donald tried to finish.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy pondered, "Meddling!" Donald corrected. Sora tilted his head to the side, "Sora, have you forgotten the cardinal rule of all the worlds, 'outsiders must never interfere with the affairs of other worlds' it's a rule for all traveling the worlds, especially those of wielding the keyblade" lectured Aqua

"It doesn't seem very fair, and then what's the point of going to help people then" asked Sora, before Aqua could even answer.

'The court finds the defendant...Guilty as charged!" bellowed the Queen of hearts, "for assault and attempted theft of my heart" added the horrid queen, now which had gotten their attention back to the ruling. "OFF with her heard" screamed the queen of hearts. "No, no oh please!" wept the young blonde girl.

"Hold it right, there!" yelled Sora as he and Donald and Goofy ran to the trail podium, Aqua simply walked behind them; ready to damage control. "Who are you? And how dare you interfere with my court?" yelled the queen.

"Excuse me but we know who the real culprit is?" beamed Sora.

"Uh-huh, it's the heartle--" Goofy, stopping mid word, with his hands over his mouth. "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for" spoke Sora as he looked at the unpleasant Queen. "That's nonsense, boy, have you any poof" replied the queen as she tapped her fingers on her judges stand.

"Uh..." and that's where the young Key wielder froze up. "You're Majesty," Greeted Aqua as she stepped up next to Sora. "What my team of investigators is trying to say is; that perhaps her highness, would give us, am hour to the most, so we may provide you with substantial evidence." Sora smiled, at his teacher trying to coax the Queen.

"And if you and your team fail, what then shall I do with you?" the Queen taking Aqua's bait, like a fat child running to chocolate cake. "Whatever you deem is necessary, you're majesty; but mind you if there is any winded words or our 'absence' there will be trouble" Said Aqua as she smiled in full confidence at the queen of hearts.

"Fine, An hour to provide me with evidence of this 'real' culprit" said the Queen, "Until then, Alice, shall be locked up, until court is back session." They watched as two of the guards, grabbed Alice and threw in a cage, right next to the Queen.

"Very well then, until an hour has passed" Said Aqua, as she was now walking away; the others soon following her.

* * *

Inside the Lotus Forest,

"That was awesome Aqua! I didn't know you had courtroom experience" beamed Sora. "I don't Sora, I got all that from a television show the other night" she responded.

"Wait...you have a TV?" pondered the fourteen year old.

"Sora, despite the impression I've given to you and Riku, I do not spend all my time training" retorted the bluenette

"Wow! You're shallow like us, I can't wait to tell Riku and Kairi, when we find them, that is" Said Sora, Aqua inwardly groaned.

* * *

Later, as the foursome has done some more walking into the forest, they were startled by a sight they didn't except to see, a moving floating cat head and then the rest of him appearing before them. "Who are you?" asked Aqua, while a little off put by this strange purple cat.

"Who Am I, indeed? Oh poor Alice, to soon lose her head for something, she's not guilty of." Spoke the cat as his body played with his head before assembling himself. "Well, if you do know who the culprit is, won't you tell us" asked Goofy.

"The Cheshire cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell the answer; the culprit, all cat lie in darkness" speaking himself in third person.

"Wait!" Sora called out to the Cheshire cat, "They already left the forest, and I won't tell which exit" said the cat.

"Well, that was helpful in a cryptic way," spoke Aqua. "Should we trust him?" Donald asking, Aqua.

"To trust or not to trust, I'll trust you to decide" came the cat's voice once more.

Soon and hour had past and now they were back in court, after defeating a monster heartless back in the bizarre room; but the good news was they now had their evidence to help Alice out enough to keep her head and as well as their own.

* * *

"Court is now back in session, bring me the 'evidence' you have found" spoke the Queen. Sora laid out four boxes on the ground between the two podiums. "Card, come forth" ordered the Queen. The red card came to place a fifth with the others. But before anything else could go on, the cover on the box came off and popped out a lower heartless; the heartless quickly vanished.

"What was that?" demanded the queen. "There's your evidence, you're majesty, the girl is innocent" Aqua speaking up.

The Queen growling like a dog as she looked at Aqua, "Silence, I am the law here!" she screamed, "Article 29: anyone who dares defy the queen is guilty!" The queen of hearts yelled some more.

"You're Crazy" Yelled Donald.

"Seize them at once!" she said with animal like roar.

And just like that, the playing cards formed around the foursome, as a tower that was connected to Alice's cage had appeared; as her cage was now being lifted. "Alright, Sora, you're with me, Donald, you and Goofy, handle the tower over there" Aqua ordered the trio.

Sora and Aqua summoned their keyblades, fighting off the cards, as they tried to defend Alice's cage, which for a reason unknown to them was covered in a red cloth. The queen could be heard screaming "Get them!" it wasn't a long battle, the caged dropped down to the ground once Donald and Goofy had completely destroyed the tower; with the tower gone, the fight was over. The covering was lifted and Alice was missing.

"_Oh-no"_ thought Aqua, "That is not a good sign" Said Sora as he looked at the cage. "She had to have been kidnapped when we were fighting." Pointed out Donald

"You Fools!" the queen screaming at her cards. "Find the ones who are behind this!" and on that note, the cards scattered about in many directions.

* * *

They headed back to the bizarre room, since they Queen wasn't blood thirsty for their heads anymore, due to sudden change in plans. Climbing the table to get to the other potion, to become their natural sizes again; drinking the antidote, they were now back to way they considered normalcy.

"Hmm, what a racket that was before, how's a doorknob supposed to sleep?" referring to their heartless battle earlier in this room. The doorknob yawned, stretching what he could of his mouth and a light appeared out from the keyhole of his mouth.

Only Sora's keyblade reacted to it, a thin ray of light shot from the kingdom key and into the light. Where they had actually heard a clicking sound it was hard to decipher if it was an opening click or a locking click. And then it was over.

"What was that?" asked Donald.

Aqua, didn't answer. "I think it's time we headed out of here"

* * *

End Chapter Nine.

Chapter 10: Tarzan....(I hate that world)


	11. Chapter 10: Deep Jungle

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth

Chapter Ten: Deep Jungle

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Birth by Sleep Spoilers.

Note to Readers:

I am trying to get through the filler worlds as fast as possible, so don't be surprised if I skip minor but definitely NOT important parts, just to get to the plot.

Does anyone know where I can find the full script of KH: 358/2 Days? And Re: chain of Memories? Cause Days is really pixel and hurts my eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW, I'm BEGGING YOU, and WHAT IF FICS LIKE THESE NEED ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT THEY CAN GET!....yeah, as if you didn't notice, I hit desperation!

To FlightFoot: Aqua is NOT a POH, _**"her heart is pure but not as bright as it once was**_", as For Ven's voice, he is in Sora's heart but, you guys, the readers have to figure how he's doing this. It'd be less of a surprise; honestly it's easier than it looks. And thank you for the link for Coded

To Brian Beatty, thank you.

And thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing

* * *

Aqua was feeling nothing but relief when they got back to the gummi ship, it had taken them nearly three hours to get out of the rabbits hole; Wonderland, is what they called it. "Humph" was the noise Aqua made, thinking of the cruel irony to that name. but although now she was wishing for something to mute Donald and Sora, ever since they got back on the ship they were arguing non-stop; not only was it driving her nuts, it was giving her headache.

As bad as she felt for Alice, feeling more than just a bit responsible seeing how Sora put Alice's welfare into their hands. But that was thing about Sora, he was just one of those people born to be good, to shine on through no matter fate decides to throw in your way. He was natural helper, now that wasn't a bad thing but it does put you in quite a bind like this one.

To Aqua it felt good to be traveling the worlds and helping people without exactly breaking the cardinal rule; but with Riku and Kairi missing, Mickey only god knows where he is at this point, and Xehanort was on the loose. Aqua finally now thinking back on her conversation of Eraqus, it did bring interesting thoughts to Aqua,

"_if being sealed had affected Terra's memory, then wouldn't Xehanort be in the same condition; although he's been a roaming heart for half of all this time, from what master Eraqus told me, nevertheless if that were that case then how would he survive after all this time, he would of have had to follow...Terra, to destiny island when he dropped off...Kairi and take a vessel. No he couldn't possible find a vessel in Kairi; her heart is so...pure like. _

"_And now that only leaves Sora and Riku, who were also there that night. Sora's heart is practically like Kairi's."_

"_Riku!" she had even said it herself,__ "Riku was chosen, by Terra, they were so alike in personality and in determination."_

"_Riku would be his ideal vessel; but clearly he didn't try to take his body then when he was a child but why didn't he?" _Aqua theorized and that's when Aqua realized her answer, "_Riku's heart! It was still filled with so much light when he was younger but I had noticed its change when he turned fifteen years old."_

"_Did Xehanort really wait all this time for a body, when he could have just as easily taken Braig's? ...oh I'm such an idiot, of course because Riku was chosen to wield a keyblade that had to be it; the sealing affected his ability to wield."_

"_I know, I'm over thinking this but could Xehanort have taken Riku and if so, what then of Kairi?"_

Outside of Aqua's personal thoughts; Donald was driving the gummi ship to their next location. Another world was starting to appear on their radar, everything seemed to be going fine for the moment.

"Hey Donald, do ya think King Mickey's down there?" Goofy asked his comrade. "In a backwater place like that, No way! Let's move on." said the easily irritated duck.

"Now, just wait a second, Riku and Kairi could be down there!" argued Sora. "Let's just check it out."

"Forget it; we are on an important mission." complained Donald. "Just land" Sora's voice was getting louder by the tone, "No!" Refused Donald; "Come on!" whined Sora.

"Aw! Phooey" Donald said in defeat. "We're landing" Sora said with some happiness in his voice, which was an improvement from his mood back at Traverse Town. Sora did a little jump for joy; but luck was not on their side at the moment. Sora's little jump sent him off his balance causing him to crash into Donald; he tried to regain his footing when his hand grabbed a handle from the gummi ship's control panel.

"Don't touch that!" screamed Donald, "NOOOO" added the duck as the gummi ship began to swerve from side to side.

The unbalanced motion knocked Aqua out of her deep concentration. "What the hell is going on here,?" she yelled, anger written all over her face as she was now looking In Donald's and Sora's direction. The two saw that look on her face and they we're scared, very scared.

"Brace you're selves" yelled Goofy, as the gummi ship moved even more recklessly.

* * *

All four occupants of the gummi ship were tossed out of the ship like yesterdays trash. Aqua and Sora went in one direction while Goofy and Donald in another, all in all this just wasn't there day.

"Whoa" Sora screamed as he and Aqua crashed landed, into some forum of wooden made shelter, not really being given a chance to see it. Sora managed to land butt first on the ground, but his head aching from coming head first into the shelter. "Ow...my...head" Sora was being to see a pattern, that kept getting his head hurt.

As for Aqua, she managed to grab on to a banister piece that was once a part of the balcony of this shelter, however the wood looked very old and rotten. Aqua let go quickly and dropping down to the floor and landing on her feet.

"Donald?" "Goofy?" she heard Sora calling from them. "Sora, they must have landed elsewhere" she said to her pupil, as she was able to glance around the area, it looked this area was once a home for somebody.

"Creak" the two wielders stopped, another creaking sound came again.

A paw of a cheetah had stepped out from the shadows; the cheetah leapt out from its hiding place, heading straight for Sora; couldn't summon his keyblade fast enough and was knocked by the large feline beast. Aqua rapidly coming to Sora's aid, before the cheetah could attack Sora with life endangering wounds; Aqua dropped to the floor in front of the cheetah and put her keyblade, in its mouth, to block it from mauling her apart as she wrestled with the cheetah. Her legs under the cheetah's body, both bottoms of her boots pressing into the animal's gut.

Despite the keyblade that was blockading the cheetah's mouth, its face however was now in a very close range with hers. Aqua was certainly feeling its hot breathes in her face. Aqua wasn't sure how long she could hold the cheetah with her physical strength. Sora, now with his keyblade; he started to attack the cheetah. The animal got off of Aqua and started to make its way back to Sora. Aqua rolled away from the scene to regain her footing after had given it to protect Sora.

The cheetah was roaring its head off, it was about to make another leap for Sora but a figure just shooting down from the ground had to fight with the cheetah, Sora watched as this man was wrestling against the animal but soon parted. The man stood tall as the cheetah was crouching low to the ground. Other than that, the cheetah fan off jumping out the window of this hold place of shelter.

"Sabor, danger" the man spoke to Sora. Aqua came towards them.

"Um...thank you" replied Sora; "yes, thank you from both of us" added Aqua.

"Thank...You..." the man said slowly.

"So, huh, what is this place" Sora asked the strange man before them. "This place, this place" the man repeated. If Aqua had to second guess here, English wasn't this man's native tongue. "Okay...where did the others go?" Sora then asked the stranger. "Look we've been separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Aqua putting a hand to her forehead because of the lack of tact of Sora's question; the strange man said nothing.

"Friends" Sora pronounced very slowly to the man, who had just helped them.

"Friends!" he repeated, "That's right there are two of them; the loud one is Don..." Sora paused. "Know what, never mind. I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi?" Aqua raised an eyebrow at Sora, now that wasn't like him at all. _"How could have a small fight such as that between Donald and Sora, actually have an effect on him."_ thought Aqua, watching over Sora over the years, there wasn't a lot that would actually set off his worse moods. Excluding for when it came to his friends, it was a whole other story.

"Look for Riku, friends" replied the strange man with long brown hair. An image appearing behind the stranger, it was Kairi.

"That's right"

"Kairi, friends?" he also said. "Uhh...right"

"Friends here" said the man. "Really?" perking Sora up. The man muttered something incoherent before repeating "friends. Here" one more time.

Aqua now intervening, "we do not understand you very well, perhaps you would like to show us instead?" Aqua asked. "Tarzan" the man said, "Tarzan, go"

"I'm Sora." "And I'm Aqua"

"Tarzan, go, Sora, go, go" he said to his new found friend._ "What?" __**"What?" **_

* * *

Elsewhere with the seconded half of the foursome,

"Gawrsh, Where are we?" Goofy asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. "I sure hope Sora and Aqua are okay" he spoke as he looked up towards the sky. "Aw, who need them? We can find the king without them." ranted Donald as he went to reach for his mage staff only to find a hand other than his own on it. Donald looked down to see a gorilla starting right back at him.

"AHHHHH" the both screamed in perfect unison. Soon the bushes were moving as they shuffling noises; the small gorilla running off. Out from behind the bushes was a tall, white man, dressed in yellow hunting themed clothes.

Back with Sora and Aqua,

"Jane" Tarzan, spoke up as he entered the tent with Aqua and Sora following him. "Tarzan" a woman with long brown hair, dressed in a white-ish tank top and a long red skirt. "Oh, and who are they?" Jane asked Tarzan.

"Hi there, I'm--" Sora trying to introduce himself to her.

"Oh, you speak English, well then" Sora, just looked to Tarzan, on that one. "So obviously, either of you are not related to Tarzan." She said.

"Are you here to study the gorillas then?" before they had a chance to responded.

"Highly doubtful" came a voice, with a board and snob attitude. They looked to see a man dressed in yellow holding a rifle and behind him, "Sora! Aqua!" yelled Goofy. "Goofy, Donald" said a relieved looking Sora as he went towards the duo, Aqua nodding her head towards the animal duo, Sora went straight to Donald, holding each other hands but then remembering that they were both mad with one another; pulling apart and turning away from each other, before they both made huffing sounds.

"A circus of clowns, not much use for hunting Gorillas" said the yellow dressed man as he walked out of the tent. "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them; this is research" Said Jane as she took a few steps forward to the tent's exit. Jane sighing in front of her company before turning around, "Well then, the more the merrier and do make ourselves at home" she told her guests, in her thick English accent.

Before Aqua could even thank Jane, Sora began to say something, "Well anyway...", "I'm staying" he and Donald speaking at the same time as they still weren't facing each other and having their arms crossed.

"Huh?" Sora turning around in confusion, Aqua sighed at the site of her student, and Donald; "honestly, you two should know better, you're not children" she told them.

Later on during the day, things seemed to have cooled down in the tent, Jane had told Aqua and others, why she was here and how she met Tarzan; and from what she picked up about his situation despite his barely existing communication skills; well they were until Sora brought back the subject of Riku and Kairi.

"Well Tarzan?" Jane asked her companion, in a soft voice. "Where are my friends Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked Tarzan, hoping to get a clearer answer then before now that Jane was here. "Tarzan was silent for a moment; he shook his head, 'No.' "Hey, I thought..."Sora was cut off when Aqua put her hand on his shoulder.

"That just leaves one place then, young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now; but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours." Clayton started off, "I'd wager they're with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." He said in his snobbish voice. There were things about this man, that Aqua didn't like and she hoped that Jane could see through this man.

"Really, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide"

Clayton interrupting Jane, "Then takes us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Speaking to Tarzan as if he didn't comprehend anything about Gorillas, Tarzan still silent as he glanced at Sora nodding his head 'yes'

"Tarzan, go see Kerchak" he spoke, Aqua picked up the small hesitation in his tone and not simply because of his lack of proper English. "Tarzan who is Kerchak?" Jane asked him.

"He must be the leader, perfect I'll go along as an escort. After all the jungle is a dangerous place." Spoke Clayton as he looked in Aqua's direction, Aqua could feel the bile rise up in her body from the disgusting look on his face. Aqua resisted the urge to throwing in the tent; she merely put her hand in a subtle way over her mouth and calmly walked outside of the tent.

As soon as she was the fresh air of the jungle calming her body down, now that she was out of that man's line of vision.

And then, retching

* * *

The foursome along with Tarzan had reached the gorilla nest, after climbing so many vines and tree leaves to get here. The group was luckily enough to have separated from Clayton, Aqua was relieved that she wasn't the only one who couldn't trust that man.

Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy were standing by as Tarzan was speaking with who Aqua assumed was Kerchak; they couldn't understand what Tarzan was saying as he spoke with the gorillas but based from the body language and the expression on Tarzan's face as he looked from Kerchak, to the lighter brown gorilla. Tarzan looking disappointed as Kerchak and the female gorilla left. It then occurred to Aqua that, _"They're his family" _she thought to herself.

It had taken awhile but the traveling party had finally made it down from the gorilla nest, they had encountered some lesser heartless on the way bit it wasn't something they couldn't handle however something felt different in the heartless when they showed up, some were dressed up and colorful looking and had a strange red and black symbol on them as opposed to the ones that were, how to put it? In the buff with no symbol, Aqua eventually began to notice that they were back to where she and Sora first met Tarzan.

"Look there's Clayton!" Sora pointed out, the group looked towards the tree house to see Clayton at the entrance of the tree house with his rifle aimed and ready to fire. From another side of the tree house, Tarzan could see Kerchak heading rapidly towards it as he began to climb up, which meant one of their own was inside.

"WAHHHHH" Donald screamed from behind Clayton causing Clayton to misfire on his locked aim on Kerchak, Clayton stumbled back, butt first on the ground. "What's the big idea?" Donald then yelled into his ear. Tarzan going over to Kerchak but Kerchak wouldn't hear of it as he left out the window of the tree house. Donald looked up to see the smaller gorilla from earlier today and the smaller gorilla took its leave as well.

"You don't understand I was only trying to..." Clayton trying to make an excuse for his actions, "ah, a snake slithered, by you see, I saved that poor gorilla's life." Aqua glared at the man, "_does he really not think that we don't know what he's after" _Aqua thought angrily.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing?" Jane screamed at Clayton

"Now Ms. Porter, as I told you I was not aiming at the gorilla..." pleaded the 'apologetic' Clayton. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane yelling some more as the others were right behind her and not just in a literal sense. "All because of one mishap..." Clayton said with his short lived laughter as he watched Jane put her hands on her hips, while everyone was glaring at him.

He now laughed nervously as he began to walk out of the tent. "What am I doing with these imbeciles; I'll find another way to track down those gorillas. I swear my life on it"

* * *

The group of five was running towards the sounds of gunshots, they arrived just in time, to see Clayton aiming his gun at the gorillas.

"NO" Sora screamed. Clayton took his finger off the trigger. The remaining gorilla took this time to get away. "You are not going to get away with this" Spoke Aqua as she summoned her keyblade, then the others with their own respective weapons.

"Not Clayton!" spoke Tarzan, then speaking very incoherently before repeating, "Not Clayton"

Clayton cocked the rifle, the others waiting for him to make a first move; the wall of rock behind Clayton randomly exploded. The group of five moved out of the way that as to not be with any of the spreading pieces of rock.

Tarzan made a running dash towards Clayton but was unsuccessful; some strange force of power had knocked Tarzan back. This force had to have been a creature of some kind, because there was a strange purring noise coming from where and that's how Aqua was going to find it, using its sound. The problem was the sound was being heard all over the small area.

Clayton was lifted into the air, no not lifted per say; he was sitting on something, the creature was invisible and there was another as well. Aqua saw Tarzan fighting along the sides of Goofy and Donald in another area of the field.

Clayton was shooting his gun off at Sora, Sora was dodging bullets with his keyblade, Aqua leapt forward and swung her keyblade at the unseen creature, and the hit made Clayton drop his rifle. Aqua took this opportunity of taking more swings at the creature, her keyblade glowing as she hit the creature more and more; her keyblade became longer and sharper, Blade Charge was a technique, that she hadn't used in such a while so the strength and magic that was going into this attack was almost too much for her but it wasn't going to stop her.

Sora went over to help, the others by following Aqua's example however, while Sora attacked the seconded creature, his own keyblade did not charge like Aqua's.

Soon the creature true appearances had come about, they were heartless that had taken the form of over sized lizards; Clayton lost all balanced as Aqua viciously attacked and soon both creatures were defeated. Clayton managed to regain his gun, he quickly aimed for Aqua, who taken a step back from the now dying creature as its walking was slurred.

The lizard lost all of its balance, Clayton didn't even notice until it was too late, they watched and went grimfaced as Clayton was crushed to death by the lizards' huge body. Sora couldn't bear to look at the site of what had just happened, Goofy tried to comfort him while Donald looked like he was going to be sick. Tarzan just simply closed his eyes

And as for Aqua, she took it, just took it all in, yes he was a horrid man but did he truly deserve an ending fate such as that one. "Had we not come to this world, would he still have been killed?" she thought.

This is one of the reasons why world travelers shouldn't be meddling in the affairs of other worlds, the questions it leaves behind.

Soon the lizards' body faded away and it's heart going up toward the sky.

* * *

After word the gorillas had come forth from their hiding spot and had given the foursome a thank you, by tossing them on to a ledge.

Eventually Tarzan had taken them to his home as they walked past the waterfall and into a cave, near by the waterfall.

They finally stopped walking once they had seen a strange blue light; Tarzan began to speak incoherently again, "This is your home then that means" spoke Sora as his voice was filled with disappointment.

"Huh?" Goofy said unclear as to what was happening. "The waterfalls, their echoing all over the walls" clarified Aqua.

More incoherent phrases from Tarzan," Friends there, see friends" he then said.

"Oh now I've got what he means, he saying heart" spoke Jane as she surprised everyone from behind, the small gorilla from before was with her. "Friends in our hearts, that's what he's been saying."

"Heart" he pronounced

"Oh, that's what it meant." Sora said, his disappointment reflecting in his tone. Aqua was feeling it too, she was worried about Riku and Kairi too, but keeping a strong face for Sora was hard.

"Friends same heart...Clayton lose heart...no heart, no see friends...no heart, no friends" spoke Tarzan

The blue light turned out to be butterflies as they started to scatter revealing a keyhole and that's when the kingdom key, took a mind of its own again. Donald felt something brushing against him; he looked to see the small gorilla rubbing her head against his arm.

"I think someone has an admirer" teased Jane. "No, no-no; Daisy would kill me" Donald panicked

* * *

Elsewhere

"What drew the heartless to that world anyway?" queried the man with the snake staff. "The hunter lured them there, it was his own lust for power that was the bait" answered the green skinned woman. "It seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." She added

"Yeah! He got chomped instead" said the upbeat voice as he laughed. "A weak hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless but the two wielders are becoming a problem, they found two of the keyholes." The man with the snake staff spoke again.

"Fear not, it will take the ages to find the rest. Besides they're unaware of our other plan." Replied the green woman

"Yes, the princesses" said the other woman.

"and they are falling into our hands one by one, speaking of which" as the green woman, turning her head to the left to see, Alice of wonderland, and she was scared.

* * *

End Chapter Ten.

as for the boss, fight i couldnt remeber if it was one or two lizards.

Question for you, since Hercules is the next world, (yay a plot chapter). would anyone want an apperance by Zack, since this is the KH universe and its AU.


	12. Chapter 11: Olympus Coliseum Part One

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth

Chapter Eleven: Olympus Coliseum Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its incarnations.

Warnings: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 1.

I like to take a moment to all those who have taken a small moment to Review and Favorite this story.

To Brain Beatty: well I have a lot of free time coming up.

To Flightfoot, I know she didnt promsie him anything, _Zack and her promise, she was a person of her word, **whether she agreed to it or not**_

* * *

Getting out of the jungle had taken total of two days, most of those 48 hours Donald and Goofy spent looking for the gummi ship while Aqua was teaching Sora, the cure spell. Finally discovering the gummi ship, to only find it wasn't in great condition but it was all they had at the moment and it wasn't likely they were going to find a mechanic in the middle of a jungle. But regardless the Gummi ship flew the best as it could, until they found someone who could properly take care of it that is.

Another few days had past and they were back to traveling the space among the world's being as careful as they had to be and not to cause too much damage to the ship was a mission in its self while back on their journey, they had still had no clues or even any traces of Riku, Kairi or even Mickey.

Sora was getting restless about not finding them, he wasn't talking about it but it was clear as day when that disappointed expression would show on his face; Aqua was just as worried for them as Sora was but she had to wonder, _"was keeping a strong face for him really helping him? Should she be more open with Sora for her own worry over Riku and Kairi? Could she actually tell him about her past encounter with Xehanort and tell Sora of his possible return?" _Over thought the female keyblade master; if she wasn't trying to avoid her own master for the time being, she'd consult him nevertheless avoiding Eraqus was a childish behavior to act on but that childish behavior was actually somewhat comforting and soothing for her own anger towards him. Even though Aqua wasn't angry enough to disregard him completely; she knows that if she needs him, he'll answer; because he'll want to redeem himself for his own mistakes of not helping, Terra, Ven and herself.

The Gummi ship started to alert its occupants of a world they were approaching, the foursome had made a plan to stop at the next world for supplies and a possible mechanic depending if that world would have one at all but at least it would still be good to stop for supplies and let the Gummi ship rest, so its computers wouldn't over heat and short out the ship.

"_Here we go"_ thought Aqua as she pushed all current worrisome thoughts aside as they now began to land on the world.

* * *

"I've been here before" commented Aqua, as she and the others were walking through the town. "This is Greece, in the ancient period, we're defiantly not finding a mechanic here" added the keyblade master as she led the group, Donald's muffled complaining could be heard among the three, "Come on, I'll show you guys, the main attraction of this world." said Aqua.

Moments later, they entered the double doors of a small room, with two golden statues across the room, Aqua looked around, and she could see ten years had no effect on this place. Walking off towards the sides Aqua glanced at the tournament panels, she saw that those had changed from when she was here last, no longer were fighters in two blocks and then the winners of both blocks compete with each other. They were divided into division cups. "that's interesting" she said as she looked towards the cups, they read; "Phil Cup" "Pegasus Cup" "Hercules Cup" Aqua smiled at the mention of an old friend "Hades Cup" and down went her smile. She raised an eyebrow at, the unique matches, there were only two listed and those read; "Gold Match" and "Platinum Match." Aqua couldn't deny it but her interest was slightly pleased at the thought of competing in the two matches, but there were more important things that had to be done.

Tearing herself away from the matches panel, she looked to see the others waiting by the other set of doors for her, and then they entered the next set of doors. As they walked into the lobby slash trophy room of the coliseum; the room was a small and beige, there was an entry way with the closed sign hanging in it. Moreover, a small what looked to be a part man and part goat, near that closed entry way.

"_Phil"_ Thought Aqua as she remembered his name.

Sora went up to the small goat man as he reached out his arm, "Um..."

"Good timing! Give me a hand, will ya?" said the goat man but he didn't turn around, "Move that pedestal over there, for me. I got to spruce this place up for the games." He added, putting an emphasis on games. Aqua didn't say anything but nodded to others as if she was saying "give it a try" a hand under her chin and her arms crossed. She watched the three trying to move it, Aqua wasn't sure what she was looking for but it was nice to see determination and the team work, especially between Sora and Donald.

"Its way too heavy" said Sora as he spoke the back of Phil,

"What! Too heavy since when have you been such a little..." finally turning around "Oh, wrong guy, what are doing here?" he asked Sora.

"They're with me" Aqua spoke up, Phil looking to see who spoke, doing a double take, "Sweet Cheeks, is that really you?" he asked her. The hand under her chin clenching as it turned into a fist, Aqua holding back the urge to hitting the still perverted satyr.

"My name is Aqua, not sweet cheeks," a bit of her temper sneaking in her statement. "This here is the world famous coliseum, heroes only" as Phil turned to the trio. Aqua rolled her eyes behind the satyr's back. _"Same old Phil_" she thought while as shaking her head. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games, so run along pipsqueaks"

Sora glared at the satyr, "Look it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight dangerous monsters, right here in the coliseum." As Phil crossed his arms, "you got heroes, standing right here," yelled Donald.

"And from what I see, there's only one of her" retorted Phil. Aqua sighed. "Actually, two of them, he's a real hero, chosen by the keyblade." Spoke Goofy as he placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. Donald elbowed Goofy, for not saying, they were heroes too. "We're heroes too!" exclaimed Donald.

Phil ignored Donald, "Hero? That runt?" questioned the satyr, before he busted out laughing. "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters" proclaimed Sora, "Hey, if you can't even move this..." said Phil as he tried to move the pedestal himself, "You can't call yourself...a hero!" He added as he still tired to move the pedestal but no luck it stayed in its position as Phil gave up and hit the floor.

"It's true Phil, Sora is a hero. Sure he's young and small-ish but then again and if I remember correctly and I do, so was a certain hero of your own, and not too dive into much of the past, he was more than just a small bit on the klutz side" Aqua, defending Sora, thought slightly speaking ill of a friend, she didn't want to but if Phil was going to keep treating Sora like that, it left her no choice.

"Okay! So it takes more than brawn, well let's see what you can do" spoke Phil as he was panting with each breathe he took.

Aqua smiled, she was curious to see how Sora could manage under Phil, her smile slowly recessed as another part of her wished Riku was here so he could take part as well.

"_Damn, if only I gotten there quicker and stronger he'd be here with us"_ she thought as she watched the trio plus Phil, walk into the once closed entry way. _**"Aqua, how long are you going to keep torturing yourself over this**_?" asked the Ven like voice.

* * *

Aqua sitting as she watched the trio from the stands, not really paying attention as much as she should have. The question that the voice asked her still plaguing her mind, it was right, she _was_ torturing herself with her own guilt, could be why that voice sounds so much like Ven, most of that self torture came from Ven and Terra, but now Kairi and Riku were added to it. _"Maybe that strong face isn't just for Sora"_ thought Aqua.

Sora and others, where running around and destroying barrels in under a certain amount of time, he finished all the trials and then the trio plus Phil went inside as Aqua stayed outside with her thoughts, pulling the charm she now wore around her neck. The blue charm in her hand; she sighed as she wrapped her fingers around it, her eyes closed.

"Wish I really knew what to do here, you guys" she sadly muttered to herself.

* * *

"You know, you aren't bad, kid!" said Phil

"Looks like I'm headed, for the games" Sora smiled as he put his arms behind his head.

"Afraid not" refused Phil

"Why not?" countered Sora.

"Two words: you guys aren't heroes!" Goofy counted the words on his fingers, as did a voice inside Sora._** "He still can't count" **_

"Come on! So your just gonna disregard what Aqua told you" said Sora, with his arms opened wide. "Look Kid, I just can't let you into the games, but I can train you for them." Said Phil

"But we're ready for the games!" replied Sora.

"You don't get it, do you? No entry passes for you" responded Phil.

The trio outside the trophy room and in the outer lobby of the coliseum "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say so?" came a rather smooth sounding voice. The trio looked behind them to see a tall, dark blue gray man dressed in black. "Who are you?" Donald asked the stranger in black.

"Whoa! Hold it right there fuzz boy, wait let me guess, you want to enter the games right?" The stranger came up to Sora from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder and a hand in front of Sora's face, "check this out" and then poof

"A pass?" said Sora.

"It's all yours, good luck kid, I'll be pulling for you, little Shorty." as the stranger walked off.

Running back inside towards Phil, where Sora quickly gave him the pass, "Hey, how'd you get this?"

"Can we enter now, Phil?" Sora questioned the Satyr. "Well, I guess so, we start with the preliminaries." He informed the trio, "Are you ready for the preliminaries?" Phil added.

"Yeah, let's go" Sora was excited. "You better watch yourself, Kid"

* * *

"Heartless! How were they entered into this tournament?" Aqua asked herself as she watched Sora's first match from the sidelines with Phil. She noted how Sora was using thunder against the smaller looking heartless. But would fight against the slightly bigger ones, with the keyblade its self, "That's good, Sora"

After Sora's first match, the trio joined Aqua and Phil by the sidelines; "you're no heroes yet, but you aren't doing badly" Phil told them, as Aqua only shook her head at the satyr. "Lucky, you guys came to me for coaching" he added. _"Watch it right there, goat-man"_ thought Aqua, as she glared at him, knowing full well, who has trained Sora, for most of his life.

The conversation was interrupted as a tall figure with blonde spiky hair, walked past them, he wore a dark outfit, with a red almost cape like cloth over it. The figure only starred at Sora as he walked by.

Aqua, could feel a dark reading off this man, "I got a feeling, he'll be a tough one to beat," spoke Phil. And no one disagreed with him. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him, kid" Phil then added.

"Say you're better than I thought, Kid, wish Herc; was here to this see this" Phil told Sora after matches two and three.

"Who?"

"Hercules, he's a hero, if there ever was one, he's off visiting his father"

"How is he?" questioned Aqua.

* * *

They were finally down to the last match, which did end up being, Sora vs. Cloud.

"That little punk, is your next opponent, okay, Now don't blow it and just take him out" ordered the stranger from before.

"The great god, of the underworld is afraid of a kid, sorry but my contract says..." spoke Cloud.

"I know what it says! I know, you think I don't know, I wrote it; I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament but you've got to fight that kid to get to him, Come on! It's like that old goat say: rule number 11, it's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it," Hades snapped. "I mean causality or two along the way is no big deal right"

Cloud didn't answer but simply just walked off. "Geez, stiffer then the stiffs back home; still suckers like him are hard to come by."

* * *

"Is that the best you can do?" Cloud taunted at Sora, as Sora began with a thunder spell, But Cloud as able to dodge it, and strike Sora.

Aqua was nervous for Sora, as she watched his match. Aqua only wanted Sora, in the games, so she could see how much Sora could do on his own; she knew he still had much training to go through now that he had a keyblade of his own.

As much as she wished a different opponent for him, Sora needed to know how to handle powerful opponents even when the odds are against him.

Sora muttered a cure spell on himself, and then charged at Cloud, finally being able to strike him more than once however, Cloud knocked Sora to the ground; Sora landed on his knees, Cloud raised a his blade over Sora's head. Phil ran to the platform ready to surrender on Sora's behalf while as Aqua pulled out her keyblade.

Phil was stopped in his way by Hades, "Hades" Aqua said but it wasn't acknowledged.

Cloud threw down his sword.

Then out of nowhere a large, three headed dog comes out roaring as it was let loose in the fighting arena, knocking Cloud not only out of the way but also unconscious.

"Oh, there's one other rule I forgot: accidents happen." said Hades as he walked away from the arena. The three headed Dog, dove in for Sora, whom was frozen in his spot with fear. But the monster was stopped before he could attack Sora. Aqua grabbed Sora and dragged him away, "Herc!" Phil screamed.

"Phil, get them out of here" screamed back Hercules as he held back the three headed dog.

* * *

The foursome and Phil made it to the trophy room, "That was a close one," spoke Phil

"What was that!" complained Donald, "That was Cerberus, guardian of the underworld. Hercules should be able to handle him...but then again maybe not; this isn't looking too good" added the satyr.

"Come on! We're going to help him" said Aqua as she ran out into the entry way.

* * *

Hercules was backed up into a corner, as he held Cloud over his shoulder. With Cerberus closing in on him but then Cerberus, turned his heads and saw new four figures running at him, Hercules took this time to run towards the entry way while still holding Cloud.

"I got two words of advice for ya, Attack!"

Cerberus, growled as it was about to attack them, Aqua was having hard time trying to depict Cerberus weakness.

"Aim for its head" yelled out Sora as he was the one to make a first move with Donald and Goofy by his side. Aqua joined them as she leapt up into the air, aiming for the head on the left. She started striking as did the others; Cerberus moved violently about as he would start chasing them whenever they landed back down on the ground, he shot dark energy blasts at them from all three of his mouths. They climbed the steps of the crowd stands and try to jump and attack from there.

Aqua saw Sora, on the ground, he was moving behind Cerberus, climbing up from behind and attacking the heads from there. Aqua planning for another aerial attack; however her plan was stopped as one of the heads was thrashing about and collided with her body, knocking Aqua out of the air.

"Aqua" one of them screamed

Aqua expected to hit the ground, but she never did. Something caught her; rather, someone caught her mid air, whoever it was, they were strong. They landed on his feet, as they hit the ground. He was male, Aqua could tell from the body build, and the muscled arms that were holding her while the others were still attacking Cerberus.

"So, last time, you said you had this, what about now?" a familiar voice asked her, Aqua looked up to see another old friend, "Zack" she said.

Cerberus had roared one more time, before collapsing to the ground; the ground shook like an earthquake as he hit the ground.

Zack still holding Aqua in his arms, "Guess I missed most of the party" He said, "Don't worry about it, it was crappy party anyway" Aqua said to him.

"Uh Zack...you can let me down now"

* * *

"Thus, I hereby dub thee, junior heroes and confer upon the full rights and privileges to participate in the games and further..." said Phil, as he read off a scroll while standing on the pedestal from earlier while Hercules stands next to him, and Sora, Donald and Goofy as Aqua and Zack stood on the other side of the room.

"Hey! What do you mean junior heroes?" complained Donald. "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Replied Phil

"So, what does it take" asked Goofy. "Well it's something you have to find out for yourself, just the way that I did" answered Hercules.

"No problem, we'll start by proving ourselves in the games." declared Sora. "They aren't going to be any games for a while, got to clean up the mess from that last battle first.

"Okay, we'll be back then" said Sora, he left, with Goofy, Donald and Aqua, but Zack followed.

"Hey, Aqua,"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Are you still a trainee?" he asked her. _"He remembered that?"_ her mind thought before Aqua could answer, "Master Aqua, you coming or what?" Sora called out to her. Aqua saw the smile on Zack's face.

"_God damn it, Sora"_ Aqua thinking to herself, she could tell that her face was blushing, for two reasons, one; Zack and her promise, she was a person of her word, whether she agreed to it or not and reason two; Sora's big mouth.

Sora, while waiting on Aqua, he saw Cloud. "Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked him. "Yeah" replied Cloud, "So why did you go along with him anyway?" Sora questioned. "I'm looking for someone, Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness but it backfired. I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light." explained Cloud.

"You'll find it, I'm searching too."

"For your light?" Sora nodded at the question

"Don't ever lose sight of it," Cloud began to walk off, "hey! How about a rematch sometime, fair and square, no dark powers involved," said Sora.

"Think I'll pass." replied Cloud.

* * *

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you and he's handsome to boot, He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating, he makes me crazy," ranted on Hades. "Wait a minute, what are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what to do, let Hercules train the kid, and then take both of them out"

Hades felt someone behind him. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this, this is my show!"

The green skinned woman spoke; "As you wish, fight to your heart's content." As she walked off.

* * *

End chapter eleven,

Next Chapter is, Traverse Town Part Two.


	13. Chapter 12: Traverse Town Visit Two

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth

Chapter Twelve: Traverse Town Part 2

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 1.

Note: Pooh's book is whole in this; however it will be another chapter.

* * *

We headed back to traverse Town, right after Olympus.

I told Zack, that we would return to this world, when we're able too. In a vague manner of telling him, I was on a mission to save the worlds. Despite the fact, I had no real clue as to what was going on; all I did know is that heartless were roaming around and Xehanort is free.

I will admit it was nice to see, some old familiar faces but it hurts a little bit, because you know it's not thee faces you want to see. _"Oh stop it, Aqua, you have to focus on your mission, the mission is what matters_" Aqua told herself.

We weren't able to get many supplies aside from a few healing potions and elixirs and in the addition of the attack from Cerberus, mostly scaring the towns' people away. Really left us at a disadvantage; it wasn't until Jiminy pop out (and literary, mind you) and suggested to us to go back to traverse town, for more supplies and an increased chance of finding a proper mechanic for the gummi ship.

To that we all agreed too, it would be good to see others and perhaps ask for more information, on what else has been happening over the last ten years.

And so we had begun to head off to our next destination.

* * *

It had taken a week, but we managed to get to traverse town just fine, without much of a problem.

Our first stop was the accessory shop, where I got finally meet Cid. We purchased some rings from him,

Our seconded stop was to the item shop and to Donald's surprise; it was run by his threw nephews. Huey, Dewey and Louie and from them we bought more potions and elixirs, and even some weapons more suited for Donald and Goofy.

Afterword, we roamed Traverse Town looking for Leon and the others. We made our way, to the alley way, where Sora and I first landed on into this world. No sign of the others there, the only others we found were heartless, the heartless in alley way seemed to be a certain type, small and floating but I did take notice that these heartless were more magic based then any others I've come across in the last few days.

It didn't take long to fight this huge group of small heartless; Sora, Donald and even Goofy chased the last heartless, into the waterway however the heartless disappeared causing the trio to collide with the bars in the waterway, Aqua winced as she watched the three colliding with the bars, other than that to her own amazement the trio had knocked down the bars.

Aqua went over to them, muttering cure spell for the trio, the bars they had knocked down, it looked like it was blocking an entrance. So naturally the foursome was curious about it and so they entered it.

They walked through the murky looking water until they finally saw a light, and much to their surprise they found Aerith and Leon.

"So, you found two keyholes" spoke Leon as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, Sora's keyblade locked it automatically" Aqua replied, "That's good," said Aerith as she held her hands together, as if she were praying to someone.

"His? Why not yours as well?" posed Leon, "I don't Know" Aqua shook her head as she answered him.

"Aqua, is it true every world among the stars has a Keyhole?" asked Leon

"Yes, that is true, but from what I recall, the world's keyhole wouldn't make its presence know, unless something big was going down." She replied, stopping to think about her statement. "Which could explain what happened at wonderland and back in that jungle; something real 'big' is going down isn't it.

"We believe, that someone or something, is trying to connect all the worlds, as one" stated Leon.

"_Could that be Xehanort's new plan? Connecting all the worlds, but for what; what would he gain from it?"_ thought Aqua.

"Well, then there has to be one in this town right?" Sora, spoke up.

"Each one of those keyholes, leads to the heart of that world" said Leon, "the heartless enter through the keyhole and it does something to the world's core.

"It was from one of Ansem's reports" added in Aerith.

"What happens to the world?" questioned Sora.

"In the end, it disappears" spoke a calm Aerith,

"What!" the foursome shared a collective,

"Please lock the keyholes, you two are the only ones who can, since the king is still missing in action" added the brunette dressed in pink. "That's why your keyblades are to a certain extent important for the moment; knowing that keyblade wielders don't come in vast numbers anymore." added Leon.

"I don't know, it too big" Aqua heard Sora mutter under his breath. _"I know it's unfair to involve you at your age Sora and that was the only real difference between you and Ven, he couldn't wait to get out there_" Aqua thinking to herself, "Going to other worlds would sever you well." Leon said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah," said Donald,

"We still have to find your friends and King Mickey" added in Goofy.

"I guess, your right; Okay" Sora softly responded.

"Hey Leon, we've been having some trouble with the gummi ship, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who could fix it" Sora, asked Leon. "Hmm, try Cid, he could probably help you out," butted in Aerith. And so the foursome, coming out the way they came in, and heading back to the accessory shop in the first district.

* * *

"Hey!" greeted Cid, in his thick accent.

"You mean to tell me, you've been flying around in a gummi ship, then you busted it up and then you found this piece in one of the worlds you went too, and you don't even know what this piece is for." Cid had it all summed it up for them.

"Yeah" replied Sora

"Pretty much" added Donald

"Not intentionally" Goofy trying to reason the situation

"I don't know anything about gummi ships." Aqua spoke up.

Cid sighed as he nodded his head sadly at the foursome, this piece is the navigational gum, ya bunch of pin heads, and Interspace isn't a playground" he then added.

"So, there's a lot we don't know, so what!" Sora defending them, although that comment right now, didn't help; "we have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds" added Sora.

"Well, I guess I can lend you all a hand, hell I'll even install this piece for ya" said Cid

"Thanks"

"Now, while I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart, I need you four to do something for me" added Cid, "Sure, anything" Sora quickly agreed to the deal.

I need you to deliver this book for me, its real old when the guy brought it in to me, practically falling apart. Too restore it to the way it was. Overall, I'd say I did a decent job putting it back together. Anyway, I need you to deliver it to an old place past the third district look for a big fire sign." Said Cid as he handed the book over to Aqua, she looked at the cover.

"_I've seen this book before but where?"_ Aqua trying to piece it together for herself, their conversation was interrupted by an outside ringing of bells.

"Huh, what was that just now." pondered Sora,

"Hmm? Oh that's only the gizmo's shop bell ringing. You can go check it out if you want, but you have to deliver that book for me first" Cid speaking very stern by then. "Afterword, stop by the house in third district, I'll be there." He then added.

Aqua nodded her head in agreement towards the older man.

* * *

Making their way back into the second district, encountering more heartless, these heartless were more of a Varity then the ones back in the alley. They had found the gizmo shop before they had even found the big fire sign Cid had told them to keep their eyes open for it.

They entered the gizmo shop, it was brightly colored and very machine operated but unfortunately more heartless were appearing in the shop and so the foursome continued to fight them off as much as they could. Sora was getting better in his defense attacks as well as his offense, and Aqua was proud to say the least. Olympus must have put him in a perspective she could not. Aqua also could see improvements from Goofy and Donald.

After defeating the heartless, they wound up back outside of the Gizmo shop. Finding a ladder, which leaded up the roof of the building, "Lets come back here later" said Aqua, "right now, let's just get this book to where it needs to be" Spoke Aqua as she went towards the ledge, jumping off of it; Landing on her feet, then summoning her keyblade as fresh new heartless materialized.

"Cool" was all Sora said as he watched his master, now fighting the new heartless that appeared on the ground, he jumped next and as well as the other two and soon enough joining the fight.

After the new fight, they eventually found the fire sign in the third district, what Cid didn't mention before was that they needed the fire spell to open the passage way, luckily for them Aqua, knew it. Donald and Goofy walked in the reveled entry way first. Aqua pulled Sora back a bit, when there is an opportunity, I will teach the other basics of magic and its levels. Sora nodded his head.

And then they walked into the entry way.

They came to see the house standing in the middle of water, Aqua let out a small noise of annoyance_. "Of course because not even delivering a book can be simple."_ she thought. As on the outside she let out a heavy sigh. As she trailed behind the others as they were now jumping the floating rocks in the water to reach the house.

Having now all made it across the water, it took a few moments since Sora and Donald fell in the water twice. Aqua used a weak fire spell to help them dry faster. Turning to face the house, the foursome note that front door is boarded up. "Great, now what?" Aqua muttered to herself as she tried to look into a boarded up window.

"Master Aqua! There is an opening in the back," Sora called from wherever he wandered off too.

"It's an empty room, I thought we'd be meeting someone here for this book," said Aqua as she took out the book from the huge pocket on the inside of her jacket.

Sora walked the further into the room, "there's something about this musty place. Sora, could hear Kairi's voice again, like in the jungle and when he met Yuffie, "it reminds me of the secret place back home, where we would scribble on the walls, Remember?" said Kairi's voice. "Kairi?" Sora calling out her name.

"Sora" Aqua called out to him.

"Well, Well" you arrived sooner, then I expected" came an almost elderly sounding voice. They wall turned to see a man with a long white beard and all dressed in blue from head to toe. Aqua had seen this man before, but she hadn't been able to catch his name, but she did remember now that the book was his and it helped her, Ven and Terra to unlock abilities within their hearts.

"What, you knew we were coming?" asked Sora as he looked at the old man.

"Of Course"

"Are you a heartless?"Sora then asked, Aqua stopped and looked at Sora in disbelief, _"Unbelievable"_ she thought.

"He doesn't look like one," added Goofy, _"again unbelievable"_ she thought.

"Oh, My no" replied the old man. "My name is Merlin, as you can see, I am a sorcerer; I spent most of my time traveling but it is good to be home. Your king has requested my help." Explained Merlin, "King Mickey!" interrupted Donald. "Indeed," Merlin replied.

"Donald and Goofy, and who might you two be?" asked Merlin as he looked at Sora, "He's Sora and I am Aqua, we met only once before for a brief moment back in Radiant Garden." Responded Aqua.

"Ah, so you have found not one, but two keys, oh that is very good, I must say." as Merlin's statement was directed towards Donald and Goofy. "What did the king, ask you to do?" Donald questioned the sorcerer.  
"Just a moment," said Merlin, as he walked to the center of the room, getting up on that platform. Setting down his bag and opening it. "Presto" he said and soon enough the room had begun to be filled with light and even furniture. "There now, ahem, that's better" muttering the old sorcerer.

"Your king asked to me to train you in the art of magic, however, I didn't expect you two, to find an experienced wielder." Spoke Merlin, Sora turned his head to his master, "Aqua, I know you're my teacher and you always will be, but maybe I should take his training, with all that's been going down, you haven't had much time to show me other spells." said Sora, his blue eyes shying away from her as if he were afraid of her saying no.

Before Aqua, could even give an answer, an area of the now not so empty room was glittering and it formed a woman all dressed in blue, except she wore a hood over her head. "Hello, I'm Fairy Godmother" she greeted everyone. "King Mickey also requested my help as well," then adding.

"I do not know, how much help I can be, but you may stop by anytime you like, Merlin then said.

"Merlin, Sora, will take your assistance, he isn't wrong when he said, I don't have the opportunity, to continue all of his training at this time." Spoke Aqua.

"Thank you, Master Aqua!" beamed Sora. "Ah, very well then, then let us go." Spoke Merlin, he, Sora, Donald and Goofy, headed into another area of the old magical house to train, Leaving Aqua and Fairy Godmother in the main room.

"Dearie, I feel that I've met you before," started off fairy godmother, "Yes, we have met when I helped out Cinderella in leaving her home and that monster pumpkin carriage" replied Aqua.

"My world has disappeared too" the older woman added.

"I'm sorry" was all Aqua could say,

Two hours had passed by and other others returned to the main room. Sora told Aqua of how he now knew fire and blizzard. "Well done, Sora"

"Merlin, we were asked to give you this book, "spoke aqua as she handed him the book from earlier.

"Oh that book, so Cid asked you to bring this, Thank you" said Merlin, "Sora, do you wish to know what kind of book this is? I don't even know myself; in fact it's not even mine; I just found it in my bag one day, but that was years ago." Merlin said to Sora. "It was such a shame to see it fall apart, so I asked Cid to repair it for me, I guess, I'll just out it here for now," Merlin placing the book on the table.

"This book holds a secret Sora that only its pages can unlock; anyhow, please give my regards to Cid in fixing it for me" spoke Merlin.

Afterword we headed back to the 3rd district.

* * *

Making their way back into the town, a trio of heartless had appeared before them but before Aqua or even Sora could summon a keyblade. The heartless trio was killed from behind.

"There you two are; what's going on here?" spoke a familiar voice.

"Riku!" exclaimed Sora as he went over to his childhood friend.

"_Aqua, there is something different about your student Riku, don't you feel it,"_ Aqua heard the voice of her master. _**"Yeah, I feel it too,"**_ said the Ven like voice. Aqua ignored them, went over to Riku.

Sora pinching Riku's face, "Hey, cut it out Sora!" Riku knocking Sora away from his face, "I'm not dreaming this time, right?" asked Sora.

"I hope not, it took forever to find you, but I didn't think you'd have Aqua with you" said Riku

"_Riku has summoned a keyblade as well",_ noted Aqua. Her eyes widen slightly as she noticed the blade's characteristics. That green demon like eye, she'd seen that before, on the blades of Vanitas and Master Xehanort. _"Oh no, please tell me it's not true, has Riku turned to darkness"_

"Riku, I'm glad your alright, where have you been" Aqua questioned her other pupil, as Donald and Goofy stared at the trio.

"Around," replied her silver haired student.

"Wait second, where's Kairi? Sora asked Riku "Isn't she with you? Well don't worry; I'm sure she made it off the island too" responded Riku.

"We're finally free, hey; she might even be looking for us" Aqua was not liking the tone of her student, Eraqus was right something was off about Riku

A heartless appeared behind Riku; "we'll all be together again soon, don't worry" spoke the fifteen year old. "Just leave everything to me, I know this..."

Sora destroyed the heartless, "leave it who?" asked Sora as he put the keyblade over his shoulder.

"Sora, what did you...?" Riku started off

"Riku, while you were 'away' Sora managed to summon a keyblade, but from what I can see, you have as well" explained Aqua

"We've been looking for you and Kairi too, with their help," Sora pointing towards Goofy and Donald.

"Who are they?" said Riku, "My name is..." Sora cut off Donald, "we visited so many places and worlds looking for you"

"Really, what do you know, I never would have guessed" Said Riku,

"Yeah, who would have thought it" Donald mocked, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, so your coming with us right? We've got this awesome rocket, wait till you see it Riku!" Sora said with such excitement.

"No, he can't come!" yelled Donald,

"What, why not!"

"Donald, He's one of us" Aqua defending her student.

"He's my friend" said Sora.

"And another keyblade wilder" added Aqua

"He's gone!" exclaimed Goofy. Looking up to see that Riku was indeed gone, "Riku" Aqua shouted.

"At least he's okay, maybe well run into Kairi soon too." Sora said to Aqua.

Aqua looked for Riku a little more before joining the others, to meet Cid.

* * *

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" asked Cid

"Yes, I had even fought with her, why?" replied Aqua,

"I hear she's in town" answered Cid.

"Who's Maleficent?" Sora asked Aqua, "an evil being of magic and darkness, she's a witch, Sora" answered Aqua. Aqua was not happy at the news of another old enemy, first Xehanort, Hades and now Maleficent.

"She's the very reason this town is full of heartless, don't take her lightly Sora," spoke Leon.

"She's been using the heartless for years" spoke Aerith, "We lost our world, no thanks to her" Leon added.

"One day, a swarm of heartless came in and took over our world." Said Cid, "that was over Nine years ago," Leon added in for Cid, "I got out of that mess, and came here with these guys" explained Cid. "That's awful" said Goofy,"

"Our ruler, was named Ansem, he dedicated his life to studying the heartless. His report should tell us how to destroy the heartless." Said Leon,

"Where's the report now?" asked Aqua,

"We don't know, it was scattered, when our world was destroyed." replied Leon.

"We're pretty sure; Maleficent has most of the pages," said Cid.

"_Aqua, there is something you must know," _she heard her master speaking, but she wouldn't responded. _"The_ _world, they are speaking of is the same world, where Terra was residing"_ her master added, Aqua could have sworn that for a moment, her heart had actually stopped beating.

* * *

"You see? It's just as a told you, while you toiled away to find your dear friend, he simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently he values them more then, he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy and with a master, who didn't even spend enough time searching for her own student."

"Now think no more of them, and come with me, I'll help you find what you're searching for"

Riku glaring at the window, as he stared as his 'friend'

* * *

"So you delivered the book. Well your gummi ship is repairing and I took the liberty of installing a few upgrades that it needed. I got to get back to work." Spoke Cid.

"I've been think about the bell, in the 2nd district" Aerith started speaking, "the one that rang before" stated Sora

"You know, there's a legend about that bell over the gizmo shop, but it's all boarded up now, so nobody can get to It." said Yuffie.

"If you go and check it out, ring it three times to see if anything will happen. Cid added.

* * *

And soon enough the foursome, found themselves back by the gizmo shop, only this time they were on its roof in front of the bell. Aqua summoned her keyblade and knocked the wood down.

Sora, took the rope connected to bell and started to ring it. After one ring, aqua noticed that picture in the fountain began to move.

Second ring, it moved again

Third ring, and again it moved. Water shot up from the fountain. And the keyhole of traverse town revealed it's self. "Alright, let's go seal it, Sora" spoke Aqua.

And the foursome, headed down to the water fountain, however, the path to the keyhole was blocked by a giant heartless, in fact it was the same kind of heartless from when they all first met. So they all knew how to fight this heartless off however this heartless seemed to have changed it's tactic, then the last one but eventually he was still defeated just like other one from before.

His body disappeared, and if it were on cue, Sora locked another keyhole.

After the sealing the foursome, headed back to Cid's shop, Aqua still keeping her eyes out for Riku.

* * *

Jiminy popping out once more, "well, well as I live and breathe, if it isn't Pinocchio"

"Oh, Hi Jiminy"

"What in the world, are you doing down here?" the cricket asked the wooden puppet.

"Master Aqua" Sora whispered to her, "I know we've had a long a tiring day, but it that a puppet and it's talking?" Sora asked her.

Jiminy finished talking with Pinocchio, "You stay here, while I and my friends look for Geppetto"

* * *

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Agrabah


	14. Chapter 13: Agrabah

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth

Chapter 13: Agrabah

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 1

I don't think this chapter was my best.

Note: doing this chapter cut scene by cut scene, because this was a long one, and this is how it will be like for Monstro, Atlantica, Halloween town, and Neverland.

* * *

After meeting Pinocchio and while Cid was finishing up the repairs and test checking the gummi ship, Jiminy explained everything to us. He first told us of how he came to be at Disney Castle. His world was gone too; and he was separated from Pinocchio and his father, Geppetto. Jiminy was literally this wooden boy's moral conscious.

He promised the wooden puppet, excuse me, boy; that he would do everything in his power to find Pinocchio's father along with our assistance. Who were we to refuse him?

About two hours later, we were back among the Interspace of all the worlds.

* * *

"And what of the keyhole?" spoke Maleficent, as the vile woman walked through the desert town with another by her side.

"The heartless are searching for it now" answered the bone thinned man as he held his snake scepter. "I'm certain; we'll find it soon enough; so that only just leaves..."

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!" said the talking red parrot now sitting on Jafar's left shoulder

"The girl is more trouble than she's worth!" spoke spiteful the boney man.

"Jafar, you said you had things under control." Said Maleficent as a clear look of unpleasantness showed on her face.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in, Maleficent, don't fret, the princess will be in our hands no matter what. So why worry about Princess Jasmine; with or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless." said the dark witch

"Well if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me, at once." Jafar said to the four appearing heartless, that were carrying swords." The parrot flew off Jafar's shoulder leading that small group of heartless in search of Princess Jasmine.

As Jafar himself began to walk off. "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long, the heartless consume the careless" warned Maleficent, Jafar laughed manically, "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary" the boney evil sorcerer replied to her.

Maleficent glared at Jafar for his foolishness.

But unbeknownst to the dark duo was a girl, hiding in one of the fruit set ups. Her hands over her mouth as she heard their plans for her and apparently other girls as well.

* * *

"How can the people here stand this heat" Sora complained as he attempted to fan himself which for Sora it didn't turn out so well since his hand and arms were tired from fighting sword carrying heartless, whom had the back up of large body heartless.

"Sora, you grew up on an island, you should be used to this weather," retorted Aqua, whom was walking around the town trench coatless.

"Yeah, but we had the ocean right next to us, this place...well I only saw one actual water well and I don't think it was full" said the fourteen year old.

"Sora, we'll talk about this later." Sighing Aqua as the heat was getting to her too, but she was a fighter not a weather witch.

"Hey! Lets uses that spell, Merlin showed me, that aught too..."

"Leave you as a human ice cube Sora" interrupted Aqua.

"At least I'd be nice and cool" Sora whispered to himself.

"and I would enjoy the silence" said Aqua.

The foursome kept walking around the desert town, looking for signs of life that weren't more heartless. They sound found themselves in a dead end where a soft but scared voice began to speak out to them.

"Who's there, hello?"

All four of them turning into the direction of the voice, that saw a teenage girl about sixteen years old dressed in a light green top and pants with golden colored shoes, her hair was long and tied together, but the length of her hair went passed her back. They all took a defensive pose when they had changed their body positions.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked the girl, in a calm voice but stern.

"I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. My father is the sultan of this kingdom." Answering Aqua's question.

"Um, so you're a princess then" commented Goofy, "she just said that you palooka!" as Donald elbowed his comrade.

Tears threatened to come down the Jasmine's face, "But my father has been overthrown by Jafar and is now controlling the city."

"Jafar?" Aqua questioned

Jasmine sniffed, "you haven't heard of him?"

"No" they all said collectively

"He is...was my father's royal vizier, he's gained evil powers and he's desperately looking for something called a keyhole. Jafar caught me when I was making an escape but then I was saved by this guy"

"Who helped you?" Sora asked with interest.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left awhile ago to go take care of something" answered Jasmine; "oh I hope Aladdin's alright." She then added with worry written all over her face.

"Aladdin? Where can I find this street rat?" said a chilling voice; Aqua and company looking up to the new voice, on a ledge they see a bone thinned man, holding a snake scepter. "Princess Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear Princess." said the cruel man, Jasmine taking steps back out of fear of the man. "These little rats just won't do you see" said the evil man.

"She's not going anywhere with you" Aqua placing an arm out in front Jasmine, "Jasmine, run" Sora mumbled to her as he and Aqua summoned their keyblades and jasmine did just that.

"Ah, the two key wielders" was the last thing Jafar said, as he began to disappear while the heartless appeared. More likely he was going after Jasmine.

"Donald!" "Goofy! Go and protect Jasmine now" Aqua screamed as she and Sora fought off the groups of heartless.

Aqua and Sora were left fighting hard against the heartless, metal clanged as keyblade met sword. "Fire" Sora shouted as one heartless was running towards him. It was only two against sixteen; Donald and Goofy had heeded Aqua's order and went to help Jasmine. "Aqua, we need to get away from these heartless, take hiding place and then regroup with the others." suggested Sora.

"Agreed" and that was when she saw it their getaway, a ledge that hopefully leads to an empty house. They were surrounded by the heartless as teacher and student stood back to back.

"Sora, when I say three, I want you to use thunder do you understand me?"

"Yes"

"Three" she shouted, "Thunder!" they both screamed as they held their keyblades to the sky. Some of the heartless were destroyed in that double thunder spell, while the others were distracted. Aqua grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and dragged Sora to the location she had spotted earlier. Jumping up to that ledge with Sora in hand was not easy for her. Aqua felt as if her arm would pop out of the socket.

Once on the ledge she let go of him and jumped then grabbing on to the pole inside the archway, "Sora, come on, climb up" she spoke as she groaned, the muscles in her arms aching as she pulled her body up the pole.

Luck was on their side as teacher and student climbed up into an empty home, it was quite spacey but they weren't staying long. Just till the heartless left on their own now that both keyblades had dematerialized.

Aqua taking deep breathes in and out as she took a seat down on the steps by the...window? Or was it a hole in the wall? Well whatever it was it gave Aqua a good view of the city as she was now scouting for Goofy, Donald and Princess Jasmine. As she was overlooking the city, Aqua, took out a special made potion for her health and magic; she drank it, no longer did her muscles ache.

She heard Sora casting a heal spell on himself. "Uh...Master Aqua, I think you should see this?" Sora had begun speaking to her. Aqua tore her eyes away from the view and then looked to see what has Sora all worked up.

And underneath a piece of furniture was a carpet and it was moving, alll on its own. It took the keyblade master by surprise.

"Sora, please move that object." Aqua wasn't sure as to why she asked him to do that.

Once done as asked, the carpet had flown off the ground and then was out the hole, "hey, it's heading for the desert, should we follow it?"

"Well, perhaps it knows something we don't and maybe it'll help us" she said to him.

And so the keyblade duo had followed the flying carpet all the way to the outer gate of Agrabah. The flying carpet had stopped right in front of them; it made a gesture to them, telling them to get on. "Wait, what about Donald and Goofy?"

"They'll be fine Sora, they're protecting the princess."

Aqua and Sora compelled and got on the magic carpet.

* * *

Once on, the carpet had set off at a quick pace, Aqua and Sora, held on to carpet as it speeded off; taking them to what would be unknown territory to them. Soon the winds had picked up as a small part of the desert began to change from day to night. _"I have feeling where going over there" _Aqua thought to herself.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" Sora asked. Aqua merely ignored the question.

They flew more closely to the darkening area.

"Aqua, look down now! Shouted Sora, as he watched as a man and a small animal resembling a monkey sinking into the ground; "we have to help them" Sora heard her say. It was like the carpet understood and so it started lowering its self to the ground where the sand was sinking.

Aqua leaned her whole upper half over carpet, "Sora, hold my legs" she told him. Aqua reached out her arms as soon as she felt two grips on her ankles.

Carpet went closer to the sinking man and animal; "Here! Grab my hand, we'll pull you up" Aqua shouted to him. trying to reach him, Aqua attempted to starch her body out more, She let out a painful groan as the man had managed to grab on to one of her hands, the man grabbed and held on to the animal until it could climb up on its own; then his other hand made it to Aqua's other free hand. Carpet began to go up and pull the man out from the sand while as Aqua tried to pull him on to the magic carpet.

Carpet was able to move away from the sinking sand and lower to a more secure ground, but since luck decided to leave the sides of aqua and Sora, as it can be expected heartless showed up, "oh, not these guys again" Sora said in whine like tone.

The nameless man grabbed an object out from the waist line of his pants, it looked like a golden gravy boat; "Genie, get rid of these guys" he said to the gravy boat that was not emitting smoke and then s strange blue man appeared from the smoke, poof, the heartless were gone as simple as that.

Heading back to Agrabah, they had quickly gotten to know their nearly quicksand victim and his animal companion, their names were Aladdin and Abu; while the blue man was a genie named Genie.

"I see...Thanks Sora, Aqua"

"Aladdin, what were you doing out here?" asked Sora.

"Oh just my usual routine, hunting for treasure; just paid a visit to the cave of wonders, where I had found that same magic carpet and this lamp," he told them.

"Legend has it, that whoever the lamp can summon..."

"Please kid, leave these intros to a professional, the one the only, genie of the lamp" exclaimed genie with such enthusiasm. "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes come true; and today's winner is Aladdin, congratulations"

"Phenoamonal cosmic powers! itty-bitty living space" said Genie

"Well, I hate to be the one to burst your joyous moment here, but there's a Princess back in the city that needs our help." Spoke Aqua.

"Jasmine is in trouble! Well come on, let's get going" said Aladdin.

* * *

"So Jafar is after Jasmine and this 'keyhole'" Aladdin making sure he heard everything right, as Aqua explained everything from the moment she met Jasmine.

"Yes, I have a feeling what he'll want with the keyhole but as for Jasmine, it's a mystery to me." Aqua told Aladdin in a truthful tone.

"Keyhole eh, I could have sworn I've heard about that somewhere before" Genie started off. "Now where was it, it's only been 200 hundred years since then.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to stop Jafar!" said Sora as they set to find Donald and Goofy the moment they get back to the city

* * *

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy" said Jafar has he stood outside the palace gates with Jasmine in hand, while Donald and Goofy were captured by large bodied heartless. "Back in to your hole street rat, I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore."

Jasmine was scared as she stood behind Jafar; she gave apologetic looks to Donald and Goofy and as well to Sora, Aqua and Aladdin. "Jasmine!" Aladdin screamed for her trying to step forward but was held back by Carpet. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin"

"Genie, Help them please!" Aladdin begged, as he now had his hands behind his back and was rubbing the magic lamp.

There was a gush of wind, the large bodied heartless that were crushing Donald and Goofy were into the ground disappeared while as that same gush of wind pushed passed Jafar,

One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know" Genie announced as he held Jasmine in his arms.

"So sorry boy but I am afraid your second wish has been denied." Threatened Jafar; Sora and the others took it as a clue to summon their weapons.

Aladdin didn't even feel the magic lamp leave his hands, as Iago took it from him, flying it over to Jafar. "I'm sorry Al." Genie said to Aladdin as he begun to disappear. Genie had dropped Jasmine; unfortunately she was caught by a heartless. "And now, I bid you all a farewell...Attack!" as Jafar vanished into thin air; with the lamp and Princess Jasmine in to his possession.

"Jasmine" Aladdin screamed once again. Jafar's manic laughing could be heard. "To the desert, come on, let's move!" he added. With the assistance from Carpet and Aladdin's gut feeling we headed off to save the princess and Genie from this mad man.

* * *

Our current location was the same spot where we first met Aladdin.

The second our feet had touched the sand, the ground had begun to quake as the ground shook, a mountain of sand was starting to take a near solid like form. The form it chose was that of a Siberian tiger. The tiger opened its mouth, inviting us in.

"Welcome to the cave of wonders" said Aladdin. Aqua merely nodded to him, she could see his worry for Genie and the princess ran deep. It reminded Aqua of herself.

And so we did.

We had to be careful when traveling inside the cave of wonders, Aladdin warning us of all the traps and holes that lead to an underwater pit or worse our death. As we made our journey further into the cave we came across so many heartless, we thought it would take forever to destroy them. The large bodies were the worst to kill; we had to find a specific spot just to destroy one. Luckily for us, they all share the weakness.

"My first wish Genie, show me the keyhole" Jafar ordered the blue magical entity as he held the lamp, the constant reminder of his servitude. Genie did show him the keyhole with a flick of his hand. Jafar laughed manically at he saw the keyhole.

While as Princess Jasmine laid unconscious on the stone floor of the room.

"Those wielders again" spoke Maleficent as she returned to check on Jafar's progress. So for the moment she was pleased but at the same time she wasn't.

"The woman is more persistent that I had imagined, why not explain that situation to that Riku boy; Doing so may actually prove useful to our..." spoke the sorcerer, unaware of the guests coming in behind him.

"Jafar, Let Jasmine go!" demanded Aladdin

"Maleficent" Aqua said as she put her eyes on the dark witch but the dark witch had vanished.

"Not a chance! You see she is a princess; One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door.

"Open the Door!" questioned Donald and goofy"

"But you fools, won't live to see what's beyond it, Genie, my second wish, Crush them"

"Genie no," pleaded Aladdin.

"Sorry, Al but the one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice" replied Genie.

With a raise of his snake scepter, Jafar using his magic to seal all entry's to this room and a guard over the keyhole.

Aqua and Aladdin headed right for Jafar, while as Sora, Goofy and Donald went to go fend off against Genie, which was something that didn't want to do but had no choice in that matter.

It was magic against a keyblade and sword. Aladdin tried to dodge the magic based attacks as much as he could but there was always a near hit. At the same time as as Aqua used her blade charge technique against the sorcerer. While as Sora's battle was interesting to say the least as Genie would apologize before an attack and even telling the trio to run.

While as the fight continued Jasmine now awake, was watching from afar, so she couldn't the figure walking behind her as he hit on the back of the neck and then carrying her away.

"Genie! My final wish; I wish to be an all powerful Genie" ordered Jafar as the old man had gotten away from Aqua and Aladdin.

As Genie granted the wish Jafar's body had begun to transform. His skin turned red, his eyes a golden yellow, his body changed to a similar shape like Genie's expect it was somehow more buff. Aqua, Aladdin, Goofy and Donald had preparing themselves for another fight. Genie was at loss on what to do however Sora had an idea, recalled when first meeting Genie; he said how he wished to be free from the lamp and the servitude.

So Sora snuck off, just about as Jafar was still transforming, "Hey Jafar, you wanted to be a genie and now you got it, and everything that comes with it!" shouted Sora as he held a black version of Genie's lamp.

"What! NO!" yelled Jafar as he was now beings sucked into the lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty- bitty living space" said Sora, once Jafar was in the lamp.

* * *

"Aladdin and Sora were by the Keyhole, as that was the last place they had seen Princess Jasmine.

"Jasmine...Jasmine" Aladdin yelling for her, the keyhole had become unguarded and a light was starting to shine through it. So naturally Sora's keyblade had locked another keyhole. The cave began to fall apart, "we better get out of here fast," Said Aqua, "Jasmine" Aladdin screamed again

"She isn't here, they must of have taken her while we were fighting Jafar" Aqua said to him.

"Now, let's get out of here"

They had gotten out of the cave just in time, to see it disappear back into the sand as they flew back to Agrabah.

* * *

The group taking refuge in Aladdin's home, which Surprised Aqua and Sora since it was their hide out from earlier. It's funny how something's are connected. Aladdin was sitting on his small set of steps, very depressed that Jasmine was gone. Aqua felt badly about it too, first Alice and now Jasmine.

"_One of seven princesses, to open the door" thought Aqua, "Wait, Alice isn't a princess, could he have actually meant, the princesses of pure light!"_ her mind screamed.

"Uh earth to Al you still have one wish left." Genie said to him, "just say the words, you want me to go find Jasmine for you,"

"I...I wish for your freedom Genie"

"Al!"

They watched as the bracelets on Genie's wrists had opened.

"A deals a deal, Genie, now you can go anywhere you want, you are your own master"

"Speaking of going, it's time we left as well, don't you worry Aladdin, we'll look for her no matter what." Aqua said to him.

"So will I, Al, but as a favor, cause were Buds!" Genie said to him

* * *

Elsewhere,

"That slimy Vizier could have had them, if someone had stuck around and given him a hand" Hades said to Riku

"Look I did my part, I brought the princess didn't I" Riku retorted, to the god of the underworld

"Jafar was beyond help, Consumed by his own hatred one should be aware of letting it burn too vehemently" said Maleficent.

"Whoa...whoa, lighten up; I'm as cool as they come; oh by the way kid, we've got something special for you" said Hades

"Hm?"

"We had a deal yes? You help us and we grant you, your wish."

An image of Kairi, lying down appeared on the table, Riku leaned forward towards the image, and "Kairi!" he said.

"Go to her, your vessel is waiting" spoke the witch

Riku could hear foots steps coming into the room, "Just remember this! This isn't a pleasure cruise; it won't be a pleasant voyage" said the scratchy voice.

"Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?"

Maleficent spoke as she walked up to Riku "Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy, you're like a son to me, I only want you to be happy, unlike that master of yours" putting one of her hands on the side of Riku's face. "Riku pulled back quickly, "I seriously doubt that" he said.

"Believe, what you want? But unless we forget, that I kept my end of the bargain" and like that Riku began to take off.

* * *

End Chapter 13

Next Chapter: Monstro

Just Six more Chapters then onto Days/Re:Chain of Memories


	15. Chapter 14: Monstro

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter 14: Monstro

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Heart 1

Note: Guys I Just realized this is fic is almost done in 5-6 chapters, so like I asked before if anyone knows a link to a good walkthrough or a written out version of KH: 358/2 days, please let me know.

Note two; this will also be based on cut scene by cut scene, I just remember how frustrating this layout was.

* * *

"_Alice and Jasmine, no doubt that there is a connection between the two disappearances but the question remains, why?"_ Thought Aqua as they were now leaving Agrabah in the short moments that Aqua had spoke with Alice and Jasmine she sensed something from them that felt similar to three other women when she had met them. It's been such a long time since she thought of the

"_Princesses of Pure light, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Alice and jasmine but that's only five, they need two more girls, but whom?"_

_- Flashback –_

_Ten Years ago,_

"_I sense a strong light from this girl"_

_-End Flashback –_

"_Kairi, is one of them, how could I not realized it after all this time then she'll be the hardest to find." _Thought Aqua as she felt her heart sink in her chest, her eyes locked on to the metal floor of the gummi ship.

"_I can't do this by myself"_

"**but you're not doing this by yourself Aqua, not this time, you have Sora, Donald , Goofy and even Riku too, despite him not being with you and Sora but you are most certainly not alone anymore" spoke the voice. "Aqua, don't you ever lose sight of yourself and the ones most cherish to you, because they're the ones who will help you through this." Spoke the Ven like voice**

"_Thank you, whoever you are" _replied Aqua as this voice brought a smile to her lips.

"**I'm a friend and your welcome" the voice said back to her,**

"_Tell me something 'friend', why do you sound like Ventus?"_

Before the voice could even reply to the keyblade master, the alarms of the gummi ship had begun to go off.

* * *

"Uh, Donald, I'm picking up, something really weird on the radar over here" Goofy said to his feathered companion.

"What is that?" said Donald as he went over to Goofy, to check the radar sensors.

"Whatever it is, it's huge" spoke Sora as he looked out the gummi ship's main front window.

Aqua broke out of her concentration just in time to see. "What's going here, Goofy?" she asked him, as she left her seat, taking a spot near Sora.

The large object was becoming closer and closer to the gummi ship, it a point to where they could Identify the object.

"Is that really a giant humpback whale in Interspace?" Aqua stated slowly as they watched it go by, Aqua shook her head lightly

"Master Aqua, you're not the only one seeing it" Sora answered her.

"And that makes me very relieved to hear you say that." She said to her student.

"A whale, but how could it survive out here. I don't understand." Donald said curiously.

"Oh no it's Monstro!" screamed Jiminy as he popped out.

"You know of this whale?" questioned Aqua

"He's a whale of whale and vicious," Jiminy was cut off as the whale passed by the ship closer than last time.

"Donald! Get us out of here!" said Aqua.

"I can't, its too late, he's going to swallow us," yelled Donald as he braced the control panel.

Goofy ducked and covered from fear while Sora had grabbed on to Aqua, she put her arm around him as an attempt of comfort, like a mother would a child.

"_I never thought it'd end by being eaten by a whale, in a space ship"_ thought Aqua as the gummi ship was now in the mouth of Monstro.

**"You and me both!"** said the Ven like voice, just before it all went black

* * *

_Ten years ago, After Aqua appeared on Destiny Island for the seconded time, two young boys were walking to what they called the secret place._

"_It's true; I saw it with my own eyes"_

"_You sure, you didn't just hear it this time"_

"_What difference does it make?"_

"_There's a huge monster in there, I tell you"_

"_Alright, suppose there is a monster in there, think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora"_

_No problem let's do it. Listen, there can you hear it growling? Spoke Sora. "Shh, quiet, we got to be careful" added the brunette haired boy_

"_See it was just the wind making that noise," pointed out Riku_

"_Ah, man I wish it was a monster!" exclaimed young Sora_

"_Hold on, what's that over there?" said Riku, as he went over to object of his interest. A window? Or maybe a door but it won't open" as the young silver haired boy examined what appeared to be a door, _

"_Geez, is that really all that's in here" said a disappointed Sora,_

_What do you expect in a boring place like this?" Replied Riku_

"_Hey Sora, when we grow up we got to get off this island and of on a real adventures"_

* * *

"Sora...Sora...Sora" Aqua said to her student as she watched over him.

Sora slowly opened his eyes that dream of a past memory brought on by this monster whale that has literally just swallowed them up whole, he groaned as he began to sit up. The first thing he noticed was they weren't in the ship.

"We are actually in a whale." He said to his teacher, as he saw Goofy and Donald by the whale's mouth. Aqua helping Sora stand up, "here drink this" handing him a potion.

"Knock it off" Donald screamed at Monstro, as he tapped one of his webbed feet.

"Hey Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked as he turned around to look at the young keyblade wielder. "What are you guys doing?" he asked the animal duo but no answer was given, as a strange object was dropped down from out of nowhere

"I guess so, for someone who just got eaten by a whale".

"And for today's weather, expect showers" as another object fell to the floor, soon came a third one, hitting Goofy on his head, "...heavy showers" he then added but was lucky that object hadn't given him a concussion. Aqua looking up to see where this objects were coming from, "guys, someone's up there" she said as she looked at the wooden structure. This was certainly not what she expected to find in a whale, then again Aqua never though; she would be inside a whale.

"Hey, who's up there?"

"It's me" shouted a young but familiar voice, then showing his face to the foursome. "Oh, it's Pinocchio" said Donald.

"Pinocchio!" as the four shared a collective yell. Jiminy popped put once again but on Aqua's shoulder for a better look, since the others were somewhat height impaired, "Pinocch, where you going? Pinocch! Jiminy shouted to the wooden boy, holding what looked to be a huge green gummi block as he walked off. "Come on everybody, after him, quickly" pleaded Jiminy Cricket and so they did.

"What have you've got there Pinocchio?" asked an older man with white hair, and glasses on his face, wearing a simple white button up shirt along with a vest and pants.

"With this, this we can get out of here, father" said the living puppet as he placed a huge green block down on the wooden platform.

"You really think so? With this big block?" said the old man.

"It's True, Sir" came in Sora's voice from behind as they climbed up the wooden platform.

"Pinocchio, how did you end up here?" questioned Aqua as she provided a hand for Donald to grab, while Sora helped Goofy up. The wooden boy didn't give an answer, as his father spoke up, "Oh my, so that whale swallowed you up too? My goodness." said the old man.

"Yeah, that's the only to put it" said Aqua.

"My name is Geppetto, I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated I traveled all over looking for him, Thank goodness, we're together again." said the Geppetto, as his father talked, Pinocchio turned around facing the other way; something clearly catching the wooden boy's attention, so naturally he wandered off. Geppetto lifting the gummi block "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well, I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well we've had quite a journey" setting down the Gummi block, near a bed.

"_What else has this whale been eating?"_ wandered Aqua as she was momentarily distracted.

"Right Pinocchio, Pinocchio?" Geppetto as the others now was noticing that the wooden boy was now out of sight. "I've warned that boy not wander off, especially here of all places. He can be so naughty at times but even so he is precious to me"

To a certain degree, Aqua could understand what Geppetto was feeling; looking back at her own life there were times she had to admit that she did act very parental like, especially to Ven(and with his lack of memories) and then those instincts later too Sora, Riku and even Kairi this was the only taste of parenthood she could ever had or will have, back when she was an apprentice with only just Terra, Aqua was aware of the dangerous lives keyblade masters lived, it was either to die in duty or by the enemies hand.

Oddly enough Aqua remembers Terra asking her, if she ever wanted that kind of life while as a keyblade master; her answer, "well, I know it would be complicated, but maybe yeah, what about you Terra?" she told him. "Aside from having apprentices, yeah, maybe it would be interesting a child of keyblade masters with the potential of being very powerful..." and that was when he blushed out from the embrassment and choose to stop talking then, while she just looked at him with confusion.

Aqua lightly shaking her head at the memory, _"Now is definitely not the time for that"_ she felt stupid for getting distracted so easily, regaining her focus. "Geppetto, we will go and look for your son, you stay on the mere chance that he comes back" she told the old kind man.

"Oh, thank you so much"

"Let's go" the foursome heading off into (and literally) the belly of the beast.

* * *

We were lucky to find Pinocchio, sooner than I had expected as we spotted the wooden boy, near one Monstro's stomach walls.

"What are you doing, Pinocchio? Your father is worried about you, Come on lets go back" Aqua said to the wooden boy but Pinocchio remained silent.

"Yeah, Pinocchio, Geppetto is very worried, you shouldn't have wandered off like that, especially here." Spoke Goofy.

"Pinocchio, would you stop fooling around! This isn't time to be playing games" said Sora. They turned around and started walking away, in hopes that Pinocchio would soon follow them.

"But Sora, I thought you liked games, or are you too cool to play them, now that you have a keyblade." Spoke an all too familiar voice. Quickly turning around to Riku!

"Riku, are you alright, I looked all over Traverse for you?" was the first thing Aqua asked, "Riku, WH-what are you doing here?" asked Sora, he was happy to see Riku especially after what happened in Traverse town.

"_I think have an idea on just how Pinocchio got here,"_ Thought Aqua, her lids silted as she felt that dark presence from Riku again, "_it feels familiar to me, but yet it's so foreign"_

Ignoring Aqua's question, "just playing with Pinocchio" answering Sora's question.

"You know what I mean, Kairi, Did you have you found her?" Sora demanded of his friend.

"Maybe, catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know," said the silver haired boy.

"Riku! I know you were taught better than this" Aqua said very calm and firm, but you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Come on, Riku" Sora trying to plead with his friend Riku grabbing Pinocchio's arm and fan off in another part of Monstro.

"_Damn it Riku!" _Thought the keyblade master as she released an angry sigh, "Follow him" she then said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Riku, who was accompanied by Maleficent, herself

"Why do you still care for them after everything, I've told you. They've all but deserted you, for their keyblades and new companions, after all."

"I don't care about them at all, if anything I was just messing with them." Riku said to the dark witch.

"Oh, really, of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart Riku or the heartless will prey on it" said the witch, in tone of voice that couldn't sit well with Riku as she began to leave through a dark colored portal. "Mind your own business" he yelled at the dark witch.

* * *

The foursome had chased after the two but when they found Pinocchio again, he was by himself but then he ran off into another part of Monstro. In which they found Riku but Pinocchio was stilling running.

"Riku, what's the matter with you, what were you thinking!" shouted Aqua as she saw her pupil. "Don't you've realized what you've done?" she then added.

"Funny, that's what I was about to ask you, Master Aqua, Sora" spoke Riku as he had a mocking tone on 'Master'.

That dark force she felt from before was little stronger this time, only this time more recognizable, _"No, it's just as I thought, it's just like Terra all over again...No! Not this time I'm here, Riku is not going to be another victim for Xehanort!"_

"You only seem interested in running around and showing off your keyblades, especially you Sora. Do you even want to save Kairi?" stated Riku

"Riku!" yelled Aqua. The silver haired boy looked at his teacher, "You know us! How can you even think that! Let alone say it" as Aqua yelled at her student as if he was a child.

"I do" Sora said with hesitation, "I do want to save Kairi"

Before anything else could be spoken, a scream of fear could be heard; it was Pinocchio!" they all turned in the sound's directions and go towards it.

The foursome along with Riku, eventually find Pinocchio, captured by a huge heartless, that creature it's self looked like he could pass for an organ in Monstro. The heartless had Pinocchio caged inside him the little wooden boy screaming for help "You up for this?" Riku asked Sora, Aqua, that was a small glimpse of the Riku she knew but watching the boys interacting now as if before didn't actually happen, Riku was behaving like he was two different people.

"No Problem let's do it."

And through team work and a party of five the creature was defeated, but instead of releasing a heart, the heartless spat Pinocchio out and disappeared, the wooden boy falling down and opening hole, Riku quickly diving in after the puppet.

"Come on, let's get back to Geppetto." said Aqua.

* * *

"Pinocchio, Pinocchio! Please give me back my son"

The foursome came just in time, to a sight they couldn't believe. Riku with Pinocchio and he was taking him away.

"Sorry, old man but I have some unfinished business with this puppet"

"He's no puppet, he's my little boy" cried Geppetto. The others coming up from behind Geppetto; "I'll admit he is unusual but most puppets don't have hearts, I'm not sure but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs"

"Wait a minute! Are talking about Kairi?" butted in Sora.

"What do you care about her?" and with that Riku has walked off with Pinocchio in hand.

"Here we go again" Aqua said under her breathe as they went to follow him again

* * *

"Hey let Pinocchio go Riku" said Sora as they once again found Riku and Pinocchio, only this time Pinocchio wasn't looking lively.

"A puppet that lost its heart to the heartless maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi" spoke Riku. The foursome stayed quiet. "How about it, Sora, lets join forces to save her, we can do it together" as Riku began to come towards them. Sora summoned his keyblade and took a stance which surprised both Aqua and Riku.

"_I was always afraid of this would happen, Riku and Sora being lead to this moment" _thought Aqua.

"What? You'd rather fight me over a puppet that has no heart!"

"Heart or no heart at least he still has a conscience" said Sora, Jiminy popped out running to Pinocchio's side.

"Conscience?" Riku replied as if mocking it.

"You might not hear it but right now mine is loud and clear and it's telling me you're on the wrong side"

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" the cricket cried

"Jiminy...I'm not gonna make it" the wooden boy spoke in hushed and weak voice however came a flash of light came from Pinocchio, his nose grew! "Oh guess I'm okay" said the puppet.

"What" muttered Riku, "Huh" as the heartless from before had returned

"Now is not the time for this" Aqua mumbled before anyone else could make a form of attack, Aqua took the heartless out in one shot with her blade charge as she leapt into the air. The heartless no doubt still being in weakened condition from before, as she landed on her feet to watch Riku summon a dark corridor and exit through it. Her eyes locking with her student's before he stepped through. Aqua had her answer.

This time the creature released its heart.

"Riku! Riku! Where are you" Sora yelling for him.

* * *

Elsewhere

Riku was now on what looked to be a wooden pirate ship. He stood by the window as his head looked down, with Maleficent right behind him.

"So Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now." He asked the dark witch.

"Precisely" she answered him

"And her heart?" as he looked down at Kairi's motionless body as it laid on a form a bench.

"Taken by the heartless no doubt"

He turned around the face the witch "Tell me what can I do?"

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart, we call them the princesses of heart; gather them together and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom, there you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift; the power to control the heartless" said Maleficent and with a wave of her hands, a green glow surrounded Riku but then faded.

Riku turned to face Kairi, "Soon, Kairi, Soon"

* * *

End Chapter 14

Next Chapter: Altanica...yay...


	16. Chapter 15: Atlantica

Chapter: Atlantica

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

By: Karma's Slave

Warning Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1 and Birth by Sleep

Note: Trying to find when to squeeze Olympus Coliseum V2 in and Winnie the Pooh, before Hollow Bastian

* * *

It took some time but we had gotten to our gummi ship and made our way out of Monstro.

"I sure hope, Geppetto and Pinocchio well be alright" said Goofy as we traveled at fast Speed so we wouldn't be swallowed by Monstro for a second time.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed somewhere safely" Donald said to his friend.

"Riku" Sora muttered sadly as he blue drifted down to the floor. Aqua looked to him; it was deja'vu all over again, the master qualification exam, the fight in radiant garden it was her vs. Terra all over again but now with their own successors. _"Sora, How can I tell you that this partially my fault"_

When she defeated that parasite cage heartless in Monstro, she had a good look at Riku's face, he sneered at her, with such an expression that she has only seen one man do, Xehanort. She saw flecks of gold in Riku's blue green eyes and then his news of Kairi, that was Aqua's final straw.

"_I'm done waiting, he wants a keyblade oh I'll give him one. I am done playing his game"_

"Aqua?" Sora called to her

Snapping out of her thoughts, "what is it, Sora?"

"Riku's not Riku, is he?" asked Sora

"No, he's not but he will be again, I promise you, Sora." As she placed on hand on his shoulder, like she would for Ven and Terra.

"What's going to happen to us, now?"

"I wish I knew Sora, I really do but there's something we need to talk about..."

"Another world, coming up" interrupted Goofy.

"You were saying, aqua?"

"When there's time, we will talk"

"Okay, guys prepare for landing."

"Land where, in the sea? We'll drown." Complained Sora, "Not with my magic, we won't" said Donald as he summoned his mage staff.

* * *

The foursome had transformed as they had dropped down into the water.

Donald was an octopus, while Goofy became a sea turtle; Sora was part Dolphin and Aqua was a mermaid. Expect for Goofy, all of their lower bodies had become aquatic creatures while their top half's remained normal save for a set of gills that appeared.

Aqua was certainly glad that her trench coat was still on her upper body; in fact she was surprised to see that even that material changed to that of an aquatic creature which was very good, since she felt her upper half being exposed since under the coat was a shell bra so she buttoned the top 3 buttons of her jacket.

They tried to move with their new appendages, but it was hard, so this was going to take some time.

But unknown to our four heroes, three figures were heading their way. "Come on, Sebastian" said a red haired mermaid, "Ariel, wait slow down, don't leave me behind" spoke a small red crab. The crab swam to keep up with the red headed mermaid but stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with an upside down, Donald Duck and so the crab with good reason reacted like anyone would in that situation, he screamed.

"Oh relax Sebastian; they don't look like one of them. Right Flounder?" she asked the yellow fish that seemed to hiding from behind her tail.

"I don't know Ariel, there something weird about them" said the small yellow fish.

Sora broke out in a nervous laugh, "what do you mean?" Ariel swam up Sora, "Well they do seem a little different, where are you from" she said to the yellow fish.

"Uh, were from kind of far away and were not really used to these waters." said Sora.

"Oh, I see in that case; Sebastian can show you how to swim around here" suggested Ariel.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this" Ariel shook her head at the crab, "oh don't worry Sebastian"

"Easy, for you say; okay it's time you learned how to swim properly" said the crab.

"Good job! Maybe we should now move to self defense" said Sebastian, as the foursome really began to swim and move with the water.

"Sebastian!" Ariel cried out, as a group of silver looking jelly fish headed towards them, Aqua saw them and the first thing she noticed was the heartless emblem on them.

Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian were swimming out of there as fast as they could,

"Class is over, good luck" spoke Sebastian as he panicky swam away.

After the heartless battle, Ariel and the others came back, "those creatures chased us here!" said the red headed mermaid."

"Oh No! Those creatures are headed for the palace too," butted in Sebastian, "We better head back right away" said Ariel. "But Wha-what if we run into more on the way." Asked Flounder, Ariel took a moment to think. She looked at Aqua and others. "I'm sorry to ask this, seeing how we just met and all but would mind helping us on our way to the palace?" Asked Ariel,

"We'll help as much as we can" said Aqua.

* * *

They made it to the palace with heartless still trailing behind them. A thunderbolt had come from a certain direction and immediately killed the heartless. "That was too close" came a very strict and stern sounding voice. "As long as, I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside my palace!" he shouted.

"Daddy!"

"Oh Ariel, when will you listen it's dangerous out there!" Ariel made an annoyed noise at her father. "Strange creatures lurk outside" as he looked at Donald and Sora.

Sebastian coughed, "Behold, you swim before the ruler of the seas: his majesty King Triton!" Sebastian intruding the king the foursome "And who are they?" questioned the King.

"Well daddy, they helped us fight off those creatures" Ariel said with a small bit of perkiness in her voice.

"They don't look familiar" said the King as he looked at the foursome.

"We're from an ocean far way" said Sora

"Yup! We came to find the keyhole" said Goofy"

Aqua, getting look at the King's expression, she knew, he wasn't happy to hear that. _"Thanks a lot Goofy"_

"The what?" said the King, "What's that?" Ariel asked with interest.

"Well it's a..."

"There's no such thing!" butted in the king. Aqua kept her eyes on him. _"Yeah, he knows of it alright." _"Ariel not another word; you are not to leave the palace, is that clear?" Ariel didn't say anything to her father. She just swam way, with the foursome and Flounder, following her.

"Perhaps, I'm being too strict; I'm just concerned for her safety."

"Of course, your majesty but I must admit I'm quite curious about this keyhole." Said Sebastian, "That need not concern you, Sebastian, have you anything to report?" the king asked Sebastian.

"It's just as you suspected your majesty, those creatures are coming Ursula's grotto" reported the crab. "I knew it, that sea witch is up to no good again, I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing" said King Triton

"Yes, she poses serious danger."

"And I've told you to Ariel, away from such dangers, did I not?"

* * *

"Look at all of the wonderful things, Flounder and I collected" spoke Ariel as she showed us her person collection, "I think it's from an outside world, someday I'd like to get out there and see it" she then added. "I want to see other worlds, does that sound strange to you?" she then asked us.

"No, it doesn't. In fact, I used to feel the same way" Sora told her. "Used to?" she questioned.

"Well ...I still do"

"Hey! I know why don't we try to look for that keyhole, you were talking about"

"Ariel, what about your father?" asked Aqua.

"Oh, well he treats me like a little girl, he never wants me to do anything, He just ...just doesn't understand"

"Only because he's concerned. I know it's a tough way to show it but he does care" Aqua told Ariel, Sebastian entering the grotto.

Afterword, as they were leaving they didn't notice they were being watched by too eels.

"Those impudent fools will never find the keyhole, but the girl could prove useful and I've got the power to control the heartless on my side. Triton my old friend your day is coming" laughed the sea witch as she was watching Ariel and the others through the eyes of the eels.

Aqua watched as Sora put the crystal shaped trident into his hole.

"Ariel you've disobeyed me again, I told you not leave the palace" shouted triton as he surprised everyone by showing up in the grotto. The king took his triton and blasted the crystal shaped trident, "daddy, no"

"How could you" Ariel said as she swam out of the grotto, crying.

"I know you're not from another ocean, you're all from another other world, aren't you, and then you must be the key bearer" Spoke Triton

"How'd you know?" asked Sora. Aqua stayed silent.

"You may fool Ariel, and you can't fool me, you don't know your dorsal fin from your tail. As the key bearer, you must all ready know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course I know that,"

"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters the peace and brings ruin."

"Now, that is enough" came Aqua's voice. "I don't care that you're a king, but how dare you, accuse a fourteen year old boy of brining chaos to your world. Heatless are running around your world, because someone else is already fucking with your world's balance. We are simply here to fix that. And for your information King Triton, I am aware that all key bearers are good but don't dare ever put my student, by that association ever again. Or myself for that matter."

King Triton wasn't looking pleased of Aqua's outburst.

"We are simply doing what key bearers have always done, maintain the balance, now if you'll excuse, we have a job to finish" Aqua finished yelling at the king, the trio looked shocked and were afraid what the king might do"

"I thank you, for saving my daughter, but there is no more in my ocean for you and your keys" said the king as he took his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ariel,

"My, my the poor child suffers such deep sorrow" Said the eel on the right

"What a pity, if only there was something we could do" spoke the eel on the left

"Wait, maybe she can be of some help", then spoke the right one again.

"Yes, maybe, she can be of some help to you", the left eel said.

"Who're talking about?" asked Ariel

"Oh, she would surely help you; she'd make all your dreams come true, Ursula can help"

"You called, my dear" as the octopus woman appeared to Ariel.

"You're Ursula, I was wondering, if "

"It's alright, helping others is what I live for" said the evil sea witch. "Let me guess, you wish to see other worlds, that shouldn't be too hard. After all your new friends came from another world." Said Ursula

"What?" Ariel looked stunned.

"But they had special help, that mysterious key" Ariel, had a sad expression on her face. "Now, now cheer up sweetie, you have something special too."

"Huh?"

"Now, listen carefully"

"I think the keyhole is somewhere in the palace, now my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing, I can help you get to these other worlds you long for.

Later

Ursula laughed as she held the trident in her hands, "At last the trident is mine and I've couldn't have done it without your help my dear."

"Ursula, no, I didn't want this?" cried Ariel as she was by her father's weakened side.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy orders? Oh yes, we had a deal didn't we" spoke the sea witch. "And now it's time for a little journey, to the dark world of the heartless." Said Ursula.

"We cannot find the keyhole, the keyhole is not here" spoke the eels

"What!"Yelled Ursula, turning around she see's, "why, we have company" as the foursome approached the throne room. "But I'm afraid, you're a little late" as she disappeared.

"Daddy?"

"The trident...we must get it back"

"Then let's go" said Aqua, "Wait! I'm coming with you. My father is hurt and it's my entire fault. I have to stop Ursula"

"Alright" said Aqua

"That's right, I'm right behind you Ariel" said Sebastian.

* * *

Ursula's lair,

"Come out, you can't run anywhere" yelled Donald, "Yeah, your time is up" added Sebastian

Ursula came out from her little hole. And growled, making Donald and Sebastian scream in fear. And then the battle commenced Ariel, Aqua and Goofy, were fighting off Ursula, while Sora and Donald had begun to fight off Ursula's cauldron, which was connected to her powers.

Soon enough the caldron was destroyed as were the eels. "You'll pay for this" as she swam off into her hole.

"Come on after her."Aqua said as she headed for the hole

"You pathetic fools I rule the seas now, and the sea and all its spoils bow to my power." Ursula said as she used the trident to make herself larger.

There was defiantly a change in tactics for this battle, now that the opponent was larger, "perhaps we should aim for the head, like with Cerberus" Aqua suggested. And so they had it was a good battle tactic. Aqua had used her ghost drive on Ursula. Which was very handy, as Ursula was very quick to move her head.

And thanks to this technique of aqua's Ursula's defeat came quicker than expected but as they watched Ursula shrink down to size, they noticed that the trident was unleashed.

But before returning to the palace, they made a stop to Ariel's grotto, where a keyhole needed to be locked. Ariel used her father's trident to revel the keyhole. And once again Sora's blade locked it.

"Sora, what's your world like?"

"Oh sorry about lying to you about that"

"It's okay, oh there are so many worlds I want to see, I know I'll get their someday, I'll find a way; I'm sure of it..."

Sebastian spoke up, "well, when you do, you can leave me out of it."

* * *

End Chapter 15

Next Chapter: could be Olympus Part 2 or Halloween Town.


	17. Chapter 16: 100 Acre Wood

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter 16: 100 acre Wood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1 and Birth by Sleep

Please Review

Note: thanks to all those who sent links to Days scripts and walkthroughs.

* * *

Again, this will be scene by scene. You know I never realized how long it took to get to the 'REAL' bad guy of the game.

With us now leaving Atlantica, with King Triton's gratitude and apology, I was so tired after that mission that I headed off into the small bunking area; there were only three beds, driving the gummi ship was driving into three shifts among Donald, Goofy and myself, I learned quickly from watching them drive. We were heading back to Traverse town, to see Merlin on Sora's behalf for hopefully to work on Sora's magic, while Cid, did some more upgrades as much as I appreciate their help. This wasn't me getting closer to Xehanort at these constant stops.

"Master Aqua," Sora's voice calling out to me.

"Yes, Sora" Aqua turned to face her student.

"You said, there was something we needed to talk about." Said Sora, "Yeah, I did say that" Aqua muttered to herself. "Hm?" as Sora looked at his teacher.

"Sora, you better have seat" Aqua gestured to one of the beds as she sat on the one across from it. Sora sat down as asked.

Aqua sighed as her eyes went from Sora to the floor, "How do I begin?" she asked herself. Sora stayed quiet; "Alright...okay, Sora, I've known you, Riku and Kairi for ten years so you could say I pretty much know everything about you three" Sora nodded at the fact. "However you three, never really knew all of me" a look of confusion grew on Sora's face, she sighed, "this isn't working." She then said.

"Sora, back in traverse town, I heard what you said when were met up with the others" Sora raised an eye brow at Aqua. "You, said this is too big"

"...oh... you heard that"

"Yes, I did...Sora; it's not weak to be afraid."

"It's not?"

"No, in fact it helps make you stronger"

"You say it, like it's a fact"

"Because it's true Sora, for example, myself."

"You! You were afraid of what? You're like...okay you're the only person I know who can take anything." Exclaimed Sora, Aqua let out a small chuckle for that statement, "I couldn't always do those things Sora; I was once an apprentice too. I had to work hard to get where I am now" she told him. "Are you still afraid master Aqua?" Sora then suddenly asked her.

"Yes"

"What could you possibly be afraid of?" Sora asked as if the mere thought of an afraid Aqua didn't match the ideal Aqua he knew.

"Traverse coming up on the radar, disembarking in few mere moments came Goofy's voice. Before even getting an answer Sora, left and headed to where Goofy and Donald were.

"The past" Aqua answered softly before she joined the others.

Donald and Goofy opted to stay with Cid and the Gummi ship, while Sora and I went to see Merlin and Fairy Godmother but by the time we had gotten there, they weren't there.

"Well let's just wait for them" Suggested Sora, as he sat on the bed, where the book we delivered was now placed, from where I was standing, I could see the book in my line vision; Merlin was right there was something more to that book, from my first time meeting Merlin and his book. He told me it had the gift to unlock abilities in my heart however when I opened the book for myself, I honestly felt like it was going to suck me in, but I stopped that from happening, strange enough the book did however do what Merlin said it would. But that didn't necessarily stop me from being curious about what was 'in' that book.

Aqua eventually sat down next to Sora, she then had the book in her hand. 'Winnie the Pooh' was what the cover read, "it's a children's book" came Sora's voice from over her shoulder. "It's more than that Sora," spoke Aqua as she opened the book and out came a bright light that sucked master and student into the book of 'Winnie the Pooh'

* * *

"Think, think, think, think" said a small but yellow colored bear who had his arms crossed as he sat on a tree log and his hand tapping at his head. Sora and Aqua walked up to the bear.

"Hi there, what's wrong?" Sora asked the bear.

"Oh nothing, just thinking" replied the bear.

"Oh"

"I was thinking of how to say good-bye to Pooh" the bear then added

"Pooh?" Aqua simply stayed silent as Sora talked to the bear.

"Yes" the bear answered.

"Wait a seconded, you're Pooh?

"Yes I am, Winnie the pooh, Pooh for short, who are you?"

"I'm Sora and this is Aqua"

"Hello Sora, hello Aqua; have you come to say good bye to Pooh too?" asked the bear.

"Well, no, why would I do that? We only just met." Sora replied giving Pooh bear a smile. "Because everyone has gone away" said Pooh.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked Pooh Bear, "Well we all live in 100 acre wood and we'd take walks together or play Pooh sticks together...and every day I'd eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste so good very right about now. But now everyone is gone" said Pooh as a sad expression appeared on his face. "All my friends and even my favorite honey tree too, everyone must have gone away while I was napping, I think..." Pooh bear got off of the tree log. "So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well." said Pooh "but I wonder how I say good bye to myself." Pooh asked him. "Think, think, think" then added.

"Oh my tumbley is getting rather rumbley." Pooh then said as he began to walk off.

Sora gave Aqua a look that clearly asked her, 'should we help him?'

"We'll help him, because it maybe our ticket back to reality" said Aqua. as they soon followed the bear.

* * *

"Oh, bother there's no more honey left. If only the honey tree would visit, then I could eat my fill" said Pooh as he looked into each and every one of his empty jars of honey.

Sora and Aqua had tagged along with pooh bear following him to his home. Eventually they left Pooh's house and headed off to find Pooh's friends, even though they had no clue as to who they were or what they even look like.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked a small and scared voice. "Wh-wh-what am I to do? I'm all alone" said a small pink piglet as it walked out from inside a tree log. "Pooh, pooh; where are you? It's me Piglet." Two shadows seemed to have casted over the small creature.  
The small creature turned around to see Aqua and Sora, standing over him. Piglet was scared that he ran and had hidden himself behind a tree. Aqua cocked her head at the small creature's action. It wasn't a good hiding place, but I guess that was fear does to some, leaves you rationale less.

I watched as Sora, went over to the small creature, Piglet, I believe he said his name was from unintentionally over hearing his conversation with himself.

"Oh Dear! I was j-just...N-never mind. I'm sorry" spoke the scared animal. Sora bent down to be level with Piglet, "Don't be scared, you're looking for Pooh right?"

"You know Pooh Bear? Oh, you see I have something for him; I have to take it to pooh right away" Sora nodded his head toward piglet.

"_Hm, I guess when before Cid restored the book it must have been all mixed up, so the characters couldn't find each other after it was fixed_" thought Aqua.

* * *

"Oh Pooh" aloud said Piglet as he headed towards Winnie the pooh.

"Oh, I believe I smell a delicious something, a something like Honey!" said the silly old bear.

"Pooh!" cried out Piglet as he ran up to his friend.

"Hello Piglet! How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you; I thought you'd gone away. I brought wh-what you asked for" as Piglet pulled out a big blue balloon, handing it over to Pooh Bear.

"Thank you Piglet, now I can finally have some honey." As he took the balloon in his hand, "Really but how Pooh Bear?" Asked Piglet

"I shall hold on to the balloon and fly up like a bee, up to the honey tree, see" responded Pooh.

"But Pooh, if you take their Honey, won't the bees get angry?" Worried Piglet.

"Hmm"

Later

I watched as Pooh and Sora went up the tree for the honey, Sora protecting Winnie the pooh from any angry bees.

Pooh bear, leaning in one of the trees holes for honey, "It is rather funny, what I will do for honey." said the bear as he continued to eat.

* * *

After word we ended up meeting more of Pooh's friends along the way, we met Rabbit and Tigger, however when we met Rabbit, Pooh helped himself to some of Rabbit's honey and somehow that didn't end well when Pooh tired to exit out of Rabbit's house through a window and well got stuck.

We tried pulling Pooh out but with no success, that's when Tigger came in as he was bouncing along, destroying some parts of Rabbit's garden and then pouncing on my pupil, Sora. "Hey there! Names Tigger, T-I- double guh-rr that spells, Tigger!" as he introduced himself, "Well now, I don't think, I've ever seen you before!"

"Hello Tigger, I see you've bounced on my new friend, Sora." Pooh said from Rabbit's window. "Hey! Pooh, Say your look-in' mighty uncomfy today." As Tigger looked at Pooh bear, "is that some new exercise? Why, bouncing around is a lot more fun." As Tigger got off of Sora and started to bounce around again.

"Why do you bounce around so much Tigger?" asked Sora as he got up from the ground, he was knocked onto before.

"Why? Cause bouncing' is what Tiggers do best; speaking of which my bouncing spot has gone and disappeared! So for now this will be my new bouncing spot." He said with a strange but cheerful laugh as he bounced away.

Eventually with some team work, we had gotten Pooh out of the window, but then that led to our next problem.

* * *

Winnie the pooh managed to get his head stuck in a honey jar. Rabbit was fixing his garden; Sora went off with Tigger to find his bouncing spot, while I stayed with Pooh bear.

"Oh bother, where am I? It's ever so dark in here. Well isn't so bad I suppose. There is plenty of honey" the bear said to himself.

I looked at Winnie, "Oh pooh"

* * *

Without breaking the jar or hurting Pooh, I got the jar of honey off of Pooh's head. It was eventually night time. We all gathered at a hill looking at the stars. I had to admit, it was nice to be in place without heartless coming at you every time you turn a corner. Sora and I, met more of Pooh's friends like, Roo and his mother Kanga, Owl, Gopher and Eeyore

"I'm so glad we're all together again." Piglet said with a small laugh, "I didn't know what to do, when I was all alone"

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave" Tigger said to him. "You weren't lonely at all?" Piglet asked Tigger.

"Lonely? Are you kidding? I'm a Tigger! The wonderful thing about Tiggers is that I'm the only one...but I do admit, Friends are awfully fun, too!"

Aqua and Sora, looked to Pooh bear, whom was doing his, "think, think, think"

"Hey Pooh, what are you thinking about?" Sora asked him.

"Oh, well, I'm just think about, what to think about." We all shared a laugh.

"Sora, we really should be going" Aqua told him as she got up from the ground. "Well, we're off" Sora said.

"Sora! Aqua! Where are you going?" came Piglet's voice. "We're going to look for our friends" he told Piglet.

"Bounce, back again" said Tigger

"I hope you, find your friends" responded Piglet.

"Aqua, Sora; don't forget, we shall always be here if you'd like to visit again that is." Said Pooh as Aqua and Sora began to disappear.

After we managed to make it back to Merlin's, Sora's keyblade appeared and locked Pooh's book as if it was another world, but then again I suppose it was.

* * *

End Chapter 16.

Chapter 17: Olympus Coliseium Part Two

Chapter: 18: Halloween Town

Chapter 19: Neverland

Chapter 20: Hollow Bastian

Chapter 21: Traverse Town Part 3

Chapter 22: End of The World


	18. Chapter 17: Olympus Part Two

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter 17: Olympus Coliseum Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts

Again scene by scene.

I didn't think it was this short.

* * *

After our small mini adventure in the world of Winnie the Pooh, we found ourselves back in Merlin's home. By that time, he and Fairy Godmother had returned by then; they were very surprised to see us and by surprise I mean gave them potentially threatening heart attacks.

Never the less, Merlin was kind enough to teach and even train Sora a bit more in magic. I know I've said, that it would be me to teach Sora, everything he needs to know but let me be truthful, I haven't been focused not at all. Ever since Destiny Islands, I feel like I'm a walking nervous wreck that is going to crack at any given time. I just don't know if I can handle those pressures anymore. I've been able to handle it before because I was left on island, isolated from this chaos, lost in my own world with my thoughts and memories of Terra and Ven.

Sometimes at night, I would wish that I could wake up from my life make it seem like a nightmare, to find myself in the land of departure with Terra, Ven and Master Eraqus by my side alas that's when reality would set in and I'd find myself grieving for them.

Eventually, we left Merlin's with Sora now having the knowledge of more magic spells. It was by chance that when we headed to Cid's shop that the gummi ship was actually ready by then and so we headed back on our missions to find King Mickey, Kairi and most certainly Riku.

I feel like our sense of time is diming, that we our getting closer to the sources of these Heartless, I know now that it isn't just maleficent and her minions behind this as powerful as she is in the darker magic, she still couldn't have summon Heartless at least not on her own. Someone had to have shown her how; and there is only one person I can think of who has or if my theory is correct, had the power and the ability to bring the heartless out into the worlds,

Master Xehanort.

* * *

Our latest stop was at Olympus Coliseum for the seconded time it was a pre-set coordinate, it was one of Cid's new features for us. But if luck would have it, Sora and I returned just in time for the games. Where I watched Sora, Donald and Goofy compete in all of the game divisions.

I was in the crowed accompanied by Zack Fair, was a bit too late for admissions so he said he'd stick around and check out the competition for the next games.

"Aqua, how come you're avoiding the question?" Zack asked me.

"Zack, you're a great guy and yet somehow your timing is off, as much as I'd like to go on a date; I just can't right now not when I know the worlds aren't safe for the moment I can't if it weren't for the heartless here in the tournaments and Hades being up to his worst, I'd probably wouldn't be here, Zack" Aqua said.

"Alright, I get it you're married to your work but are you even sure it's just that." Spoke Zack, "What do you mean?" I asked, while I kept my eyes on Sora, watching as he used Blizzard on a fire element heartless. "all saying is that since the last time you were here, you were so hell bent on facing Terra but now here you are , while your student is the in stand and you're in the bleachers." Pointed out Zack, Aqua gave him a look of confusion, Zack sighed muttering how some people are always the last to know.

"I know, when we last met, you said he was your best friend but do you think maybe that unaware that you could have wanted more than that" Zack said, hoping Aqua could piece it together without him spelling it out for her, well more then he already did.

Aqua took her eyes off of Sora, "Zack, I get what you're saying but it wasn't like that at all"

"Then why do you sound like your trying to convince yourself." Surprising Aqua with that statement, which she couldn't react with a word of her own "Ah forget it! Important thing is we're friends and we got to spend some time catching up" Zack said as he smiled at Aqua, holding up his index finger.

Giving a small smile to Zack before turning all of her attention back to Sora

* * *

"Yo, hey, how ya doing everybody? Yeah, got a minute." started off Hades as he appeared before Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Hades, lord of the dead; nice to meet ya, hey guess what? I've got a place for you down under! As Sora's last match had just begun.

Aqua whom was in the stands worried for her pupil, she didn't know that Hades himself was going to be in the tournament, for the Hades cup. It just seemed to beneath him, well for a god. If anything it proved that Hades was in on Maleifcent's little faction

"Zack, Look!" Aqua pointed to Hades,

"Oh great him again!" sighed Zack.

"Let's get down there, just in case" Aqua getting up from her seat.

"Good Idea!"

And indeed, Hades did try to pull something. As Hades was about to be defeated; the match was interrupted by another one of his titan minions, this time it was the Rock titian. The audience once again ran away with fear at the sight of the fearsome monster.

The trio plus Aqua and Zack, had fought the titan together. Pin pointing his weaknesses in his head and in his feet and with the size of the fighting party the titan was defeated and no one was fortunately hurt.

After the titian was beaten we turned our attention towards Hades, and all five of them headed straight for him.

"Stop hey! Guys, hey g-get away from me! Come on! Come on!" cried Hades.

After word Hades was disqualified and the match went in Sora's favor. He had won the Hades cup, along with the Pegasus cup. All was left was the Hercules cup.

* * *

"We're the champs!" screamed Sora as he held on to the golden trophy, people screaming and applauding the young victor, confetti falling from the sky.

"Wow! And I didn't even hold back!" exclaimed Hercules as Aqua, Zack, Hercules, Phil and the trio were now in the lobby.

"Now, I finally know what you meant by strength of heart; mine it comes from Master Aqua, Kairi, Riku as well as Donald and Goofy!" Sora said.

"Come again!" shouted Phil, "if we all stick together, we're unbeatable! Not even Hercules stands a chance against us" Hercules let out a small chuckle. "Sora, don't get cocky" Aqua said aloud. "With my friends beside me, I'm ready for anything!"

"But that's not exactly what I ..." Phil started off, but cut off by Hercules. "Of Course, your friends give you strength, isn't that right, Phil? All of you together make great heroes and as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything! " spoke Hercules as he and Sora shared a high five.

* * *

"Sora, before leaving, I want you and the others to try and move the pedestal again" Aqua said with her arms crossed. The trio didn't argue with her.

So together the three pushed the pedestal, to only revel the keyhole to this world!

And so once again, Sora locked another world.

* * *

End Chapter 17

Chapter 18: Halloween Town.


	19. Chapter 18: Halloween Town

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter 18: Halloween Town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1 and Birth by Sleep.

Please Review, I work on feed back.

For Chapters Neverland, Hollow Bastian and End of the World, the fights WILL be in detail. And after the story is complete, I'll revise the other boss fights with more details

To see, Aqua's Halloween Town Outfit, is at my deviant art account, JenJay123, it is on the main page of my profile just under my favorites.

http:/jenjay123 . deviantart . com /art / KH-Rebirth-Aqua-HT-Outfit-165593686

* * *

When I had Sora, Donald and Goofy move that pedestal, I didn't think we'd find the keyhole underneath it, I only wanted to test their strength; which was a small test they all had passed; with their improvements of their abilities in magic and strength. I was proud of my team.

After giving our good-byes to Zack, Phil, and Hercules; we headed out and made our way to our next destination.

I have a theory; perhaps, it isn't by chance we ended up at these worlds. Something is calling us to for help to protect these worlds from absolute darkness. Something has given a voice for something that cannot speak. Could it actually be, Kingdom Hearts calling us for such a dangerous but noble mission?

Well I suppose it isn't too impossible as it does sound.

We're disembarking for another world now.

We felt our magic over take us as we when entered this new world, when we entered Atlantica; it was Donald who had transformed us to blend in that world however this world seems to be doing that for us. I have not known a world to do that not even in my own training days.

Our clothes were disfiguring themselves into new forms; Donald had taken on the look of a mummy, his feathers darkened as the wraps wrapped around his small form, some wrapping were ripped hanging off while others weren't. Goofy, on the other hand looked to be a zombie, complete with torn clothes and staggered walking, I hope that his new pace of walking won't affect him much in the battles that may partake here.

Sora, had taken on a look of a vampire, his natural tanned skin now had a pale-ish look to it, his clothes all black, he had wings coming from his back; since they weren't moving it was clear it was only for decoration. As for me, my skin looked the way it did before my residence on Destiny Island. My boots and leggings had become dark blue knee high boots. My gloves stayed black but changed into long wrist/arm bands. The small white shirt I was wearing vanished as did my jacket; however my corset rose up and split apart, exposing my chest but soon that split as filled a see through mesh material, still leaving my breasts exposed, what was left of the corset, covered the front of my breasts. The rest of my outfit became a dress, with rips and tears at the end of it and as for my belt it changed into an oddly shaped dress belt. That also had its rips and tears hanging from it, after word a black band appeared around my torso, as did my neck, stretching to connecting to the corset, making shoulder straps.

After our transformations, we headed to explore this world.

* * *

"And now allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares, Jack Skellington!" Announced the oddly shaped man as he spoke through a horn; a group of heartless they looked like ghost in small suits. The heartless took to a line as their hands pointed out to a figure appearing from the fountain. "Bravo, Jack bravo!" said the odd shaped man as he ran towards the one known as Jack. "Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween"

"Thank you, thank you" cried the skeleton, "but their movement still needs work, it's not scary enough!"He said. "I want to strike bone shilling terror, ugh, I going to consult the Doctor." The skeleton walking away, the other man a little taken back by this but not by much, "Then I'll go attend to the decorations." Said the odd shaped man with the mayor badge on his suit.

We watched that little performance, just now and I was curious to see what was going on in this town. So we followed the one called Jack Skellington.

Elsewhere with Jack Skellington,

"I don't understand maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." as Jack was looking into a manual of some sort. "Nonsense, my devices are always perfect." Said the man in oddly designed wheelchair; "Oh I've got it, why of course, the heartless need a heart!" said Jack as he turned to the doctor. "Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked him. "Certainly, a heart is not that complicated" said doctor Finklestien. "Let's get to work"

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..." Jack reading off the book as Finklestien began the work. Finklestien pulled out what looked like an actual heart give or take its characteristics.

"We need the key to this thing first." said the doctor.

"Sora, you're really going to unlock it for them?" Aqua questioning her student as they were watching Jack and Dr. Finklestien work; "Well why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the heartless right." Sora asked her. "And to be honest with you, Master Aqua, I want to...see the heartless dance, aren't you curious to see that?" Sora admitted

Aqua slapped a hand to her head; "ah, where did I get such a student" as she asked herself out loud, Goofy and Donald didn't say anything. Sora put some of his attention to Jack and the mad scientist.

"**Aqua, you'd have to admit, Sora may have point...well about the heart" spoke the Ven like voice.**

"_Don't tell me, you want to see them too!" Aqua thought._

"**Well it would be interesting, but honestly wouldn't you want to see the heartless dance too?" spoke the voice.**

"No, Not really" Aqua answering both questions, Sora called for the keyblade to unlock the heart.

"My that was simply amazing!" exclaimed Jack, "uh and you are?" as Jack looked to the foursome.

"I'm Sora and this, Aqua, Donald and Goofy." Sora introducing themselves to Jack, "Well then, I must say, well done Sora! I'd like and your company to be in this year's Halloween." said the talking skeleton.

"What's this heartless doing here?" Aqua interrupting, Jack and Sora's conversation as she pointed to the creature on the steel table.

"Oh, well you see, the heartless recently came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me! So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system, he's quite a genius!" exclaimed Jack. Jack walking back to the doctor, "Okay, doctor let's continue; the ingredients for a heart: Pulse, Emotion, Terror, Fear, Hope and Despair. Mix them all together and we have a heart!" spoke Jack.

Dr. Finklestien flipped a switch; that sent electricity to the still motionless heartless, then flipping the switch off. "No! It failed." said a clearly disappointed Jack. The foursome watched in silence as Jack and the doctor tried to figure what went wrong. Aqua still wasn't keen on Jack's idea for the heartless; it would only be a matter of time before any of them regain their sense of control.

"Perhaps, we are missing some ingredients" suggested the doctor as he looked at his book, "let's try adding memory" then said the doctor, as he popped his head open and started rubbing his brain. "Sally...Sally" the Dr. Finklestien called out. Aqua resisted the urge to vomit, as the doctor was continuing to rub his brain. "Good for nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her." the doctor, then shouted before turning his attention to Jack and the foursome. "Sally's got the memory we need, see if you can tracker her down"

"No problem", spoke Jack. "Hey, would you all like to come with me" asked Jack.

"Sure" Aqua said. _"Someone needs to be ready when these heartless regain their control_." Thought Aqua as they began their search for this Sally, girl.

As we walked out of the laboratory, "Jack! Jack, we have a major crisis on our hands, the heartless are out of control. We can't stop them" Cried the mayor as he came towards the group.

"_I knew this would happen"_ Aqua thinking to herself. "Hmm...Maybe the experiment triggered something, everything will be fine, Mayor, you have nothing to worry about." Jack said to the two-faced man.

* * *

Our search came to a graveyard; we saw Jack stop in front of a grave that looked like a tombstone of a dog house.

"Zero, have you seen Sally anywhere?" Jack asked as a ghost dog, with what looked to be a small lit pumpkin for a nose. The floating ghost dog took off to a huge grave, flying into it. Then a tall figure but a bit shorter then Jack, pops out from behind the grave.

"Is something wrong Jack?" asked Sally.

"No! Everything is going great; we're going to have the best Halloween ever" Jack speaking with such pride and confidence. "All we need now is your memory" Jack added. Sally looked a little taken back at first before she realized, what Jack actually had meant. "Memory? You mean this?" Sally question as she held up a plant commonly known as forget me not.

"Yes" as Jack took it gently from her hands, he held it up high as there was more to examine from it. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this, why don't you try something else? There is still time" Sally trying to plead with Jack.

"_Finally! Someone with common sense in this insane asylum"_ Aqua once again thinking to herself and sadly Jack couldn't even acknowledge Sally's concern. "Nothing could beat what I've got planned." Said Jack, he turned to face Sally, "Once we get the heartless a heart, they'll dance just like I envisioned it. Trust me Sally; you're going to love it."

The foursome along with Jack, Sally and Zero left the graveyard but unknown to them that every word of their conversation was heard by Halloween town's finest trick or treaters. The top of a tombstone coffin was lifted and out came,

"Lock"

"Shock"

"Barrel"

"Did you hear that?"

"I sure did, a Heart! What should we do?"

"Gosh, are you really that stupid! Isn't it obvious?"

"Tell Oogie Boogie!"

* * *

"Yes, this is it!" said the doctor as he held the forget me not in his small hands. "And now just for one more ingredient, we need surprise to complete the heart, that idiotic mayor should know where it is"

"Funny how you failed to mention that before we left" said Aqua as she crossed her arms, still not used to that much skin of her chest being exposed.

The foursome along with Jack on their side once again left the laboratory.

* * *

Elsewhere, Halloween Town's finest trick or treaters were cowering from their boss, Oogie Boogie, as the sac of live insects, as he was laughing.

"A heart? That bone head jack is really making a heart."

"I'll be jiggered that works for me!"

"Oh, when I get my hands on that...well I've got no hands but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the heartless"

* * *

It had taken some time but we had finally managed to receive the latest ingredient and hopefully the last.

"There you go, this time it's sure to work" said Finklestien as he held the heart in his hands moving in his wheel chair to the motionless heartless. "TA!" came a cry from a small boy with a white blue mask as he tripped Dr. Finklestien, sending the heart into the hands of two other masked children.

The nerve of those little hooligans, stealing my work!" yelled the doctor.

"Zero, after them, Quick!"

And so naturally we set off after them.

"We lost them" said Sora.

"No we haven't, we'll follow Zero, he can go places we can't" said Aqua as she followed the ghost dog.

* * *

Zero had led us to a manor, "this is Oogie Boogie's dwelling. He is just the worst type of person to be around; nothing ever good comes from him. He's been misleading those trio of kids you saw earlier for some time now." As Jack was warning us about this Oogie, soon we made it inside the manor just in time to see the Halloween trio toss the man made heart down some kind of Shute.

I lifted my keyblade in front of them, pretending that I was ready to strike them out from discipline like a parent with a belt, till the small masked boy screamed, "We'll be good; we were only following orders" he said as the small trio clung together out of fear.

"Oogie Boogie, told us to steal the heart! And this is all Barrel's fault, it was his idea to tell Oogie about the heart." spoke the small girl

"Yeah! That's right" said other boy in red.

"B-But you guys said..." as the boy began to stutter

"You should be ashamed!" yelled the small girl

We didn't really believe them, but we needed to find this heart and fast. The kids did mention Oogie wanted more control over the heartless. _"Could this Oogie be another one of Maleficent's henchmen?" _I thought to myself.

"Alright, we'll take your word for now." I told the small trio, as we made them take us to Oogie.

* * *

"Oogie! Give me back that Heart," Jack screamed to the large sac man.

Boogie's lair looked like an over sized casino. "Well, you want it then come on over and get it!" Oogie took the heart and stored it within himself as all we did was watch, "Now, let's see if I can get their attention." Oogie then said. "Oh heartless" Oogie, called out and appeared only two!

"This is it?" Oogie then spoke, "Nobody disrespects me! Nobody." He added, as his gambling lair came to life.

To fight Oogie Boogie was a game; Oogie tossed a dice onto the wheel, most of the dice turned out to be bombs, while some were used to determine what machine would attack us next, in this roulette of his. A majority of the attacks that occurred were on the roulette wheel; which included a large three blade, spinning contraption that would circle its wheels slowly or even swiftly.

The slow circle was easy enough to avoid, we stood in one spot and would jump whenever the blades would come near us; the other circle that moved swiftly, it had a bounce to it. But our tactic was just the same for this one, we had to be much more careful.

Another device was an aerial buzz saw.

Magic couldn't harm Oogie, I was stunned to find that out when my strongest Fire spell had cause no damaged; however Oogie was still weak against physical attacks. We would manage to escape the roulette wheel and attack him head on.

I was the one to deliver the final blow to Oogie, his sac torn open; insects began to pour out of him like water from a faucet. And then eventually the man made heart had come out.

"So the heart was a failure after all" said Jack.

* * *

We were leaving the manor, till everything around had begun to shake, like an earthquake. "What's going on?" screamed Sora as we all fell to the ground.

"Huh" as Jack looked up to the sky. We all heard a voice, Boogie's voice to be exact. And some Oogie merged with his manor.

"Whoa! How'd he get so big?" said Sora.

"Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness; it looks like Boogie is drawing power from those dark orbs" Said Aqua as she summoned her keyblade.

"Master, all we have to do is destroy those orbs then. Right?" asked Sora as too summoned the keyblade.

This fight was not difficult as it was earlier. The orbs were protected by that gargoyle heartless; it was long till we destroyed all the orbs, escaping from the manor once more, we watched as Oogie and the manor began to collapse; it all kept falling and breaking apart till literally there was nothing left of Oogie and the manor but from underneath all that rubble, the keyhole of Halloween Town had shown its self to us. And once again it was Sora's key to lock it.

* * *

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" said Jack.

"Don't feel bad Jack, we'll come up with another plan for Halloween" as Sally took hold of Jack's hands. "Next time, we'll do it together."

"I guess, we have no choice, we'll have to cancel the heartless Halloween festival for now, but I want you to know, that you four can visit us anytime. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest yet!"

"Emotion, memory, we put all the necessary ingredients in, what else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway?" spoke Dr. Finklestien. "I can't figure it out said the doctor.

As we boarded our Gummi ship, setting the functions to leave Halloween Town.

"SORA!" Donald yelled.

"Now, just remember what Donald said earlier. No frowning, no sad faces." Said Goofy

"How can you be so cheerful? There still is no sign of your king. Aren't you worried?

"Aw, Phooey?"

"Sora, the king told us to search for the key bearer...well bearers and we found you and Aqua. So as long as we stick together, everything will work out okay; you just got to believe in yourself." Lectured Goofy,

"Just believe..." as Sora closed his eyes.

* * *

"I believe in you Sora," as he heard Kairi's voice.

Sora opened his eyes to find himself, in someone's home; "where am I?" all Sora could see was an older woman with a young girl.

"Long ago, people lived in peace bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light, and then people began to fight over it. Everyone wanted it for themselves and then darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, following the light and many of people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared but small fragments of the light survived in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light children rebuilt the lost world, it's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps within the darkness and that's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from eachother but some day, a door to the inner most darkness will open and the true light will return. So listen child, even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light and darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?"

"Kairi!" as Sora tried to reach for the younger version of Kairi.

But the Sora opened his eyes, "Huh?"

* * *

End chapter.

Chapter 19: Neverland.


	20. Chapter 19: Neverland

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter 19: Neverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1 and Birth by Sleep.

FlightFoot: And that's why She wears it, isn't that one of the reasons why people love Halloween because it's the one day of the year, where you don't have to be yourself for a few hours, and as for the org in HT and not changing, I think it's mostly because their technically not alive anymore.

* * *

Once again, it was me and Sora in the back of the gummi ship in the bunking area while Goofy and Donald were in front driving, while Sora is talking about his dream with me.

"It was a really weird dream. Aqua but at the same time it didn't feel like it was a dream because well it wasn't mine or even anything to do with me" I nodded my head at Sora. "Well what makes you say that Sora?" I asked him. "Well, because it was about Kairi and when she was younger and there was this elderly woman there too and she was telling a story about light and darkness and how everything was once a whole but we're all in fragments now." explained Sora "_Could that woman have been Kairi's grandmother?"_ Aqua, thought momentarily recalling to she had met Kairi for the very first time. "I know Kairi, doesn't remember much of her old life, so why would I know anything about it?" Sora asked me.

"Sora, I honestly don't know what I can tell you." Aqua replied. "But I do know that dreams can be seen as messages to help us." She added, hoping that could give Sora some comfort.

"Maybe" said the fourteen year old.

"Sora, there is something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll react" Aqua started off.

"What do you mean?" Sora replied.

"It's about Riku and everything that's been happening around us" Sora looking at his teacher though he didn't say anything. "Before I came to the island, Sora, I lived in a world that was said to be in the balance of worlds. And it was where Keyblade apprentices were trained to become masters, in fact, it was a place I would have had trained you and Riku, if it had not been for certain circumstances." Again Sora only listened.

"It all began ten years ago, in my world, 'Land Of Departure' when I and my best friend were readying ourselves for the Master Qualification exam." Sora lifted an eyebrow "A test of abilities to see if the apprentice is ready to be a full fledged master." His mouth made a silent 'oh'

"I had passed my exam, but Terra, my best friend hadn't because in one of our tests, he had showed just a little bit of the power of darkness, he was just as shocked as the rest of us was, us being me, Ven, another apprentice and our master, Master Eraqus. But in that quick moment he controlled it, he always could until Master Xehanort, manipulated him into believing that he was dark being because of this. Terra believed every word of it." Aqua stopped for a moment.

"At that time we didn't know of Xehanort's true motives, in fact once upon a time; he used to be one of us."

"What kind of plans?"

"Dark plans, involving my friends and me" Aqua's eyes were stinging with emotion.

"Why" Sora asked, with this expression on his face that just screamed innocence "Sora, remember how I told you a Keyblade is a balance, well it was my subtle way of telling you not all key wielders are good; some like Xehanort become corrupted"

From that point on, I told Sora, everything even speaking about the fates of Master Eraqus, Ventus, and Terra to the horrors of Master Xehanort and his dark apprentice.

* * *

After my conversation with Sora, I meditated myself into a deep sleep in hopes of being able to talk with Master Eraqus. My actions of ignoring him before were indeed childish as I admitted it before but I just couldn't help being so angry and upset with him and then there was that small part of me, that would still respect him and obey as a student.

"Hello, Aqua" as my old master greeted me. I nodded my head towards him. Alright so I wasn't completely ready to speak with him, but at least I made the effort to want talk to him.

"I know you're still upset with me, Aqua and you have every right to be but I would like to commend you for putting aside your anger for my assistance; there are not many people who would do that" Eraqus said to me.

"In our last conversation you told me, Terra lost his memory, when he sealed Xehanort and himself and then becoming something after releasing Xehanort's heart.

"Yes, Xehanort was a roaming heart after that, he created no true heartless or unverse."

"Wait what...do you mean you true heartless, are you telling that there is another breed of heartless?"

"Yes" answered the old master, "fabricated species of heartless. They are ones with the symbols on them." He added.

"Explain why they felt different from the other heartless. Who or what created them?

"The body that both housed that hearts and minds of Xehanort and Terra. Aqua they both fought for control over that body but I believe a false personality was created that interacted with the outside world and when I was merged into Terra's heart where I had limits" I tried not to let that piece of information affect me, oh did I try.

"The heartless don't matter to me right now, I need to ask you this, was Xehanort affected by the memory loss as well and if so why weren't you as well."

"Well I merged with Terra but I wasn't trying to control his body, so his will wasn't to seal me and I think you maybe on to something Aqua, when we're released, I did sense something different about him that was familiar and at the same time it wasn't , but I couldn't figure it out.

"I've believe I felt that as well, when we encountered Riku, in Monstro" Aqua said to her former master. "I have no doubt that he has taken Riku not just for his body but as well for his ability to wield the keyblade."

"So Xehanort is trying to resurrect himself, through the boy" concluded Eraqus.

"Not only that, I have reason to believe that he has a very dark and powerful ally on his side, but as a mere pawn; because there is another out there plotting harm against the princesses of heart which involves what I believe to be, the door to darkness."

"Aqua, we're running out of time, you need to save the boy and fast, every time you're around him; you and I both feel that dark aura growing with each encounter. Save him and the princesses Aqua, by any means."

And with that I woke up, still confused as I was when I went in but now more weighted with guilt on something I may have to do for the sake of my students.

* * *

Meanwhile back in reality

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us" panicked Goofy, "Quit gawking Goofy! It's a pirate ship" yelled Donald.

"It's going to ram us! Hold tight" screamed Sora.

Aqua awoken to yelling and screaming as something on the outside collided with the gummi ship; the force of that contact had caused Aqua to hit her head knocking her out cold.

"Master Aqua!" Sora yelled as he went to her, saying 'heal'; Aqua groaned as she woke up to find herself on a deck of a wooden ship. She felt Sora trying to lift her up from the floor. "Sora, I can get up myself," I told him as I did get up from the floor.

"I didn't think you'd guys would show" as we heard Riku's voice from behind us, Sora turned to face him while I didn't I was stunned when I felt how strong that dark aura was. I turned around, putting on a poker face, if you will.

"Good to see you again, Sora, Aqua"

"Where are Donald and Goofy? Sora asked Riku, "Are they that important to you, more important than old friends instead of worrying about them, maybe you should be worried about her?" Riku countered the question.

"Riku, Where's Kairi" I asked him, knowing where'd he go with this.

"Good to know, that one of you still cares." Responded Riku as he moved to the side, where we saw Kairi in a coma like trance.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora.

"Oh that's right, while you were goofing around, I finally found her." said the silver haired teen as he gave his teacher and friend a calm angry expression. Sora tried to run up to Riku and Kairi, "Sora!" But was stopped by the man in red with a hook for a hand; I remember this man from my small time in Neverland.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans on my vessel, Boy." said the captain of the ship

"Hook!" I yelled as a warning for him to get away from Sora, as I summoned my keyblade, turning to Riku, "Riku, why are you siding with the heartless?" I asked him.

"The heartless obey me now, Aqua; I have nothing left to fear." He replied it may look like him, talk like him and may use his memories as an advantage, I know this isn't the real Riku.

"You're being stupid Riku!" Sora called out to him.

"Riku" Aqua cutting off Sora, "you may control the heartless now, but sooner or later, they'll swallow your heart."

"We'll see about that, I've picked up a few other trick along the way, here let me show you" and with a flick of Riku's hand and out came two shadow figures of Sora and herself. Flabbergasted as I was at the shadow clones, I needed to focus and get to Riku as fast as I can without any further interruptions

"You can go see your friends now!" as the floor from under us literally disappeared. Hitting the bottom of the ship real hard it was a miracle the wood didn't break from under us.

"**Aqua, are you alright?"** the Ven like voice asked me,

"_I thought I was pretty clear on no more interruptions!"_

* * *

"Let's get under way, and keep the others away from Kairi, until we're ready to land." As Riku took his leave.

"Hm! That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around." Complained Hook as he spoke with his first mate, Smee

"Well, what should we do Captain Hook?" asked Smee

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats"

"But captain, you know who is also down there"

"Shh...Did you hear that sound Smee? Oh, the dreadful sound!"

"No Captain,"

"Are you sure? Did I imagine it? Oh my poor nerves!

* * *

"Well ya, don't say" spoke Goofy

"It was definitely Kairi. I finally found her. I finally found her." exclaimed Sora. As if what just happened with Riku, didn't even occur.

"Alright, let's go on up and talk to her." said Goofy.

"Sounds great...but how about getting off of me first." Screamed Donald as he was at the bottom of the dog pile, "Oh Sorry," Sora said with a small laugh

Aqua, rolled off the pile quickly gathering herself together. The others getting up as well, Aqua located the door to this room, looking out through its eye hole.

"Ahem! How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" came a voice from behind some wooden barrels and crates, the voice sounded slightly familiar to Aqua. And out came, another old friend.

"Who are you?" Sora asked him

"Why he's Peter Pan, it's been awhile since we last met." Aqua answered. Peter looked to her as if he didn't know her but that was when it hit him. "Aqua? You sure have gotten old!" he said to her.

"_Rude, Tactless, yet concise"_ she thought, "and your still the same?" as Aqua got a better look at the boy.

""and I'm also the answer to your prayers."

"But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?" Sora asked Peter.

"Nope! I'm just waiting for someone." Said Peter as he crossed his arms, "who?" Sora then questioned. Just then a sparkling golden light was speeding around Sora's body.

"Tink! What took you so long? Tell me did you find Wendy?" Peter asked the moving ball of light, until that ball of light had taken the shape of a tiny woman with wings. "You did, and there is another girl with her!" then Tink sparkled at Peter.

"Are you crazy Tink? I'm not going to leave Wendy there!"

"Ha-ha, someone sounds jealous" Donald threw in, _"Same old Tinkerbelle"_ thought Aqua as the small fairy kicked Donald in his mouth. Tink then flew out the eyehole, "Come on Tink open the door!" Peter said after her.

"Ahem" Peter looked to the Foursome. "I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy"

"Okay, we're in this together, until we find Wendy." Peter then said.

* * *

As we made it into another part of the ship, "So, uh peter, how is it that you can fly?" Goofy suddenly asked.

"Well anyone can fly, you guys wanna try?" spoke Peter, he whistled and soon came Tinkerbelle, "ah, haven't you cooled off yet?" he asked his small friend as he took a hold on Tink and sprinkled her onto the foursome. "Just a little bit of Pixie dust and there you can fly now!" Peter exclaimed, Donald being the first to test it, and the first to kiss floor.

"Uh opps! I almost forgot the important part, you have to think happy thoughts" Peter then said.

Goofy, closed his eyes as he smiled on the outside as his thoughts drifted to his son, Max.

Donald thought of Daisy, as well as his nephews, Huey, Dewy, and Louie.

Sora thought of his parents and Kairi, Riku and Aqua. And the island; while Aqua thought of the good times she had with Terra and Ven, even remembering her first kiss that she shared with Terra that was sprung on from curiosity when they were younger. She lightly blushed at the thought.

And soon the foursome felt as light as a feather.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Captain's quarters, "What! So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" as Hook was conversing with Riku, "There are seven supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist Anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her" said Riku

"After the trouble of capturing her," Complained the pirate. "And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning anyway?" shouted the Captain.

"Who knows? As long as it means, getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't careless." Replied Riku with his back turned to Hook.

"You're wasting your time, boy; the heatless have devoured that girl's heart, I'll stake me other hand on it, it's lost forever"

"I will find it, no matter what" Riku said so hardheartedly

"Uh, Captain?" came Smee's voice through some kind of pipe. "What is it Smee?"

"The prisoners have escaped and what's more are Peter Pan is with them"

"Blast that Peter Pan, Alright then, bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it"

* * *

"What is it Tink?" asked Peter as he and Tinkerbelle were near a small metal cover.

"Peter? Peter Pan?

* * *

" asked a girl in a blue dress and red hair. "Wendy!" he replied

"Peter, Hurray the pirates are coming!"

"Uh, excuse me, Wendy, right? Is there another girl with you?" Sora asked Wendy, "Why, yes but she doesn't seem to be moving, she hasn't budge an inch" while as Wendy spoke with Sora, Kairi had moved her hand, flinching her fingers of that hand.

Soon the sounds of the door being busted down were heard, as Wendy screamed. As the pirates came and took away Wendy and Kairi

"Wendy! Hey, we have to get up there," that was when, Aqua took her keyblade and broke through that metal screen cover.

When we finally broke through and made our way to the captain hooks cabin, we didn't find Wendy or Kairi, I and Sora were greeted by our recent shadow clones, courtesy of Riku. The battle with the clones was long and hard, especially for Sora. I know in using the keyblade, he is still learning. But when you have to face a dark creature who knows how to use your own skill and techniques better then you, well it leaves you thinking. Whereas my clone, tried to use my most powerful moves against me. But it didn't work.

We watched as the clones melted into dark puddles, and then they were just gone.

* * *

Eventually, we did find one of the girls, it was Wendy.

"Wendy!" Tinkerbelle fluttered around Peter, "Tink! Not now for this! This is as far as I go, I've got to help Wendy" said Peter Pan; and then with Wendy in his arms. Peter Pan had taken off.

* * *

Sooner or later, we found Hook and Smee.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku, running off with that girl and not even saying good bye." Said Hook.

"Run off where? Where did they go?" screamed Sora. Aqua put an arm on his shoulder as to try and calm him down but it didn't work, Sora simply shook her off.

"To the Ruins, of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides but you won't be going there." Hook, the showing a captured Tinkerbelle to the foursome.

"Unless, you intended to leave your little pixie friend behind; Hand over your keyblades and I'll spare your lives, be glad I'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So which will It be, the keyblades or the plank." Demanded Hook.

Sora was the first on the blank.

Tick...tick...tick...

"It's him, Smee, the crocodile that took me hand. Oh Smee, he's after me other hand, I can't stay here; Go AWAY! I can't stand the sight of him."

"_What a kook!"_ thought Aqua as she raised an eyebrow

"Smee, you take care of them!" yelled Hook.

Sora, looked at the crocodile before looking at Aqua, Donald and Goofy and then he felt like he heard Peter Pan's voice, "Fly Sora, just believe and you can do it." and on those words of encouragement, Sora closed his eyes and thought his happy thoughts before he jumped off the plank, Sora, bounced off the crocodile and took into the air, while Peter saved Tinkerbelle from Hook. Then both landing on the ship.

"Thanks Peter,"

"Hey, don't mention it; you guys didn't really think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you." After fighting off all the heartless, our hunt for Hook began.

We were outside his cabin, Peter knocked on the door, "is that you Smee? Have you finished them off?"

"Aye Captain, every last one of them walked the plank" as peter impersonated Smee's voice, Hook came running out, passing us, and Peter was right behind him.

"Ah! Peter pa...Blast you!"

"Are you ready to make a splash you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank."

* * *

Captain hook was quite the swords man, but his plan of action to fight us was not good, it was sloppy and he was very easy to defeat. We watched as Hook flew off the ship and landed into the ocean, where he meets with his old foe, the crocodile. We saw how, Hook ran/swam for his life in a very cartoonish manner.

"Uh, Kairi, couldn't wake up, so maybe she really did lose her he..."

"Goofy, stop" Aqua hissed to him, Goofy gulped.

"Sora?" Peter called to him.

"I still can't believe it, I really flew, wait till I tell Kairi, I wonder, if she'll believe, probably not."

"Well, Sora, you can bring her to Neverland, sometime, and she can try it for herself."

"If you believe, anything can happen right; I can't wait to tell her, about flying, pirates, and everything else that's happened.

Tinkerbelle, then flew to Peter, with something to say, "What's that Tink? There's something wrong with at the clock tower and we all better check it out.

And so we had, the clock being the location of this worlds Keyhole. And once again it was sealed.

"Peter, Are you really going back to Neverland." Asked Wendy

"Afraid so, but we can see each other anytime. As long as you don't forget about never land that is." As Peter held, Wendy's hands into his own.

* * *

End Chapter.

Next Hollow Bastion.


	21. Chapter 20: Hollow Bastion

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter 20: Hollow Bastion

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep, Kingdom hearts and Kingdom hearts Final Mix.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I cut the first Riku fight because what was the point when we'd have to fight him again. After Maleficent I really tried to write fight scenes, in that I do admit I am amateur to writing detailed fights. But I promise for THE final fight, I will bust my ass for you people.

And I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and faving this story.

FlightFoot, Yes there will be more in fact 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories is next. But that will be one story, since they take place within each other. And then Kingdom Hearts 2 as the third story

* * *

"_Hey Sora" said a young Riku_

"_Hm?"_

"_When we grow up let's get off this island" Said the young child, "We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"_

"_Sure Riku, but isn't there anything to do now?" asked the young Sora. "Hey, let's go play with that girl we found, she's at the mayor's house right." Spoke the younger Sora, as he headed out the cave. Riku was about to do the same until something had caught his eye, he turned around and found a bright gold-ish oversized keyhole on the wooden door._

Riku thrashed about to his knees on the floor as he woke up from his memory, breathing heavily in and out of his mouth; "It was reckless to bring her here, without at least using a vessel" chided Maleficent. "Remember, Riku, relying too heavily on your dark powers, will cost you your heart." Spoke Maleficent

An angry roar could be heard within miles of the chamber they were in, Riku shot up from the floor. "I see, we have a castaway, though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, apparently he followed her here; through the sheer force of his will but fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power"

"My power?"

"Yes, the untapped power that lays within you, now my child, its time you that you awaken that power and realize your full potential" shouted Maleficent. Riku was surrounded with a green grow, _"What's happening to me? Is this really what I wanted" _he thought to himself.

* * *

Our Gummi ship stopped in front of a new world, I had a dark feeling about this world. "This must be Hollow Bastion" I said to the others. _"And yet why does it feel like I've been here before, it could be possible, that this once was another peaceful world once and I do know for a fact that Maleficent is from Enchanted Dominion" _Aqua thought to herself.

We set the gummi ship to disembark for that world.

"It's time" I said aloud, not really knowing if any of the others had heard me.

We were surrounded by water, as we landed on a solid platform. We stood to look around at the area to get a better feel for it and by the looks of this world it was distorted by destruction as well as magic.

"Gawrsh! Look at that" pointed out Goofy. We looked over to see what Goofy was talking about, a castle. It looked familiar but not in a recognizing way.

"I know this place," Sora speaking up. "I wonder why, I feel this warmth right inside here" Sora placing a hand over his heart.

"Maybe, you're just hungry" Said Donald.

"Hey! I'm being serious"

"It's alright Sora, I believe you." I told him. "Let's move, if this really is Maleficent's base of operations, we can't stay in one spot." Aqua then said to the others.

"No vessel, no help from the heartless; how'd you get here" Riku said to the beast in front of him.

"I simply, believed. Nothing more to it" answered the beast. "When our world was taken to darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I'd find her again, no matter what the cost. I believed, I would finder her, so here I am. She must be here" explained Beast. "I will have her back!" Beast roared.

"Take her, if you can" taunted Riku.

Beast letting out one angrier roar before he leapt up into the air to attack Riku; as Beast grew closer to Riku, Riku back flipped to avoid being hit by Beast. However Riku and his dark keyblade lunged towards the beast and attacked

"Riku Stop," Came Sora's voice.

"So, you all finally made it! About time I've been waiting." Said Riku, "Ever since we began our training Sora, we've always been rivals, haven't we?" Aqua looking to her student was this is real reason for his...betrayal.

"You've pushed me as I have pushed you" Riku then added.

"Riku?"

"But it all ends here, there can't be two keyblade masters!" said Riku, "What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"_What!"_

"**What!"**

"Riku! Keyblade or no keyblade, you and Sora are so far from being masters. The title of 'Master' is earned not handed out" Aqua said firmly. "And for your information Riku, more than one Keyblade master, can coexist, I'm sure there's a part of you that knows that." She added.

"Let that keyblade choose its real master!" as Riku lifted his hand summoning the keyblade in Sora's hand. And it worked; Sora's keyblade went to Riku.

"Huh?" "What?" said Donald and Goofy?

"That can't be possible" as Aqua couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Ha-ha, Maleficent was right; you don't have what it takes to save Kairi! It's up to me; only the keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world' finished Riku

"But that's impossible, how did this happen?" Sora turning to Aqua, who was just as confused as he was, "I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!"

"You were just the delivery boy." chided Riku, "Your parts over now, Sora, here go play with this!" as Riku tossed down one of his and Sora's wooden swords. Sora dropped to his hands and knees, he felt sick.

Riku left the foursome. "Let's go Goofy; we have to remember our mission to the king"

"Oh! Well, I know that the king told us to follow the key and all...but" Aqua couldn't believe was she was hearing, "you both can't be serious, leaving Sora, after all we've been through together" she then shouted. "Fine! You just go!" Aqua then screamed.

"We're sorry" muttered the animal duo as they walked away. Aqua bent down to Sora, "Get up Sora, we have work to do." as Aqua was trying to get Sora off of the floor. Beast had walked passed them heading for the castle. Sora lifted his head and looked to the beast, getting up from the ground, "Hey don't move you're hurt"

"Why...why did you...you come here" he asked us, as I too, went up to them. "I came to fight for Belle and though I am on my own, I will fight for her; I refuse to leave without her. It's why I am here." explained the beast.

Sora went and picked up the wooden sword, "I'm fighting for someone special too." He told Beast. "I'm fighting because it's my duty to protect and to keep balance." Aqua, also mentioned to beast. Summoning her keyblade, "Heal" she said as Beast wounds began to fade away. And the new formed trio headed towards the castle of Hollow Bastion, it was like a maze while inside of a puzzle, we had to be extremely careful at all costs but even so, it still didn't change that fact that a cloaked man standing on mountain of rubble had his amber golden eyes locked on to Aqua.

It wouldn't even matter, once inside the castle

* * *

There she was, Kairi, in some form of an encasement, in the higher level of this chamber. While the kidnapped women were also in another form of casing; Maleficent walking further into this chamber before stopping altogether, "oh, purest of hearts, reveal to me the keyhole." Soon a pink light appeared from each princess of heart, Jasmine, Belle, Alice, Snow white, Cinderella, Aurora, and lastly Kairi. The pinks lights had become one and made its way to the keyhole of Hollow Bastion.

"Be on your guard!" said beast, whom has been a tremendous asset since we came to this world, with his strength and animalistic speed. We came further into a room, "They're close, and I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast said to us, but I knew that question was more for Sora, then myself, but for the record, for the first time in a long time; I don't think I have ever been so nervous and scared not just for myself, but for Riku, Sora and Kairi.

Something had caught beast's eye, "Belle?" he questioned, seeing her figure but then that same figure change to an image of a lesser heartless. Beast let out a monstrous roar and set off after the small lesser heartless, leaving Aqua and Sora, to whatever is in this room.

"_I really wish I could say, I didn't see that coming"_ thought Aqua, ignoring the fact that she didn't know Beast personally but it didn't take long to figure out that Beast is a hot head with a short temper.

"**Nice warning, he gave, shame he couldn't take his own advice!"** came in the Ven voice, Aqua sighed at the voice, "Not now!" she said aloud, getting an odd look from Sora.

"Quit, while you can" came Riku's voice.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing." Aqua said to him.

"No Riku, not without Kairi!" spoke Sora. "The darkness will destroy you" Riku said as flames of darkness covered Riku's body, changing his attire. Aqua's eyes widen at the attire, it was nearly identical to Vanitas's suite. Only differences were the coloring and the heartless symbol. **"No way, it can't be, how!"** she heard the Ven like voice.

"_I thought you said, he didn't remember, anything!"_ that thought directed at her old master. _**"He must be remembering through a subconscious mind. Remember how he behaved, when possessing Terra and now compare it now to Riku." **_Said Eraqus, **"Xehanort did what to Terra!" **shouted Ven voice. "It is different from before" Aqua muttered lowly to herself, focusing back on to Riku.

"You're wrong, Riku" Sora told him. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can never touch my heart; my heart will stay will all my friends, it'll never die" he then added.

"Oh yeah! We'll just have to see about that!" Riku, then managing to throw a dark blue energy ball at Sora, Aqua Summoned her keyblade. The energy ball was light blinding as it came closer but soon enough Aqua and Goofy had deflected it, to protect Sora.

"Sora isn't going anywhere!" shouted Goofy.

"You'd betray your king!" Riku excused, "Not on your life but I'm not going to betray Sora, either." Declared Goofy. "Cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together, and the same goes for Aqua." he then added. "See ya later, Donald; could you tell the king, I'm really sorry."

"Hold it, right there Goofy, we'll tell him together" the short tempered duck running over, reuniting the foursome. "Well you know, all for one and one for all" added Donald. "You're stuck with us now, Sora" said Goofy

"Thanks, Donald, Goofy"

"How will you fight without a weapon, Sora" Riku taunted summoning the kingdom key, waving it around as if it were a wood on fire.

"Have you forgotten already ready...Riku" Aqua spoke putting a questionable emphasis on Riku's name. "you claim that you are at the status of a keyblade master, but how would you fair against a real master" Aqua stepping forward to Riku, Riku's face showed that sadistic smile she knew all too well, while she looked down to Riku's hands; they were shaking. _"So Riku is still in there, he hasn't been pushed out yet" thought_ the bluenette master.

And so as I was going to make my first attack,

"Wait" Sora screamed out to us. Aqua stopped. "I know now, that I don't need a keyblade because I've got a greater weapon, my heart" declared Sora, with such confidence; it would be hard to believe that.

"Your heart?" he laughed, "tell me, what good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart maybe weak, it's not alone. It's growing with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends I have made. I've become a part of their hearts just as they've become mine. And when they'll think of me, now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one." Sora took a stance with the wooden sword, "my friends are my power!" And with that the keyblade moved back to Sora, leaving Riku weaponless, even his attire had returned to his own clothing.

As Riku ran off, beast had returned to us, "So your heart won this battle." He said.

"Sora, I'm so proud of you" Aqua told him.

"Thanks Master Aqua, but what about Riku and Kairi?"

"Well deal with itand bring him to back to us. I promise you, Sora, we'll get them back"

* * *

Riku ran as he panted, breathing heavily through his mouth, "Why! It was mine, it was always mine. He gave it to me, not Sora" Riku screamed.

"Know this boy; a heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade." Riku staring at a smoky figure, standing in the darkest corner, "So what are saying that my heart is weaker than his?" questioned Riku. "For that instant, it was" spoke the voice of the smoky figure, Riku clenched his hands tightly, the sound of his gloves moving could be heard. "However, you can become stronger" the voice temping Riku, "you showed no fear when stepping into the door to darkness, it held no terror for you, plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart shall grow even stronger.

"What should I do?" Riku said to the figure, as he looked down at the ground.

"it's really quite simple, open yourself to the darkness that is all, let your heart, your very being become darkness it's self.

* * *

Riku headed back to the chamber where Kairi and the other princesses of hearts were, he joined Maleficent on the room's upper platform, and where the evil witch was standing in front of the revealed keyhole, only this keyhole is different from the others. It had colors swirling in the inside and it was in a shape of the heartless symbol.

"So I see, the path has emerged' Said Riku, his voice more different then it was before but even his dark suite had appeared once again. It sounds like two people were speaking at once. "Yes, the keyhole to the darkness" spoke the witch.

"Unlock it and this world shall be overrun with heartless" spoke Riku. "Why should I care? The darkness has no hold over me" responding to the fifteen year old, rather I will use this power to rule all of the worlds." stated the evil being.

"Ha, such confidence" said Riku, as he raised his hand into the hair, summoning another keyblade except this one was different from the one, Riku was using from before. It was long and black, with a red handle.

"Oh," sounded Maleficent as she appeared to be impressed with this new keyblade, but when she laid her eyes on the blade's head, she noticed this was different then the other keyblades, "Impossible! All the princesses of heart are here. It must be her!" Maleficent then look down towards Kairi as she and Riku walked up to the comatose girl. "Without her heart, she'll never be able to unlock her own powers" before anything else could have been said, voices of the foursome could be heard, as they were fighting the heartless that ran about in this castle.

"The kings fools are here, along with some friends. I shall deal with them myself." Spoke Maleficent as she began to head out to the others. "Stay here and guard the Princesses" Maleficent then added with her back turned. Riku's body was covering in a shimmering smoky blue aura.

* * *

After our encounter with Riku, we split up to uncover more ground in the castle. Sora traveling with beast, Donald with Goofy, and me, by myself; we had a meeting spot to get back too and regroup. I told the others to look for anything that could be useful to our causes, while I went in search of Riku. I knew that bastard Xehanort was lurking inside of him but in our encounter I noticed that he didn't stay within Riku which changes the situation entirely, Riku has or was fighting against Xehanort.

I was the first to get back to meeting place, then Goofy and Donald and lastly, Beast and Sora. Sora had found something. He brought back a book.

Aqua, took the book from Sora to inspect it, she noticed it said 'Reports' and written by Ansem the wise; as Aqua skimmed through the book, something had caught her attention. "This is odd, it's like to two different people wrote it." Shutting the book, I placed into our small stock of items to keep it safe.

"I'm afraid you're too late" entered Maleficent's voice. "Any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will finally be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it, after coming this far. There's no way we're going to let that happen." Sora speaking up. "Poor simple, fools think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil!"

"Actually, we know we can" Aqua spoke as she took a stance with her keyblade as did the others.

And so the battle with the dark witch had begun. The witch stood on a platform, which was easy to bring down, using the gravity spell; it made Maleficent vulnerable to our attacks. She would summon dark meteor at us. We used mostly magic to defend it off.

But Sora was the only in her closer range, he managed to prop himself on to the platform using a new technique he learned on his own; it was called, Ars Arcanum it looked similar to how I fought with blade charge. It was all the witch could take before she had fled in the midst of the fight.

"After her!" Aqua shouted, the foursome left while Beast went looking for the Princesses.

* * *

Maleficent made to another room, aware that the others would no doubt soon find her, she had not expected to be nearly taken down by some child, and she will not fail like the other incompetent fools had, and she won't. "I refuse this defeat" she said to herself as she breathed heavily from exhaustion and near death.

Riku appeared behind coming out from the dark portal with his new keyblade in hand, "Do you need some help?" offered Riku.

"Riku!" Aqua said as she and others caught up,

"Is that..." Started Sora,

"Yes, a keyblade but unlike yours and hers, this keyblade has the power to unlock people's hearts." Aqua gave awry to look to her student. He answered as he held it up, "Allow me to demonstrate...BEHOLD" as he turned around stabbing Maleficent right in her heart.

"Wha..."

"Now! Open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness it's self!" as Riku then pulled the away the keyblade.

"This is it! This is power. Darkness...the true darkness! Maleficent shouted raising her arms in the air; green flames coming out surrounding her; Maleficent's entire form changing into that of a dangerous black dragon. Sora watched in amazement as the witch transformed.

"A...dragon, you made her a dragon" Sora strutted out to Riku.

"Sora, she could already do that before hand" Aqua told him, but he didn't hear her over the dragon roaring

"Undo do it, undo it. Undo it" he then screamed. "Sora! Will you focus" Aqua then screamed at him and soon round two had begun, with Riku, watching on the sidelines.

The dragon unleashed destruction upon the area, jumping and gliding was the best way we could avoid this monster, so we couldn't get hit with too much damage but then that was when I had gotten my idea on how on to defeat Maleficent. I glided towards the rear legs of the dragon, then jumping on the back and then making my way to her neck. It was then I used my ghost drive technique. Causing Maleficent nothing but confusion with illusions while I attacked her, Sora then caught to my plan and joined expect this time; he used another new technique, Strike Raid.

While still in the use of Ghost Drive, I could feel the drain of not only my magic but my own energy as well, distracted by my own weakness, I was tossed off the dragon; crashing to the floor, I could feel the gravel of the cut through the material of my clothes to my skin, I blinked for a moment, not then realizing I had passed out.

Riku looked over to the bluenette master, "Still such a silly girl, how nothing ever really changes" he said.

Goofy, went over to Aqua to make sure she was alright; while the others watched as Maleficent untransformed and then her body fading away.

* * *

"How ironic. She was just another puppet after all."

"What?' questioned Donald, "the heartless were using Maleficent right from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness eating away at her heart, a fitting end for such a fool." The dark portal open once again from behind Riku, walking backwards into it.

Sora didn't notice the shifting presence behind him, as it came closer to him. Soon enough Sora was grasping his head in pain as he saw the flashes of his entire life flashing before him but then it stopped. The shifting presence began to take a form.

It to the appearance of a tall man, he wore a hooded cloak; his body was built. The hooded man looked around the area, he saw the bluenette woman down on the ground, one of his hands clenching into a fist. Aqua began to stir slowly.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"My name is of no importance."

"Ansem?" asked Goofy

"A name that was taken, then made to be abandoned" that clenched hand of his, formed an energy ball of blue light and lightening; out stretching his arm towards Sora went the lightening like energy. "Sora!" shot in Aqua's voice as she jumped in front of the energy deflecting it with her keyblade, "You three go and find Kairi!" she demanded of them

"What about you?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy began to drag Sora away from Aqua.

"I'll be fine now go!" she screamed as moved her keyblade making the energy collide into the ceiling of the room shook as it had some rubble fall to the ground. Aqua stood up from the ground, her left hand holding her side. Breathing in and out of her mouth, Sora wouldn't leave.

The hooded man looked from Aqua to Sora. "Not without you! Master Aqua, you can barely stand!"

"Ah the keyblade, a true wonderful weapon, if only it were in more capable hands." Spoke the hooded man.

"Sora, just shut up and go help Kairi...NOW" Aqua scolded him. That was when Sora finally took his hint and left with Donald and goofy.

"Heal"..."Defense" as Aqua prepared herself.

And so now it was Aqua vs. the hooded stranger.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy, headed back to the room with the princesses of heart and found Kairi. The trio ran up the stairs to the upper platform of the room. And saw Kairi lying in the middle of the floor right by the keyhole. Sora got ahead of Donald and Goofy but as the animal duo tried to follow, somehow they could not. Something was locking them out.

"Kairi" Sora yelled to her as he went over to her, somewhat picking her up into his arms trying to wake her up, "there is no use for that, the girl has lost her heart, she can never wake up.

"What who are you? You're not Riku!"

"It is I, Ansem; Seeker of Darkness"

"Let Riku go! Give him back his heart."

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." As Riku-Ansem waved the keyblade in his hand, Sora groaned in pain as he placed is hand on his chest and over his heart, falling down to his knees. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy screamed from the sidelines. "What's...?"

"Don't you get it? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart is resting within you" As Riku-Ansem started coming closer to Sora.

"Kairi...Kairi's inside me?"

"I know all there is to know, So, I shall release you now, Princess" As Riku-Ansem began to lift the heart unlocker over his head. "Complete the keyhole with your power, open the door. Led me into everlasting darkness" And soon enough that keyblade begun to come down.

"Sora!"...**"Sora"** a voice like Kairi's screamed and another voice Sora hadn't heard in such a long time.

Sora stopped the keyblade, with his own; now making his way to stand back up. "Forget it, there is now way you're taking Kairi's heart!

* * *

Aqua, fell to her knees, her body ached inside and out. Her magic was drained as and so was her energy; so for this battle, the hooded man was too much for her take at the moment. He was just too fast for her, despite her own exhaustion. The hooded man fought with two ethereal blades, colored red. He had a technique to guard most of her attacks, some of them almost back firing on herself due to his guard being a wall of energy and there was something similar about his physical technique went it came to how the man would fight with his blades, but she couldn't quite put a name to it, at least not yet.

Aqua knew she couldn't take much more anymore, she didn't know if this man was going to finish her off for good or possibly drag on this battle any longer, she stared at her opponent awaiting for his next attack but the more she stared the more mental notes she took, it want long till she noticed, she'd seen that cloak before.

Flash back, Nine years ago,

_"I know you're here, Xehanort" she said, making the key-blade appear._

_As she saw a hooded black cloaked figure, Aqua could tell it was a man, it looked like he had a strong a build. He was tall, like Terra. "Could it be?" She thought to herself._

_"Stranger, state your name and your business here."_

_The figure didn't speak, "Xehanort" She said, Key-blade in hand,_

_He didn't answer, "Xehanort" She said again and that's when she could finally make out his features, her blue eyes widen._

_"Terra?" she questioned but softly, but he still didn't answer, all he did was turn around and exited through the dark corridor. "No Terra Wait!" she screamed but the corridor closed._

End flash back.

"Terra?" She said to the hooded man, who like before had said nothing. But this time he made a physical reaction to Terra's name. The hooded man made his move, like with Sora, the hooded man fazed through Aqua, making her pass out. Her back hitting the ground but not enough to hurt her since, she was already to her knees before.

The hooded man didn't leave after that; in fact he went back towards Aqua, bending down on his own knees, lifting her upper body into his arms, the man brought a hand to his hood, lowering it, revealing his face to the passed out Aqua.

"Hello, old friend" spoke the unknown man, as his gloved hand stroked the side of her face. The man saw her item bag, grabbing it; he took a mega-elixir out from it, not caring for the book with Ansem's Reports. His golden ember eyes peered over her necklace. "After all this time, you still carry us with you." But before he gave Aqua the potion, he leant his head down to her; placing a long one-sided kiss onto Aqua's lips. The man wasn't too sure but he swore he felt Aqua stir upon the lip contact.

"Very soon, Aqua, be sure to remember that." He spoke as he pulled away, now pouring the potion into her mouth. But placing a small object into her hands, and then placing her hands over her stomach.

The hooded man, once again got away from the bluenette keyblade master.

* * *

It was now Sora vs. Riku-Ansem.

Sora, couldn't believe how fast Riku moved as he fought his friends body. Sora spent most of the fight counter attacking Riku-Ansem. Sora's tactic was to use Strike Raid and Ars Arcanum and the 'Cure' Spell when ever given the open chance.

Riku-Ansem had an attack of his own, very similar to Strike Raid. Even flinging his own weapon at Sora but was lucky enough to knock it back toward Riku-Ansem, even causing some damage but whenever Riku would power up; he would launch a whole Series of attacks. That would shoot back and forth in their fighting area, which did risk both of their lives. Sora used glided, just so he wouldn't be too damaged from this attack.

After a few more of Riku-Ansem vicious attacks, Sora finally managed to strike Riku-Ansem down, with a one powerful Ars Arcanum.

"Riku!" Sora tried calling out to his friend but Riku's body had disappeared

"Sora, Look" screamed Donald as he and Goofy finally broke through the barrier.

"The keyhole Sora!" yelled Goofy.

* * *

"_Wait! Where's the hooded man?" _

Aqua had finally woken up; she felt her power and strength replenished. "Ow" she muttered slowly as she felt something poker her in the palm of her hand.

Opening her hand, her eyes widen in surprise at the object in her hand.

"Terra's charm!" Aqua could feel her eyes water up, "So the man really was Terra or what's left of him." Silent tears rolling down her face, Aqua shaking her head, "not now, I have to get to Sora." she got up from the ground, leaving to catch up with the others.

* * *

Sora kept trying to lock it, but he couldn't.

"Sora it won't work the keyhole isn't complete." Said Goofy

"There has to be something we can do, we can't wait for Master Aqua anymore longer to figure this out" said Sora as he dismissed his keyblade.

"Maybe we should try waking Kairi up," Goofy then suggested.

"I think you're right, if we can free her heart but how..." that was when Sora found his answer, walking over to the forgotten heart unlocker. "A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder" he picked it up, turning to the animal duo, giving them one wide smile.

"Sora hold it, right there!" screamed Goofy, Aqua finally entered the chamber, heading for the stairs.

Aqua reached the top of the platform to see Sora stab himself with the heart unlocker, "No!" she screamed. But then the dark keyblade fell down and broke into eight hearts, seven belonging to the princesses and one being Sora's.

"**Good-bye Aqua, I'll see ya, when you can wake me up**" said Ven.

"_Ven? It really was you"_ she thought as she cried more silent tears.

All the princesses regained their hearts, waking them up.

Aqua watched as Sora's body was glowing gold, Kairi was waking up, and "Sora?" the young girl spoke up. Quickly getting up, going to him but when she reached Sora, his body vanished.

"Sora...Sora... Come back Sora"

"What's happening to me?"

"Falling...falling...falling into darkness"

"Sora..." Kairi began, "No, he can't be. I won't let him go!" Aqua, Kairi, Donald and Goofy surrounded were Sora once stood.

"So, you have awaked at last Princess" entered a voice.

"_Xehanort!"_

When Aqua looked to face the monster that ruined her life she didn't expect to see, a younger man. She could feel it was the same being but different _"perhaps being in Riku's body rejuvenated him." _Aqua could feel the entire unhandled anger rise in her body as she looked to her old enemy. The monster even wore the same clothes, only difference was his age, the hair on his head and the heartless symbol on his chest. Of his opened shirt.

Oh she was ready to make her move, "The keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose girl, but it's all over now." Said Ansem-Xehanort.

"Don't you make another move!" Donald getting in front of Kairi, "Do you think we can stop him?" Goofy asked Donald in a hushed voice. The short tempered duck, looking towards Aqua, "I don't know if 'we' can but maybe someone else can" he answered.

Ansem's body stopped all voluntary movement; "this is impossible" As a glowing golden image of Riku began.

"No! You won't use me for this!" he screamed

"Riku" Kairi screamed

"All of you, you have to get out of here now! I don't know how long I can hold him"

"Not without you, Riku" Aqua said.

"The heartless are coming, you have to leave. Please!"

"Riku, we'll come back for you, I promise" Aqua said to him as he and Ansem-Xehanort disappeared.

The new foursome ran. "What about the keyhole," Goofy asked Aqua, "let's just get out of here" shouted Donald.

"I'll come back for it" Aqua answered. As they ran out of the chamber, not noticing the one small heartless that stayed behind.

* * *

We made it to the main lobby of the castle, where we kept getting ambushed by heartless, after the biggest group was finally destroyed there was only one the appeared to us.

Donald, hit the heartless on the head with his mage staff.

"Confounded heartless, get lost will ya?"

"Sora?" began Kairi, "could it really be you." She said, surprising us with that statement and the possibility of it, but the more heartless appeared. We set off to attacking them.

"This time, I'll protect you!" as another group of Heartless appeared around Kairi, they kept getting closer to her. She turned around hugging the small heartless. "Sora!" she screamed.

"Kairi" Aqua screamed for the girl.

The room filled with a blinding light that even wiped away some of the heartless, surrounding Kairi and what we saw amazed us, it was Kairi and Sora.

"Thank you Kairi"

"Sora!" Aqua spoke as she went to her student, more heartless came. Beast showed up to help us.

"Go now! The heartless are coming, I won't leave without Belle."

"Alright, Let's get out of here"

* * *

End Chapter

Last Chapter: Traverse Town 4th and End of the world.


	22. Chapter 21: The End Of The World

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

Chapter 21: End of the World

By: Karma's Slave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1 and Birth by Sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW...yes I'm begging again.

Last chapter

* * *

Goofy, Donald, Kairi and Sora were all in front of the gummi ship while I magically locked myself into the bunking area; to give myself the privacy of reflecting of everything that just occurred at Hollow Bastion, I'd even placed a spell so anyone couldn't hear me talking to myself out loud, if Master Eraqus contacted me or vice versa.

We were on our way back to Traverse town, to regroup with Leon and others, to inform them of everything that's been going on as we traveled in to Interspace of the worlds, I took off my own charm necklace as I held Terra's in my other hand and I put them together and then placing mine and terra's around my neck.

It was also in this moment everything had hit Aqua all at once

...Riku...possessed, fighting for control with that monster.

...Ven...Is...Or at least he had been in Sora, but how? Aqua wondered.

...Terra...the man in the hooded, who gave kairi to Aqua on Destiny Island and yet fought at Hollow Bastion.

Aqua could feel like she was ready to snap,

"_You have to get out of here"_

"_See ya, when I wake up"_

"_Very soon, Aqua, be sure to remember that" _

All of Hollow Bastion replayed throughout her mind, leaving the master very emotionally vulnerable and within in this self made privacy, the bluenette keyblade master for the first time in so many years cried her heart out. The strong mask of the keyblade master had broken.

* * *

"Tell me what happened?" Leon asked us as we all came to the small house at the third district. Sora told him everything.

"So the darkness is flowing out of that keyhole," Leon concluded.

"No wonder, there are more heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is..." Spoke Aerith

"Seal, the keyhole, Right?" Sora interrupted Aerith.

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once that keyhole has been sealed." Leon countered.

"Well it's clear; we just can't simply stay here. We know that we're the ones who have to fix this mess." Aqua interrupted.

"Yeah! And we have a friend back there" added Sora

"That's right; you have one more friend to worry about. From what you told me Riku's keyblade must have been born from the hearts of the captive princesses, just like that keyhole you saw. Of course without Kairi's heart it was incomplete; when that keyblade was destroyed the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't look so worried, Sora, if anyone can save your friend it's you two." Spoke Leon.

"The princesses have been freed but it more than likely that they are all still there, depending if any of them still have a world to go home too."

* * *

While Donald and Goofy were refueling and stocking the gummi ship, as well as our personal supplies for fights with the heartless; Sora decided to show Kairi to Traverse Town, naturally I tagged along to keep a loser watch incase Xehanort managed to find us here.

Right now, Sora is showing Kairi to the cave we came too in one of our other visits to traverse town. The found a navi-gummi by the painted Sun and moon of the walls of the cave. "We should get back and join the others." Aqua said to the duo, "we need to be rested before heading back to Hollow Bastion." She then added. Aqua heading to entrance that led up to Merlin's house. She stopped inside the stair waiting for the two teens.

"A light at the end of the tunnel"

"Oh, like in your grandmother's story right?"

"That's right, we were together

"You know, it's funny, I looked for you everywhere and you were right there with me the whole time and finally we're together Kairi.

"Yeah, that we are Sora."

"And now it's time to get Riku back."

"Do you think everything will be the same between all of us...after all Riku's lost his...?"

"When I turned into the heartless you saved me Kairi, remember? I was lost in the darkness; I couldn't find my way as I stumbled into the darkness, I started to forget everything, my friends, parents, who I was. The darkness nearly swallowed me whole but then I heard a voice, your voice, you brought me back into the light Kairi"

"I didn't just want to forget you Sora. I couldn't"

"That's it"

"Our hearts our connected and the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I really do think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it is more than a fairytale." Spoke Sora.

"Well then let's go save Riku now."

"You can't go"

"Why not Sora;" As she held her arms from behind her back "Because it's way too dangerous" called out Sora.

"Come on Sora, we made it this far by sticking together, you can't go alone."

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"

"So I can't help then?"

"You'd kind of be in the way; you know lack fighting skills and all."

Kairi giggled at her friend, "Okay Sora, you win, I won't go" as she took one of his hands into her own, placing something into the boy's hand. "Take this with you, it's my lucky charm be sure to give it back to me." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, I will"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you."

Aqua smiled at the two friends, it brought a small smile to her face as it did give the keyblade master as felt a bit of hope for Riku, Ven, and Terra.

* * *

We finally made our back to Hollow Bastion, we first met beast on our way back to the Castle.

"Beast, where's Belle?" I asked him.

"She's still in the castle"

"Is it against her will" I then asked him

"No, there is a reason she is staying, along with the other princesses." Beast answered me.

"I wonder why" Sora said aloud.

"Well let's go ask them then" I said to my pupil.

* * *

Beast had led us to a library, where we were able to meet one of the seven princesses of heart, Belle. We followed beast up the stairs. To where we saw a woman with dark brunette hair was wearing a golden colored ball gown.

"Belle" beast said to the woman. As the two went up to each other and embraced one another. "Beast" we heard her say. They broke their embrace to turn towards the foursome. "You have come to seal the keyhole, correct?" Belle asked us.

"Yes, we have" I answered for us.

"Please be careful, the darkness is raging deep inside. The others and I have been holding it back for as long as we could but with our seventh gone and our hold has been weakening." Belle explained to us.

"Don't worry, Belle, we're taking care of it, right now" Aqua said to the princess of heart, the foursome now heading down the stairs to seal this keyhole for good.

We had reached the chamber of the keyhole, Sora and I are the only ones who went up to it and entered the made keyhole, while Goofy and Donald stayed behind to protect the princesses of heart from the heartless that kept coming.

Once in inside, we encountered a huge beast of a heartless. It was purple and with three horns atop his head, the middle one was the biggest. We locked on to that beast's horn and attacked once we realized that heartless could only attack with that horn. Fighting the heartless like we did Cerberus and Maleficent in her dragon form. I had used blade charge to finish off the heartless.

Soon enough the body of the heartless disappeared.

"Now let's go seal that Keyhole," Aqua said to Sora as they headed to the dark keyhole. Summoning their keyblades once more

Student and master locked the keyhole raging with darkness.

* * *

"Sora, Aqua, you did it" as they stepped back into the room, where they were surprised to see Leon, Yuffie and Aerith.

"What are you all doing here?" Sora asked them, not that we weren't happy to see them or anything.

"We came in Cid's ship" said Yuffie, "This is our childhood home, and we wanted to see it again." Aerith added.

"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful" said Leon.

"Don't worry if Ansem is defeated then everything should be restored including your island?" Spoke Aerith.

"Really?" Sora blurted out of shock.

"But it also means good-bye" said Yuffie

"Once the worlds are restored, then they become separate again."

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." said Aerith.

"Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship" replied Sora.

"It's not that simple Sora." said Leon

"Before all this, you didn't know the other worlds right?" asked Yuffie

"Because every world was separate and there are these impassable walls the divided them" again spoke Aerith

"The heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return then so do the walls" explained Yuffie.

"Which means the gummi ships are useless" Interrupted Leon.

"So you're saying, that we'll never..."

"We may never meet each other again but we'll never forget each other." Leon said to Sora.

"No matter, where we are our hearts will bring us together again" Added Aerith.

"Besides I couldn't forget you even if I wanted too," taunted Yuffie

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

We soon found ourselves talking with the remaining five of the princesses of heart Cinderella, Alice, Snow White, Jasmine and Aurora. Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora were very surprised to see me. "Aqua, I knew I'd see you again one day" they all basically told me. Jasmine and Alice were relieved to see us.

"Thank you Aqua, Sora, for closing that keyhole but I think the darkness has begun to weaken" Alice said to us.

"But we do feel a powerful darkness growing from far away," said Jasmine.

"It's the heart of Darkness, it must of have been where Ansem went to" spoke Aurora.

"So we'll take the Gummi ship and go deal with both Ansem and the heartless." said Sora.

"A worthy answer for a future keyblade master." said Cinderella

"Sora, Aqua, only you two it's courage that can bring back our worlds. Once the darkness is gone, everything should go back to its original state." Said Aurora

"So Kairi, will be back on the island?" Sora asked the princesses of heart.

"Most certainly. You and Aqua will return to your home as well." Spoke Cinderella

"No we can't go home not just yet. We can't go home not until we find Riku and the King" soon after we headed for the gummi ship

"Do you guys feel that darkness?"

"Yeah"

"Follow it and it'll lead us to Ansem."

'_Retribution is finally within my reach. Terra, Ven, and Riku this is all for you guys.' _Aqua thought to herself as the Gummi ship began to travel into the darkness of Interspace.

* * *

We disembarked in a cave, it wasn't long till we saw light and found and exit.

"Gawrsh is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the heartless?" asked Goofy. As we stood in our new surroundings we saw nothing but rubble all around us.

"Well, these worlds will be restored once we beat Ansem right?" Sora asked, "you betcha." said Donald.

"That's the big theory going around" replied Aqua.

"But, if we beat Ansem and all the worlds become restored and disconnected, then what's going to happen to this place and to us?" Sora then asked us.

"Uhh"

"This is a heartless world, so maybe it'll disappear." started off Goofy.

"Huh?"

"But no real worries, even if this place goes poof. Our hearts aren't going anywhere. "I'm sure we'll find the king and Riku again. Yup I just know that we will."

"Yeah, your right." Holding Kairi's charm in his hand, "I'll return this. I promise"

Later after many random heartless ambushing attacks as we made our way to a new area, this looked of snow and colored crystals.

"I wonder where that Ansem fella went too," spoke Goofy

"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him" said Aqua. As she pointed to the white hole down several feet below Aqua was the first one to make the jump down below, soon the others followed.

* * *

The holes lead us to cave like rooms, which sent us to the worlds we have seen until it reached a platform with a door. The foursome went up to the door, Sora felt something different and yet familiar about this door.

"Sora, what's wrong" Aqua spoke to him, "huh, don't you guys hear that?" Sora asking Aqua

"No, I don't." Replied Aqua as Donald and Goofy looked on in confusion.

"_Careful, this is the last haven. You'll find here. Beyond there is no light to protect you but don't be afraid your hearts are the mightiest weapons of all. Remember you are the one who will open the door to light."_ as a new voice spoke out to Sora.

"I'm not hearing anything"

"Strange, that voice sounded familiar...maybe it is my imagination" said Sora.

Before anyone else could say another word, the double doors in front of the foursome had opened to their destinies as they stepped into the blinding light.

"No way...is this really the island?" said Sora as they arrived, Aqua couldn't believe her eyes either and she thought that Destiny Islands had been completely destroyed while Sora still looked around Aqua headed for the secret place, making her way to the entrance of the cave.

_"This world has been connected"_

"What was that?" asked Goofy.

_"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed"_

_"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door"_

_"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little"_

_"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing"_

They kept hearing, as various parts of the island began to disappear showing the true state of Destiny Island.

Aqua spotted Riku by the ocean, standing in area of the cracked ground, the foursome going over to him.

"Take a look at this tiny place" came an older man's voice. Aqua summoned her keyblade. Sora followed the action. "To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water and so this boy sought out to escape his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds and he opened his heart to darkness." Riku turned around to face the foursome, his appearance changing before their very eyes, changing into Xehanort-Ansem.

"Riku!"

"Don't bother. Your voice can longer reach him, where he is. His heart again belongs to darkness...As your master well knows" said Xehanort-Ansem as he placed a golden gaze on the bluenette master. "All worlds begin in darkness, and also end in darkness. The heart is no different."

The foursome did nothing.

"Darkness sprouts within it grows, consumes it. Such as its nature, in the end everything returns to the darkness from whence it came! You see darkness is the hearts true essence."

"Not's that true!" shouted Sora. "The heart maybe weak and it may sometimes give in but what I've learned from Master Aqua and everyone else that I've met, is that deep down there is a light that never goes out." Xehanort-Ansem took to the air.

"So you've come this far and still you've learned nothing." Spoke Xehanort-Ansem as his took to the air, Aqua keeping her eyes locked on to him ready for his move, tightening the grip she had on the handle of her keyblade. _"Come on, enough with the talk, all you ever do is talk!" _thought Aqua.

"Every light must fade every heart return to darkness" screamed Xehanort-Ansem as darkness appeared from behind the dark keyblade master. A creature was forming right behind Xehanort-Ansem. Aqua was caught off guard by the creature; it was the same one she fought Terra with. _"But I saw him, destroy that creature. How?"_

* * *

We fought ferociously but cautiously using regular attacks and aerial combos, Magic wasn't much as effective as we would have liked leaving Donald at a disadvantage, while I wasn't completely handicapped by this. Xehanort-Ansem attempted few attacks at the start of the fight.

Xehanort's guardian attached it's self to Sora, like it once did to me allowing Xehanort to get cheap hits in however unlike last time. I'm not completely alone in this battle. Donald and Goofy attended to the guardian while I was one on one with Xehanort-Ansem or whatever he's calling himself. While I slashed away at him with my keyblade, I could feel the years of built up anger releasing on to him with every connected hit I made. For the first time in years, my heart has never felt lighter.

Soon after the guardian disappeared Distracting the trio in their fight however I thought with the guardian gone, I could finish Xehanort for good but no, I had lost my focus when Xehanort-Ansem, summoned a monstrous heartless, _"a darkside" _my mind said, monetarily distracting me and that small distraction cost me as Xehanort-Ansem took off as well.

"Damn it." I shouted from the top of my lungs as I tried to run after the fading Xehanort-Ansem, "I had him!" I then shouted. I turned my body towards the direction of the darkside, I saw the trio fighting the heartless, I don't know what came over me as I then griped my keyblade tighter than ever before and charge towards it, propelling myself into the air and using ghost drive on this creature, destroying it in mere manner of minutes.

The ground quaked as the trees of the island begun to disappear but however a consolation prize had materialize, Xehanort-Ansem appeared once again with his guardian right behind him. This time he was in another part of the destroyed island, the four of us running over to the new area. Sora and I made it into the new area while somehow Goofy and Donald were locked out.

Thus the battle began again only this time Donald and Goofy were excluded meaning I had to handicap myself, to keep Sora safe as well as ridding the worlds of this monster. In this midst of this battle Xehanort-Ansem had debuted a few more tactics that I remember from our first real battle however it was all new to Sora but at least I now have my own tactic of protecting Sora during this battle based from my own experience.

Xehanort-Ansem was moving back and forth across the area, Sora and I would jump to avoid that kind of an assault. Every time he came close I flipped backward and then tried to make a strike of my own. Sora used Aerogra to defend himself from too much damage, as he too began to make attacks against Xehanort-Ansem.

"I'll Show you power!" said Xehanort-Ansem his body glowing. The guardian shadow had separated from him and begun to chase us with pools of dark magic, again I was back flipping while Sora was using what looked to be a dodge roll, only to avoid the dark magic pools.

Xehanort-Ansem then sent his guardian shadow to try and attach its self Sora, as a double team lucky for Sora; I was here to counter attack the guardian shadow preventing the attack. Xehanort-Ansem then summoned his guardian back to him while Sora and I used this to our advantage and at the same time, we struck him together and the image of Destiny Islands shattered.

* * *

Everywhere around us was black, my only thought was, _"Are we in the realm of darkness."_

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds." We heard Xehanort's voice but we couldn't see him. "Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you're able too. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light!" in the distance we could see a rocky platform with a huge and wide double white doors, my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"From those dark depths are all heart born. Even yours." Sora gasped, I looked to him; my eyes following to what Sora was staring at. Xehanort's true from, then it had hit me, "He's not just roaming heart anymore, he's become a heartless! But he retained a human form, how was that even possible?" Aqua said aloud to herself as she started at the monster that truly is Xehanort-Ansem.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!"

Somehow in the midst of the chaos we fell from whatever it was that was holding us. Donald and Goofy had fallen into a dark portal. I was falling near towards the monster, quickly resummoning my keyblade. I penetrated it into the monster to stop my fall and pull myself up. While Sora had fallen further then the rest of us. "Sora!" I screamed for him.

"Whoa!" as Sora fell towards the abyss. "Giving up already, Sora? Come one Sora; I thought you were stronger than that" Sora hearing Riku's voice in his head, somehow giving him a small dose of confidence, Sora then felt his body beginning to push upwards. Summoning his keyblade once more, then Sora found himself joined by Master Aqua, "Come on Sora, let's finish this here and now" she said to the key wielder. "Right" replied Sora as we begun to fly towards Xehanort-Ansem, the closer we get I notice an object in his hand, my eyes widen it was Riku's keyblade! But yet it somehow took on a form of a staff as they headed to the part of X

Xehanort's halberd attacks were powerful but when he moved his weapon on the odd occasion it made it easier to attack him head on. laser beams that were emanate from Xehanort were dangerous, it was hard to avoid them. In the middle of the fight, the heartless symbol appeared over Xehanort-Ansem taking him out of the fight, oddly enough the dark portal opened up, "Sora! Go into that portal find Donald and Goofy, I'll take care of everything out here" Aqua yelled to Sora. Sora nodded his head towards Aqua and dove right into the portal.

Rows of artillery were growing on to Xehanort's monstrous body. Aqua took the opportunity to destroy them all with her a combination of her ghost drive and blade charge. Aqua certainly had her work cut out for her as she destroyed 'weapons' of the beast. Aqua glided to the red-pink head of the ship, attacking it head on. The creature opened its mouth and soon shot out Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Together we destroyed the heart of the beast; it was the main chamber of the oversized heartless.

It was also that same moment that the heartless symbol vanished and Xehanort-Ansem was back in play. The foursome flew over and began to attack, never letting Xehanort-Ansem get a form of an attack in. with him weakened, it wasn't long till the heartless was destroyed. Regardless the foursome was surprised to see that Xehanort-Ansem somehow managed to revert to the humanoid from, after seeing the monstrous from explode before their very eyes.

"It is futile; the keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." Spoke Xehanort-Ansem as he turned his body to face the doors of Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...Supreme darkness" he said reaching an arm out to the doors as it they began to slowly open as black smoke was coming out from the crack between the doors.

"You're wrong, I now know without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is light!" and with a sudden motion that smoke turned into a shining light. Xehanort-Ansem wincing as he was embraced into the light, weakening him. Aqua watched as her long time enemy finally getting a justice that has been waiting for more than enough time. "Light? But why?" after his last words Xehanort-Ansem's body vanished with a small explosion of light. A smile began to form on Aqua's lips as tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Aqua, what about the doors?" Sora asked his master, the question brought Aqua out from her happy place. "Just one last thing to seal then" as the foursome glided to the double white doors. Finally their feet touched the ground and they ran forward to close the doors. "Come on!" said Sora as he began to push the door closed while they pushed Goofy had an accidental l look inside the doors, he gasped.

"Stop looking and keep pushing" said Donald as he put his back into his pushing but then Donald had a look of his own. "Ah! The heartless, Hurry!"

"I can't..." but then a small black glove, "Well don't you guys give up now. Come on Sora, we'll do this all together" came Riku's voice. "Okay!' said Sora.

"Riku, come out here with us" Aqua said to her student.

"I can't...not now; someone has to make sure they don't get out...I'm Sorry the things I said and all the things I did." As two darksides began to rise up from inside the door "Riku...It wasn't really all you" Aqua said in lowered voice. "We'll see each other again, Aqua...I mean Master Aqua"

"...We will Riku..."

"It's hopeless" Donald screamed as he placed his hands on his head. But soon the two heartless were taken out; a small figure holding a golden keyblade; it looked just like Sora's only the colors were inverted.

"Your majesty!"

"Now Aqua, Sora. Let's close this door for good."

"Close it quick," spoke Donald. "But" "Don't worry; there will always be the door to the light." Sora looked unsure, "Sora, you can trust King Mickey" said Goofy. "Quickly, there coming" said Riku "Donald, Goofy, Thank you" as the doors were closing Riku looked to Aqua and Sora, "Take care of Kairi" Sora nodded to Riku.

The doors closed, then the three keyblade wielders, raised their keyblades and all together locked the door to darkness as the door vanished in a plethora of lights. Which opened a path but to where?

Aqua looked around a noticed, Kairi. "It's true, the worlds are being restored! Sora, look who's here" Sora finally noticed kairi and ran towards her.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

"Ugh" Sora caught Kairi by her arm before she could fall, as the restoring island began to break away from the platform. "Kairi, remember what you said before, well I'm always with you too, I'll come back to you; I promise!"

"I know you will" replied Kairi

Sora's grip was released.

* * *

Elsewhere, in front of an abandoned mansion, A boy with blonde spiky hair, and wearing the colors white, black and with a dash of red in his clothing, stared up to the hooded man, whom raised a hand; in front of the boy's face.

S-O-R-A swirled around to R-O-X-A-S

While in another place a blonde girl, in a white dress walked the white rooms of a puzzling castle. The blonde haired girl looked afraid and very much alone.

* * *

Destiny Islands was restored to the way it was before, Kairi was walking amongst the island making her way to the secret place, her thoughts thinking of Sora, Riku and Aqua. Kairi walking into the small island cave looking at the cave drawing left by her and the boys. She stops at the one of her and Sora; she notices something that wasn't there before. Kairi sheds tears at the sight of the new drawing,

Sora giving Kairi, a paopu.

The foursome where walking down a path of a grassy field.

"Well now what do we do?" Donald asked out of nowhere.

"Look for King Mickey and Riku" replied Sora.

"But where do we start looking for dat' there door to the light." Asked Goofy, Aqua watched as the three just stopped in the middle of the road and share a collective defeated sigh. It wasn't till they heard another set of feet, they looked up from the ground.

"A dog and there's a letter in his mouth." Aqua simply stated.

"Pluto" spoke Donald.

"Pluto, where have you been? Hey wait a minute that's the king's seal!" asked Goofy.

"Hey boy! have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked Pluto, the dog ran off and Sora followed, "come on lets go" as Donald and Goofy, began to run as well.

"_Xehanort is finally gone...but I know your still out there and nothing will stop me from saving you...Terra" _thought Aqua as she caught up with the others.

"Remember Sora, you're the one who will open the door to light."

The End

* * *

Stay Tuned for Kingdom Hearts Rebirth: ReChain Of Days


End file.
